Foresight
by Sarcasma
Summary: Harry Potter teaches Defense at Hogwarts and his grandchildren are coming through. One gifted granddaughter runs into trouble when certain people want to exploit her potential. The whole Potter family will have to come together to save one of their own. Third gen and many OCs with some major characters.
1. Diagon Alley

**A/N:** For those familiar with this series, this is mostly the same drill: following along with the Potter family and into the third generation! This will be slightly more Harry-centric (as in grandpa!Harry) and... there might be some other fun old rivalries and relationships crop up. There is also a large cast and for new readers, I have tried to keep this as independent as possible, meaning in theory could read this without reading the previous stories. However this one is going to be VERY difficult to do in this one without the writing becoming cluttered. As a result, I would suggest that you read the one right before this _Albus Potter and the American_ , which will give you the overview of all these characters and their relationships.

If interested in the whole deal, it goes in the following order:

 _Ginny Potter and Hell's Portal  
Gypsy Child  
The Empty Crib  
Albus Potter and the American  
Foresight_

All can be found on my author page.

Last, I was recently told remembering whose kids are whose was getting tricky, so I thought I'd lay it out here to be helpful. These are the two main families pulled in. Other characters are generally OCs without any specific known lineage from the books.

 **Harry and Ginny Potter**  
James (married to O/C Imogen)  
Andreas  
Trina  
Fritz (not in story)  
Albus (married to OC Emily)  
Arthur  
Ivy  
Lily (married to Lorcan Scamander)  
Abigail  
Callie and Cara (twins)  
Harriet  
Millie  
Janae  
Beatrice

 **Draco Malfoy**  
Scorpius (widowed/OC Portia)  
Malus  
Isabella

Sorry for the long A/N to start, but I hope you enjoy! Please review and if you are signed in I will reply.

* * *

 ** _Diagon Alley_**

 _Tick. Tick. Tick._

The second hand on the golden clock in the store window moved steadily along, hitting five, ten, thirty, and back to zero as the minute hand shifted with it.

"Callie," Lily called.

Callie narrowed her eyes, still looking at it. In her mind's eye she could see a tall, blonde man, with a scar under his right eye, walk into the shop and look at it. He would ask a lot of questions. Pointless question. He was trying so hard to sound smart enough to get a deal. A woman appeared next, running a finger along the top, tracing the curl of the leaf shape around the circular face. She sighed, looking at the price tag. Another man, this one middle aged and asking for the most expensive antique in the shop. A gift for his wife. What he wasn't telling the shopkeeper was that it was to make up for cheating on her.

"Callie, love," Lily said again. "We need to go."

Callie couldn't see which would happen. It could be all of them, in an order that left the clock unpurchased, or it might be bought up by whichever came in first. Some of these impressions were clearer than others. Like when she first saw her cousin Ivy in Aunt Emmy's arms. Or when Callie saw her older sister Abigail was kissing Malus Malfoy when Callie first arrived at Hogwarts. When she told Abby, a look of disgust came over her older sister and Abby insisted that would _never_ happen. Two years later and Abby and Malus were more than inseparable. They had been sending owls all summer and their dad had been probing with lots of questions.

"Callie, are you listening to your mum?" Lorcan asked.

"Yes," Callie said, still looking at the clock. It was when the future wasn't clear—like the number of people that might buy the clock that day, or might not—that intrigued Callie. The possibilities.

A little hand grasped onto hers and Callie finally looked away and down to the wide eyes and smile of her six year old cousin Ivy. Callie smiled back. "We're going to Uncle George's shop next," Ivy said.

It had become a Potter Family tradition for everyone to meet up for school shopping at Diagon Alley and then to Grandma and Grandpa Potter's house for dinner afterward. Uncle Al, Aunt Emmy, and their two children joined them, even though their oldest, Arthur, was still three years away from going to school himself.

Of course Callie had seen Ivy almost every day the week they had been in England, staying with Grandma and Grandpa Scamander down the road from the Burrow where Ivy lived. Sleepovers with Aunt Emmy were Callie's favorite, though Callie and her sisters had to take turns. She had six of them. Abigail was fifteen, then there Callie's twin sister Cara, Harriet was starting Hogwarts this year, then Millie, Janae, and Beatrix, who would all stay behind.

"Alright," Lily said with a sigh. "I'm taking Harriet to get her new robes. And her cauldron, too. I'll take Bea with me if you have Janae."

Lorcan threw the toddler up and onto his shoulders. "Flourish and Blotts for us, then."

"Dad, I wanted to go to the Quidditch supply store," Abby said.

Possibilities. In one, they argued that she needed to help her dad get books, in the other Malus was pulling her hand to a secluded spot in the shop.

"I need some gloves," Cara said. "Gryffindor will have an opening for a chaser this year."

"We can always go after the bookshop."

"But, Dad—"

"I needed to get some new potions ingredients," Callie said. The moment she started speaking, the second possibility became more opaque. It was a beautiful melting of colors perfect lines and forms. "I can get Harriet's cauldron."

Her mum's whole body physically relaxed at the suggestion. "That would be great. Alright, Callie, Cara, and Abigail will go to the cauldron shop and then we will meet you at the Quidditch store. Lorcan, give them some money for the school supplies."

"I want to go with!" Ivy declared.

Uncle Albus looked unsure.

"Only if you listen to everything Abby tells you," Aunt Emmy said before he could protest.

Ivy's response was to run and jump on Callie's back as Lorcan put the money into Cara's hand. There was more discussion, but their group made their way through the crowded streets of the alley, passing the sweet's shop and Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Ivy protested as they went by.

"We'll come back, Ivy," Abby promised as she hurried them along. They were in view of Quidditch Quality Supply when, through the crowds, Callie saw Malus, standing against the stone facade. "Malus!" Abby shouted and ran forward.

He grinned at her and stood up, wrapping his arms around her waist when she ran into him.

"Gross," Cara muttered. Ivy giggled and Callie smiled. "Let's get the cauldron first."

Ivy hopped down and they went to the shop next door. Callie looked back, her older sister's lips attached firmly to Malus's.

"I wonder if Isabella is with her brother," Callie mused as they walked into the shop, filled with anxious eleven year olds and their parents. Very few of them had siblings. Callie thought that must be very disappointing, to have only one or two. She always felt bad for her cousins on that count.

"Probably," Cara said, getting at the back of the queue. "I don't know why you like spending time with her anyway, she's always so grumpy."

"She's nice when you get to know her," Callie said. Nice being relative, of course. Callie knew that Isabella was generally surly and she did _not_ like nicknames. Callie called her Izzy once and was hit with a finger twitch jinx that lasted three days. And Callie was her friend. Probably her only one. But then Isabella was one of Callie's only friends as well.

Although Abigail was in Ravenclaw with Callie, she was also two years ahead and mostly preoccupied with her boyfriend. Cara and Callie got along fine at home, but at school Cara was far more popular and spent most of her time surrounded by her fellow Gryffindors. She was probably going to get onto the Gryffindor team and be around even less from now on.

Then there were the other Ravenclaws in her year. They tolerated Callie for the most part, but they never really liked having her around. After the third week her first year, when she told them there would be a pop quiz that day in Transfiguration, they all laughed and rolled their eyes. When Professor Anders handed out sheets and told everyone to pull out a quill, several of her classmates glared at her, asking how she had found out, assuming it was her Grandpa Potter that tipped her off. After that, they all thought the professors played favorites with Callie. Callie couldn't convince them that she had seen it the night before in her mind. Probably right after Professor Anders decided it would be given.

"What's that?" Ivy asked, pointing to a large jar with little black orbs inside.

"Fire Newt eyes," Callie told her.

"Wow," Ivy replied, pressing her nose against the glass of the counter. "I can't _wait_ to go to school."

"I wonder what house Harriet will end up in," Cara said, looking down at the checklist in her hand.

"Gryffindor, with you," Callie said, tilting her head and looking at a jar of powder. The clerk would drop it later that afternoon. She wondered if she should buy some just so it wouldn't all go to waste.

"Why did you tell me?" Cara snapped, scowling at Callie.

"You asked," Callie said.

"I was just wondering," Cara said. "That didn't mean I wanted you to tell me."

Callie shrugged. "Sorry."

Ivy seemed entirely unperturbed by the news. "What about me, Callie?" she asked. "Which house will I be in?"

Callie narrowed her eyes. "I can't tell yet," she said. No possibilities even. Maybe it was too far away, or too many other things that would happen that could change the answer. Or maybe Ivy wouldn't even go to Hogwarts. Uncle Al and Aunt Emmy talked like they would, but Aunt Emmy had family in the states who could get Arthur and Ivy into the best schools over there as well. Maybe it wasn't so cut and dry.

"I want to know," Ivy said, pouting. She played with the braid over her shoulder.

"I'll tell you if I find out," Callie promised.

"Maybe she won't want to know by then," Cara said.

The conversation ended as they got to the front of the line. The middle aged man with a bushy grey mustache got a standard cauldron, a kit, and several supplies Cara asked for.

"Can I get some of that powder?" Callie asked.

"We don't have money for that," Cara said under her breath.

"I have some pocket money," Callie said, pulling out a few sickles and buying a decent sized leather satchel of the Argentine flash powder.

"Careful with that. It's volatile in some potions," the man warned.

"Thank you," Callie said with a smile, placing the bag into the cauldron with the rest of the supplies.

* * *

Malus pulled Abigail into the shop and back towards the gloves that lined the far wall. It was easily the least occupied space. They sunk onto a bench and kissed, Malus pulling Abby in by her waist as her hands wrapped around his neck.

"I missed you," Malus said.

"I missed you, too," Abby replied, her smile large and white. Her honey brown curls surrounded her face, the freckles across her nose noticeable with the summer of sunlight kissing her skin.

"You should spend next summer with my family," Malus said. "You live too far away."

"My dad would have a heart attack," Abby said with a giggle.

Malus just leaned in and kissed her again.

They began dating halfway through fourth year, though he'd liked her since the start of third. Slytherin and Ravenclaw had Herbology and double potions together. He took advantage in their fourth year when Abigail's potions partner was ill for a month, stuck up in the hospital wing. He moved next to her, sharing a table and helping her. Towards the end of the month was a Hogsmeade trip and Malus asked her to go with him. She made him wait three days for an answer, placing a charm on his cauldron so that when he added the last ingredient, a large puff of smoke floated up. Malus was worried he'd fail the assignment at first, until the smoke shaped into handwriting like Abby's, forming the word: yes. Abigail grinned at him and Malus was sure hadn't stopped smiling since.

"I'm glad we ended up coming on the same day," Malus said. "Dad almost made us wait until next week. Since he doesn't get paid until Friday."

"Abby," Cara called from the entrance of the store.

Abigail peeked over the shelves behind them. "Over here," Abby said, waving.

Malus ran a hand through his hair. Kissing would be done for a bit apparently. Still, he shopped around with them, holding Abby's hand as Cara talked to her about which gloves to get, then looking at the shoes. "Grandma said she's going to get me a new broom," Cara said. "Trina, too," she added.

Malus thought they were lucky that they could get new brooms just like that. He supposed it was a benefit to having a mother and grandmother who were well known former Quidditch players for the league. Especially since their grandmother wrote reviews for the companies. Malus figured they got loads of free stuff. He rode his dad's old Nimbus F20. Better than the comet Isabella rode, but it wasn't nearly as great as the Jupiter 5 in the window. Cara went up front to buy the couple things in her hands as Malus listed off the specs of the Jupiter 5 to Abigail.

"Good taste there, Mal," someone said behind them.

Malus turned and saw the man there. Blonde hair, though his goatee had lost all color. He held a cane and was in smart, deep purple dress robes. No one outside of the ministry or school wore dress robes around anymore. Not unless they were old fashioned. But then Malus's grandfather was certainly that.

"Hi," Malus said. His grandfather smiled pleasantly. Malus hadn't seen him for over five years now. Not since the Christmas when his dad and Grandad Malfoy had a huge row and Dad told Draco where to shove his money and never talk to them again.

"Hi Mal," Draco said. "How have you been?"

"Er, good," he said, looking around awkwardly. He knew he used to love his grandfather, but it had been so long that Mal wasn't sure what to think or how to feel anymore.

"And who is this lovely young woman?" Draco asked.

"Er, this is Abby," Malus said. "Abby Scamander. Abby, this is my grandad."

"Good to meet you, Mr. Malfoy," Abby said. Malus wished he could be as friendly as that to anyone. Abby was good at being friendly right off the bat.

"My pleasure," Grandad said, curtly nodding, then turning back to Malus. "You like the Jupiter brand? You play for Slytherin?"

Malus wondered how he knew he was in Slytherin. Then again, the Malfoys had been in Slytherin for decades, if not centuries. Maybe he was just assuming. "Er, yeah," Malus said, scratching the back of his head.

"You know, I haven't really gotten to give you any holiday gifts for a while," Draco said. "I could buy it for you."

"No you can't."

Malus turned to his right, his father walking up to their group. Abby seemed to understand this wasn't a good thing, tucking herself behind Malus's shoulder, though she still held his hand.

"Scorpius," Draco said, smiling wide. Malus's father didn't return it.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't believe I've been banned from Diagon Alley," Draco replied easily. Scorpius stood in front of Malus.

The two older men had always shared so much of their looks. Looks that hadn't passed down to Malus and his sister Isabella. They both inherited the pale skin, but Malus had the same brown hair as his mother and Isabella had curly black hair and seemed endless and wild. She usually pulled it back in a ponytail to keep it out of her face. He wasn't sure where that had come from, or her nearly black eyes. Their mother's had been a warm, deep blue. Neither of them had those. Those were all hers and Malus missed them as much as he missed her. As much as he missed his grandmother, as well.

"You're welcome in Diagon Alley, just stay away from my children," Scorpius demanded.

"Son—"

"Don't call me son," Scorpius snapped, his voice lowering. "And don't go offering anything to Malus either."

"There's no reason for you to live like paupers—"

"You have a skewed view of what paupers live like," Scorpius said.

Malus wanted to support his father on this. He felt guilty liking the idea of his grandfather buying the broom behind him in the window. He imagined what it would be like to show up on the team, ready to play keeper with a top of the line broom, instead of one that he needed to service every time he used it. But he swallowed and didn't say anything. He looked away as his grandad tried to look around Scorpius at him.

"You can't keep them away forever," Draco said. "They're my family, too."

"Were," Scorpius said. "Now you're just a sad, lonely man with your piles of galleons."

Draco's eyes flashed and he pulled himself up to full stature, sneering and walking away.

"Dad?" Malus asked.

"We need to get going," he snapped, turning around. He stopped, noticing Abigail at Malus's shoulder for the first time. "I suppose you're the reason there's no spare paper in our house anymore."

Malus smiled, looking over to Abigail as she bit her bottom lip and shrugged uncertainly.

Scorpius took exhaled. "Sorry you were here for that," he said. "It is good to meet you."

"Y-you too, sir," Abigail said.

"Mal, you have five minute. Isabella and I will be waiting on the corner."

"Okay," Malus said and his dad walked away.

"I should find my sisters and take them back to Florish and Blotts anyway. I guess I'll see you on the train?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah," Malus said. He wondered what she thought of him and his family after that awful display. "Yeah, I'll see you then."

Malus leaned over and kissed Abigail's cheek. She relaxed a moment and smiled, a little less easy than before. He let go of her hand and tucked both of his into his jean pockets, clearing his throat as he met up with his dad and sister.

Isabella held a ice cream cone in one hand, licking as it melted. The pink ice cream looked out of place in her hands. "Did you find your girlfriend?" she asked with a smirk.

"What do you think?" Malus muttered. Their dad was preoccupied checking over both of their lists.

Isabella's smirk grew and she licked her ice cream again.

"Callie says hi, by the way," Malus said.

"I heard Grandad did too," she added.

"I don't want to hear another word about him," their dad said, crossing off another item on the list. "Alright, Isabella wanted to get a cat this year, so let's go to the Emporium, then we can go home."

* * *

Everyone was in their large group outside the bookshop. Callie took a bag from her dad and Ivy moved over to Uncle Al, who picked her up into his arms. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Harriet's worried," Cara whispered.

"You didn't have to read her to know that did you?" Callie asked back quietly. Cara only ever told Callie about her own gift. She didn't want the others to know. Callie wasn't sure why. Her gift was even more reliable than Callie's. She could read what people felt—not just happy or sad, but more complexity than that.

"More worried than she looks," Cara said. "She thinks she'll end up in Hufflepuff and she wants to be in one of our houses."

"I'll tell her later."

"Don't," Cara said.

"Why not?" Callie asked.

"Because you don't have to tell people things just because you see them," Cara snapped.

"Girls, what are you fighting about?" their mother asked.

"Nothing," the twins said in unison.

Callie took the bag of powder out of the cauldron before turning it over, and they all made their way to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Rupert," Lorcan said, the mass of children and adults stopping. "Rupert Belvedere!"

"Why Lorcan Scamander," the man said. Callie blinked, noticing the spot on the top of his head where hair and already disappeared. The rest was still jet black, unlike Grandpa Potter's who had mostly grey hair, though old pictures showed his just as dark as Mr. Belvedere's. "Are these all yours?"

"Just these ones here," Lorcan said, hovering his hand over the general area where his girls were. "My oldest, Abby, the twins, Cara and Callie, Harriet, Millie, Janae, and Beatrix."

"What are you up to these days?" Mr. Belvedere asked.

The two started a long exchange that didn't make sense to Callie, though she grabbed one of her father's hands with hers. Lily said she was taking the others and would meet them at Grandma and Grandpa's. Callie waited behind until it was just the three of them.

She was intrigued by Belvedere. He had so many possibilities surrounding him. Just him. That was strange. Usually possibilities had to do with other people. Decisions outside of the individual. Callie only realized that the year before when she stopped to think about it. Like the clock—what would happen depended on who got their first and what they decided. But this… he could go anywhere. Be anything.

"How do the Yanks treat you?" Belvedere asked.

"Well, their own government doesn't pay for the research the ministry does here, so I work for a private company. A little different that way."

"Sure, sure," Belvedere said. He leaned forward, stroking his chin. Callie couldn't tell if he was really intrigued or just being polite. If Cara was here, Callie could ask. "And you still working with Gypsies?"

"No," Lorcan said. "I'm still parsing through information on what to share."

"You have a sister-in-law who's one though, right?" Belvedere asked.

"And some nephews and a niece," Lorcan confirmed. "Though they live like wizards, mostly. Visit the clans in the summers, I believe."

"Well, if they're ever interested in working with the Department—"

"They wouldn't be," Callie said matter-of-factly. Her father squeezed her hand. She had seen it the moment Belvedere asked. He stood in Uncle James and Aunt Imogen's living room, offering money for some of their time. "Aunt Imogen would say no."

Belvedere leaned against his knees with a grin so he was eye level with Callie. "Did they talk to you about it?"

"No," Callie said. "I saw it."

"Saw it?"

"I saw them say no."

Lorcan put both hands on her shoulders. "Callie's got this mix of intuition and imagination," Lorcan said with a bit of a chuckle. "Says things like that sometimes."

"A seer?"

"No, it's not prophesy," Lorcan said.

Belvedere looked into Callie's eyes, trying to figure something out, but all she saw were possibilities in a blur once more. He smiled and stood up. "Well, if you ever need anything, I'm head of the department now," Belvedere said. "I do say it was a shame the day we lost you."

"Well you never know," Lorcan said with an even smile. "Good to see you again."

The two shook hands and Callie started walking towards the pub with her dad. She stopped, seeing something solid once more.

"Don't buy the box," she turned and shouted after Belvedere. He turned back towards them.

"Why not?" he asked.

"It's broken," she replied, then turned back, her dad ushering her along.

"You don't have to always tell people what's on your mind, sweetheart," Lorcan instructed.

"I didn't want him to waste his money," Callie said, and they stepped through the doors and towards the fireplace to go to Grandma and Grandpa Potter's.


	2. Tryouts

_**Tryouts**_

"Andreas," Serena said, walking towards the front of the shop, holding the schedule. "You didn't put me on for next week."

"Yeah," Andreas said. "School starts on Friday, right?"

Andreas had spent summers working for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes every year since he was fourteen. The first year, his dad would drop him off in the mornings to help Uncle George and his cousin Fred and take him back home on his lunch break. The next couple years he spent several evenings during the week in the flat above the shop on Diagon Alley, and just after he graduated that past May, Fred (who had taken over the business almost entirely) hired Andreas to be in charge of the Hogsmeade branch of the store. Andreas took the job immediately.

"I'm not going to school," Serena said.

Serena was one of a handful of students who actually came from the Hogsmeade village. She had been in Gryffindor, like Andreas, though she was a year behind him. She was known for being top of her class, competing with Hugh Powers in Ravenclaw. Andreas stopped shuffling through the papers in front of him, looking at Serena and blinking.

"You're kidding right?" Andreas asked.

"No," she replied, her cheeks flushing red. "I, er, I'm studying for exams on my own and… and my family, well, my dad's been under the weather and my grandparents live with us and—"

"Okay, okay, sorry, I didn't know you wanted hours," Andreas said. "I'll fix it back up. Same hours as before?"

"That would be great," Serena gushed with an exhale of relief. "Thanks, Andy."

"Yeah, sure," Andreas said. He had already turned back to the invoices.

They'd had a fairly busy summer, especially considering their busiest times were yet to come with Hogsmeade weekends and student orders, which he would have to figure out what the new caretaker would allow. Uncle George often talked about when they first started the shop and how they would hide the products in special packaging. Fred and Andreas both agreed they weren't in the position to do that anymore. It was one thing for students to bring them in on their own, it was another to send them and build a reputation for such now that they had a space so close and so reliant on student patronage.

Andreas looked to his left again. Serena stood looking at him, the paper hanging from her fingers, her brown hair up in a messy knot at the top of her head, and her large light green eyes wide. "Did you need something else?"

"Oh, no, no," Serena said, shaking herself into moving, her face going more red than before as she rushed to the back of the shop.

Andreas went back to work. They would have at least a month of downtime before any visits began. That would give Andreas time to work on some of his ideas for the shop—improvements to some of the fireworks, some new quills that could write notes to a friend that would rearrange the words if anyone over eighteen touched the parchment, new charmed bracelets and necklaces, and many other ideas Andreas had started to sketch out.

Next time Fred came he was going to show him. Really, this time. He was tired of his dad asking what his real plans were, suggesting that he should be doing something more than working at a shop. Andreas knew what he really wanted—for his son to want to be an auror like him. Like his grandpa. And Andreas always did fine in Defense class. That was in part because Grandpa was the one professor with a direct line to his mum and dad if he slacked on homework, but he also genuinely enjoyed the class. He just didn't want to be dueling the scumbag of the wizarding world for the next fifty years. Mum, at least, seemed glad of this.

Andreas was surprised how many of the love potions seemed to be sold in this last week. Younger girls than he thought, too. He'd told his little sister, Trina, that he would take away any love potions she bought, but she just rolled her eyes and said it was more likely she would buy a fleet of dragons. He'd have to keep a look out for Aunt Lily's girls too. Especially since they didn't have an older brother to keep an eye out for them.

Andreas was halfway through separating the skiving snacks at the counter when the front door bell tinkled. "How can I...Hey Grandpa!" Andreas smiled.

"Hey Andy," Harry said, hands in his pockets as he walked in, looking at the latest rendition of the fanged frisbees.

"Got some new screaming yo-yos in the back, if that's what you're here for."

Harry laughed. "No, not here for any of those."

"Grandma in town too?" Andreas asked.

"No, I was finishing some things up at the school, thought maybe I could come take you to lunch?"

"Yeah," Andreas said. He turned towards the back. "Serena! Mind holding down the place for a bit?"

She walked out, carrying a stack of large boxes, pictures of different sweet products on the outsides. "Sure thing. Oh! Professor Potter! Hi!"

"Hello, Serena," Harry said, stepping over and grabbing the top box before it toppled down. "How has your summer been?"

"Oh, fine, just working mostly."

"And how's your dad?" Harry asked.

"He's holding out okay," Serena said. "Still at home at least."

"I'm glad to hear that. Professor Longbottom was letting me know that you'll still be taking assignments?"

"Yes, sir," Serena replied. "If that's alright."

"More than," Harry said. "If you need anything you just let me know. Mrs. Potter and I would love to help if we can."

"Thank you," Serena said. Andreas noticed her cheeks going pink again.

"I'll be back in half an hour or so," Andreas said. "Leaky cauldron, right Grandpa?"

"Sure thing," Harry said, still smiling kindly at Serena. "I'll see you around, Ms. Redding."

Andreas pulled off his smock and opened the door as they both left, walking down the street. "What were you asking about her dad for?" Andreas asked.

"He's come down with chronic catalepsy," Harry said. "He'll be fine sometimes, then completely unresponsive. Sometimes for days, if what I've heard is true."

"Wow, I didn't know," Andreas said.

"Well, if she doesn't want to talk about it, don't bring it up," Harry said. "She has a few siblings at school, you know. She's trying to hold everything together for them and her mum."

Andreas glanced back at the shop. The summer had been fairly busy, but there were definitely long stretches with nothing else going on. He was surprised it had never come up. He thought him and Serena were on decent terms. But then he wasn't sure he'd want to talk about such a thing if that were happening to his dad.

"Come on, Andy," Harry tugged.

They walked through the streets of Hogsmeade, Andreas telling his grandpa about his summer and the couple trips out to see his mum's cousins with the gypsy clan. She had wanted him to spend more time there, but it looked like September might hold more opportunity for that. When they got to the Three Broomsticks, Andreas craned his neck, looking to see if Shantelle was working.

Shantelle had graduated the same time as Andreas. She was the most popular girl in Ravenclaw, if not their entire year. Her hair was a perfect golden yellow that fell down past her shoulders. Her eyes were large and blue and Andreas swallowed as she stepped out from behind the bar, not sure if her perfect smile or the way her dress hugged her curves just right were more disorienting. He'd missed his chance at school, but when he heard she got the job serving at the inn, Andreas knew this was his shot. His second chance.

"Hey there Shantelle," Andreas said as she came over. Her smile widened and Andreas's heart skipped a beat. "Any, er, free tables?"

Andreas looked around, realizing the entire place was empty, save a man sitting at the bar. Shantelle giggled, her tinkling laugh making Andreas smile despite the embarrassment.

"I think I can find you something," she said, leading Harry and Andreas to a table along the far side of the pub, taking their drink orders.

Both of them started with butterbeers and Andreas wondered how that would come off. Should he have gotten some mead? Or a Firewhiskey? Or would she realize he was being responsible, since he had to go back to work right after? Would she prefer someone who lived a little more wild? Andreas wasn't sure.

"I think Arthur had been hoping to see you at Diagon Alley," Harry said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, well I still have Sam Wellington on staff. He ditched his shift that morning," Andreas explained. "I'd fire him if we had anyone else to hire."

"I remember Fred complaining about him as well," Harry said. "Older man, yes?"

"Yeah," Andreas said with a sigh. "He retired from a job at Mungo's and moved in with his daughter. He only works to keep himself busy. He's good to have in the rushes. Doesn't mind going home when we're slow."

"I guess that's something," Harry said.

"How was dinner with everyone?" Andreas asked.

"Oh, the usual. Harriet kept asking questions about sorting and your dad thought it was fun to tease her about it," Harry said with a smirk. "He was an absolute pill about that when your Uncle Al was about to start school too."

Andreas smiled. It was nice to hear his dad wasn't a saint. People rarely told children their parents were flawed. "Did he talk about what he wished I'd be doing instead of running a shop?" Andreas asked. The consistent comments had gotten to him since the past Christmas when Andreas announced his plans.

"Not really," Harry said, though he looked off to his right as he said it.

"What did he say?" Andreas asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Harry replied.

"I'm sick of him acting like I'm a layabout." The conversation stopped as the cook brought out their plates. "Did Shantelle go home?" Andy asked him.

"On break," the man grumbled and walked away.

Harry waited until he was behind the bar again. "I did the same thing to your dad," Harry said. "And your Uncles Fred and George started the shop against the wishes of Grandma Weasley, you know. I'm sure if my dad had been around, he would have been hard on me too. He just wants the best for you and none of us seem to get it right. Just keep going. You'll turn him around eventually."

Andreas sat back, pushing his food around with his fork. It was good to hear someone acknowledge his dad was being crazy over his choices. But then he thought about the stack of ideas that had yet to be finished and pitched to Fred. Maybe that would convince them. That would be what shut his dad up. Andreas looked over to Shantelle, who was laughing at the joke of some man at the bar. Yes, he needed to take action. In more ways than one.

* * *

Cara walked down with Cheyenne and Artemis down to the Great Hall for breakfast. "Did you see the posting? A chaser position _and_ a beater," Cara said. Callie claimed she had slipped back into her "school accent."

Because they grew up in Maryland with British parents, none of Cara or her sisters had grown up with one accent over the other. Their friends in the states thought they sounded British, but when they got to Hogwarts, the other Gryffindors kept asking Cara how she ended up here if she was from America. So she adopted a stronger, more proper British sound and the questions stopped. She supposed they had for Abby and Callie too, though neither had taken her route, but Cheyenne talked to her more as soon as she sounded less American, they became friends, and life at school became more fun as a result.

They were passing the Ravenclaw table and Callie waved at Cara enthusiastically, drawing the attention of everyone around her.

"Merlin, Cara," Cheyenne laughed. "How is it you two are twins again?"

Cara half laughed along, wishing Callie would stop following her with her eyes as they passed. She wished she couldn't sense that Callie was wondering if she hadn't been seen. "I wonder that sometimes myself," Cara muttered, knowing it would get a laugh as the three sat down.

"When did you say trials are?" Artemis asked.

"This Saturday," Cara said. "You going for it?"

"I'm thinking about it, but I'm not nearly as good as you."

"Are you all talking about Quidditch tryouts?"

Cara's stomach bottomed out as Lewis Howl sat across from Cheyenne, his lopsided grin set. "Y-yeah," Cara said. She cleared her throat. "You play?"

"My older brother and I would spend all summer playing," Lewis said, piling toast and bacon onto his plate. "I think I'll go for the chaser spot."

"Oh," Cara deflated a little. "Yeah, me too, actually."

"Brilliant," Lewis said, though Cara didn't think it was.

For the last two years Cara had been looking forward to trying to get onto the team. She would practice making shots for hours in the summer and now the one spot she wanted to go for and her crush wanted it too. It was the worst sort of luck she could imagine.

She muddled through the next twenty minutes as Lewis jabbered on about the Wasps game he went to that summer. Artemis was the first done, but it wasn't until Cheyenne finished that Cara pushed back her plate and got up with the rest of them. "See you later," Lewis said with a smile.

"Yeah, later," Cara said, trying to read him. He was enthusiastic, excited, anxious.

"Well, so much for being on the team," Cheyenne said with a sigh.

"Why?" Cara said, stopping at the base of stairs. She narrowed her eyes. Cheyenne had never seen her play. She didn't know how good Cara was. Besides which, Cara didn't like being told she wasn't good enough. Not for anything.

"You can't beat him if you ever want him to ask you out," Cheyenne whispered, looking towards the door at the Great Hall. "I think he might like you, Cara, but you'll ruin it if you embarrass him Saturday."

Cara slumped again. Cheyenne was right. Cara swallowed.

"There's always next year," Artemis said, putting a comforting arm around Cara as they walked towards Muggle Studies again. "Oh, Cara, what if you both end up on the team next year? Think of all the time you'd spend in practices!"

"Or you could go for the Beater spot instead, right?" Cheyenne asked.

"Well, technically everyone tries for everything open… but I've never played beater. I don't think I'll do any good at that one," Cara said, depressed at the turn of events. She had imagined the letter she would get back from her mum, excited that she was on the Gryffindor team like her. She would be so proud, but Cara couldn't think past what it would mean for her chances at a date with Lewis.

Then there was the issue that her cousin Trina was the Gryffindor keeper. They played together often, so Cara couldn't just pretend to be terrible. Trina knew she was decent, at the very least. With any luck, Lewis really was better than her.

All week Cara went back and forth on the matter. There was a part of her that couldn't stand the idea of not trying out. Besides, she already told Lewis she was. Saturday morning she grabbed her broom, pulling on her lightly used gloves and boots, grabbing the new broom Grandma gave her, and walked out to the pitch. A scattering of Gryffindors had already settled throughout the stadium, but down by the pitch, with a large gold sign and red lettering, was a whole group of Cara's family. They shouted as she walked towards the center and Cara felt her face burn as she bit the inside of her cheek.

Callie, of course, was holding the sign. She had probably spent way too much time making it and sizing the extra large letters spelling out _Car-Car_.

"Got your fan club?" Lewis asked smiling.

"Yeah, they're crazy," Cara said with as sigh.

"Seems like a lot of fun."

Cara finally looked over to figure out who all had come. Callie, of course, then Abby and Harriet next to her, and their cousin Fritz. They cheered enthusiastically and Cara finally shook her head. Abby, at least, took the hint and settled the others down. Callie, in usual form, continued waving the sign around as Keith Greengrass called all those trying out to order.

Cara wasn't sure whether she was glad or frustrated by the decision to try everyone as beaters first. She was benched the second round. She could fly alright, but just as she suspected, she didn't have much force behind hitting the bludgers. It was something she had never practiced for. Lewis was out the same round and sat beside her.

"You're great out there," he said. His feelings were unclear as she tried to sense them. Nervous, yes, and apprehensive and hopeful. All in one. "You'll get the chaser spot, for sure."

Cara half shrugged and looked to Callie, who stood on the bench, throwing her a big air kiss. Cara pressed her lips together, still unsure about what to do. Twenty minutes later and Xander Bones was chosen to be the second beater. Several people huffed on their way to the bench of others contending for the chaser position, though a few of Xander's friends patted him on his back.

Cara got back on her broom as Keith began with laps. Cara kept herself close to the front, just behind Lewis and a fifth year boy who was fast, but too large to be nimble. Even on the wide turns, his pace slowed. Cara knew if she pressed forward she would outstrip them, but then she had seen the disappointment in the others that didn't get the beater position and didn't want to see that look on Lewis's face.

Keith kept the five fastest in the first round, placing each to run a few drills with the two chasers—Quinton Fuller and Willa Thomas. Each drill ended at the end of the pitch, where Trina was keeping at the goal posts, the newbies having to try and score on her. The fifth year, as Cara expected, had trouble moving in different directions. This, more than his throw, made it easy for Trina to block his goal. A second person went before Lewis, who did better than those before him, and a fourth year before Cara. She swallowed, getting up into the air.

"Alright there?" Quinton asked.

"Fine," Cara said. Down at the end, her family had started up again. Cara looked over to Lewis, who gave her a thumb's up and she knew she couldn't ruin her chances with him.

When Cara looked back towards her family, Callie had finally stopped jumping up and down. Instead, she looked at Cara, mouth hanging open and eyes confused. Cara ignored her as Quinton gave her the rundown of what she needed to do.

Cara followed the formation at the beginning, being just barely behind where she needed to be so the quaffle was almost out of reach when it was thrown to her. She kept at it, not quite able to bungle it completely until she got down to the end. Trina wore a half smile. It was the same one she had in the summers when her and Cara would play around. Over the last two years, Cara could get it past her more often than not. She paused, hearing the cheers from Abby and Harriet. Cara swallowed and threw the quaffle wildly. Trina moved upward, until it was apparent that the quaffle was so far out of range she didn't need to bother blocking.

The cheers died out and Cara swallowed, her face burning. Trina looked back at her tilting her head.

Keith's voice washed over her, announcing Lewis as the newest chaser as Cara landed, walking towards the exit of the pitch, her broom in hand, head hanging down. Even though Cara made the choice, she still felt the pain of losing the spot. Cara looked up and stopped. Grandpa stood at the edge of the pitch, leaning against the outer wall. Cara wondered how much he had seen. He smiled at her and winked, then, thankfully walked away.

Cara walked slowly, dragging her broom behind her back towards the castle.

"Cara!" Callie called.

Cara looked over her shoulder, then walked faster. Callie ran to catch up.

"Cara, why did you do that?" Callie asked.

"Do what?" Cara asked.

"Why did you fail on purpose?"

"I didn't."

"I saw it," Callie said, running in front of Cara and making her stop. "There were so many possibilities. Then you decided you were going to miss and I saw it."

"You know what, just because you see things doesn't make them your business," Cara snapped.

"You would have made the team," Callie said. "You know you would have. Why did you do that?"

"Just leave me alone!" Cara shouted. "You don't get it! You see things, but you don't understand!"

"So tell me," Callie pleaded.

"You don't care about fitting in, but I do!" Cara yelled.

Callie still looked confused, tilting her head. "You ruined your shot to fit in?"

"Just leave me alone, Callie," Cara repeated and pushed past her twin sister. Tears finally fell from her eyes and Cara wiped away at them. She hated that Callie had known. She just wanted to go into her room and never think about that moment again.

* * *

Harry finished his weekly preparation and went to Hogsmeade to apparate home.

"Hi, love," Ginny said. Harry walked into the kitchen and kissed her. "Did you get everything done?"

"Mostly. I'm still waiting for an order of Kappas to come through. I might have to move that lesson back," Harry said. "What's for dinner?"

"I hadn't started anything," Ginny said.

"Then let me," Harry suggested, getting up. "What are you writing now?"

"Oh, just a little of this and that," Ginny replied. "I should be getting on those profiles for the league, but I've just been thinking of the kids lately and all the stories… I've been writing them down."

"That's great," Harry said. "They'll love that."

"Did you get to peek in on the tryouts?"

"Yeah, towards the end," Harry said, pulling out some chicken.

"How did Cara do?" Ginny asked excitedly.

Harry stalled for a moment. He loved Quidditch. He still remembered what an outlet it had been for him at Hogwarts. But his enjoyment paled compared to Ginny and their daughter Lily. Neither talked in front of Cara about how much they hoped she made the team, worried they would put unnecessary pressure on her.

"She threw it," Harry said.

"What?"

Harry exhaled and put a pan on the stove. "She was holding back," Harry elaborated. "When Cara got close to going faster than the others, she pulled back. And she completely missed her shot."

"Maybe she was just nervous? I mean, Ron was like that in school."

"No, it wasn't the same," Harry said. "You know Cara… she's one of the best players in the family. She threw the quaffle completely over the hoops."

"Why?" Ginny asked. She stood, grabbing a knife and some vegetables, slicing them.

"Remember the student I told you I thought she liked?" Harry said. Ginny nodded. "He was the other top contender."

"Oh," Ginny said. "Well that's disappointing. Are you going to tell Lily?"

"I don't think so," Harry said. "Cara probably doesn't need a lecture on top of it all."

"How are the others?" Ginny asked.

"All good, so far. Fritz starts with the Ravenclaw team next week. Callie's doing her own thing, as usual," Harry said.

"And Andy?" Ginny asked. She dropped the vegetables into the pan.

Harry couldn't help the smile that grew. "Still chasing after Shantelle."

"Is she interested at all?"

"Not a chance," Harry said. "Can't bring myself to let him know, though. Poor kid. She's really giving him the run around, too."

"Well, you never know," Ginny said. "I had my eyes on you for years before anything happened."

Harry set the lid on top of the pan and turned, placing his hands on Ginny's hips, leaning in and kissing her neck. "Yes, it was rather foolish of you."

Ginny turned in his arms, raising an eyebrow and smirking. "Because you were out of my league?"

Harry grinned back, pulling her body into his. "Because you should have aimed higher."

Ginny laughed and leaned in, kissing Harry, her hand wrapped around his neck. "I believe my aim has always been spot on."

"I'll try and talk to Cara this week," Harry said. "Just check on her."

"I'm so glad you're there to keep an eye on them."

"Me too."

* * *

"Hey, Serena," Andreas said. She was sweeping the floor in the main room, her apron still on after the last of the students left to go back after the first Hogsmeade visit of the year. It had been a busy day and Andreas was pushing the time for his and Shantelle's date. Or… he thought it was a date. She had said she was getting off of work at eight and didn't have any plans. He said he'd meet her at the Three Broomsticks. "Serena, which shirt do you think would look better?"

Serena stopped what she was doing, looking at Andreas. "The blue one. It really brings out your eyes."

"Really?" Andreas asked, looking down at the two. "Perfect, thanks."

He stepped into the back room, pulled off his smock and a plain white shirt, switching it out and dusting off his jeans. Andreas looked into a mirror, fixing his hair, letting little silver sparks from his casting come from his hands rather than using a wand.

Grabbing a black jacket, Andreas walked back to the front. "You don't mind if I leave you to lock up, do you?" he asked.

"I, er," Serena paused. "I was going to go home and study, but I guess not."

"Oh," Andreas said, scratching the back of his head. He was running late and the products were a mess from all the students coming through. Generally, he avoided using his casting for little things. He learned at school that wandless magic tended to bring a certain kind of attention that was annoying to deal with. Still, it was only him and Serena. He lifted his hands, concentrating. He felt all the little bits and pieces, everything that was out of place, and he pulled, tugged, and moved them. Serena's eyes widened with her smile as she watched everything sort back into place.

Serena laughed. "That was amazing," she said. "Why don't you do that all the time?"

Andreas shrugged. "My mum made a real point about it being a special thing. Not to take it for granted. So I try not to."

"How—"

"We're gypsies," Andreas said. "Long explanation, actually, but it's just… one of the things some gypsies can do."

"Oh. I had no idea," Serena said.

She seemed relieved that the sorting was done and Andreas reached over to grab the broom, his casting sparks flickering onto Serena's skin in the process.

"Sorry," Andreas said as she pulled her hand back. "Just some extra casting let loose. Or maybe it's because I'm nervous."

"For what?" Serena asked.

Andreas picked up the sweeping where Serena had left off. "I'm meeting up with Shantelle," he said.

"Oh," Serena replied, her voice with a downturn. "I didn't know you were…"

"Not yet," Andreas said. "But, you know, this could be the start of it! How are classes going, though? I've been meaning to ask, but…" … hadn't really thought of it. Andreas didn't want to admit that, though. Serena was constantly asking for as many hours as she could get and Andreas sometimes forgot that she was still working on her studies too. At least until Grandpa would ask about Serena.

"They're fine," Serena said. "I'm having some trouble with potions, but I think I'll be able to go see Professor Turner about some questions next week."

"Great," Andreas said. He leaned the broom against the wall and held a palm towards the small pile of dust, making it disappear. "Well, I think that's enough for tonight. I'll come in early to take care of anything else so you don't have to stay late."

"Thanks," Serena said, relieved. "Have fun… with Shantelle."

"I will," Andreas said, smiling.

He locked up the shop and headed straight to the inn, finding Shantelle bundled up against the October breeze just outside the door.

"Hi," Andreas said.

"Andy!" Shantelle said with enough enthusiasm to make Andreas nearly miss a step, tripping on flat ground. "You alright?"

"Fine, yeah, fine," Andreas replied. "I thought we could, er, take a walk?"

"That sounds so nice," Shantelle agreed, wrapping a hand through the nook of his arm. "It was _such_ a long day."

They talked for a while, walking to the outskirts of the village and through the orchards along the west side, exchanging stories of the students and the bustle of that day's Hogsmeade visit from the school. Her tinkling laugh reverberated against the starry sky and Andreas had never been more enchanted in his life.

Andreas told her about seeing his brother and sister, not to mention the several cousins that had come through the shop. The conversation bled into his time working for his cousin Fred and the plans he was coming up with to share. He didn't bother to mention he had planned to share it the last week, then backed out at the last minute.

"Those sound really fun," Shantelle said. "Is there anything you can do with your… hand magic that would be different?"

Of course Shantelle knew about his casting where Serena hadn't. Being in his year, Shantelle was there when he would default to using his hands, being told by teachers to pick up his wand and use that instead. She would have been around when some of the other students—in their year and older—would call for him to do things in the Great Hall to show it off. He tapered its use by the end of the year, making excuses and letting the others think it had faded, the way most wizards' non-wand magic faded as they grew older.

"Some," Andreas said, turning and watching as she leaned back against the trunk of an apple tree. Her hair fell down her shoulder. Andreas held out his hand, reaching up to a branch and touching the tip with a finger. Silver sparks surrounded the spot, lining its way into the roots until green leaves sprouted on the single branch, a perfect red apple growing from the end. Shantelle gasped and Andreas smiled. He pulled the apple down, holding it out for Shantelle.

"Amazing," she said breathlessly.

"The gypsies used caster for their gardens for centuries," Andreas explained. "The clans relied on them for their food, mostly."

"What else can you do?"

Andreas held her hand out, palm up, and held his above hers. It was something he saw his parents do all the time, though his mum's own sparks were golden flits instead of silver. He tried to produce the little sparks, but they didn't come quickly. He concentrated, narrowing his eyes until the sparks moved between both of their palms, edging along her skin. Shantelle giggled.

"That tickles," she said, pulling her hand back. "What else?"

"What are your favorite flowers?" Andreas whispered.

Shantelle looked up, pursing her lips and humming. "Daffodils," she said.

Andreas rubbed his hands and knelt by the ground, holding both palms over the soil. Thinking hard, he waited and enjoyed Shantelle's gasp as daffodils grew from the ground. He plucked them up, cutting their stems with another charm and handing the bouquet to Shantelle.

"They're lovely," she said.

"You're lovely," Andreas replied.

Shantelle's eyes met his, glimmering in the shaft of moonlight coming through the trees. He moved in, placing his hands on her waist. Andreas closed his eyes, leaning in and stopped as Shantelle placed her fingers gently to his mouth. Andreas opened his eyes, his face inches from hers.

"I don't like moving too fast," Shantelle whispered. "Okay?"

Andreas pulled back and swallowed. "Yeah, okay," he said with a nod. "Whatever you want."

Shantelle leaned over and kissed Andreas on the cheek. "You're such a sweetheart," she declared and his skin burned where her lips had been.

They walked again, in and out of the orchard as Shantelle took a bite from the apple, handing it over. They each took bites back and forth until there was only a core left, and Andreas made it disappear. Suddenly, they were at Shantelle's door on the top of stairs on the side of the Three Broomsticks.

"I had a lovely time tonight," Shantelle said.

"Can I take you out later next week?" Andreas asked. "Dinner… o-or—"

"Sure," Shantelle stopped him. "Wednesday?"

"Wednesday," Andreas agreed.

Shantelle opened the door, stepping inside. Andreas looked at her as she closed the door. "Goodnight," she whispered.

"Yeah," Andreas said, still grinning stupidly. The door shut and Andreas took the steps back down, whistling all the way back to the shop.

Wednesday. He would look forward to Wednesday.


	3. Sisters

**A/N:** I'm sure most of you have realized there's something up with fanfic's review system and they are not showing up in the feeds. I still seem to be getting them via email, but if you haven't received a response it may be because I never did get an email and cannot access it here. Regardless, thank you for reading and thanks to all those who review! I love getting your reactions... SO MUCH!

 _ **Sisters**_

Callie sat on her hands under a tree near the lake after lunch on Sunday, her herbology textbook in her lap with a piece of parchment and quill on top. She was done with her homework for the week and watched the leaves sway in the fall breeze. Possibilities moved in the background. One of her classmates had hidden her winter cloak and scarf, but it was a warm day, at least, and Callie would see where it was as soon as they decided the place to hide it. In the meantime, she waited, writing a letter to her parents.

Callie picked up the quill to continue.

 _Hogsmeade was good. Andy gave me and Isabella each a chocolate frog when we went in to visit. Dad's friend, Mr. Belvedere, was staying at the inn and says hello, by the way._

Mr. Belvedere seemed very cheery when Callie ran into him. He said he had seen her twin sister earlier with her own friends, but was glad to see her. He asked how school was going and thanked Callie for tipping him off about the box.

"Did you know what the box was for?" Mr. Belvedere asked.

"No, sir," Callie answered.

"How did you know about it?" he asked, leaning forward curiously.

"I saw it," Callie said.

"How?" he pushed.

Callie shrugged. "I saw you opening it. It was broken. You were upset."

Mr. Belvedere smiled. Amused, like her parents often were at such declarations. "Let me get that butterbeer for you as a thanks."

Callie allowed him to pay and sat in the Three Broomsticks, waiting for Isabella to get there. She saw Abby and Malus come in, finding a back table. When Isabella finally arrived, she scoffed, rolled her eyes, and said she'd rather not dine with that sort of entertainment and the two of them left, Callie's drink only half gone.

 _Grandpa said we're doing grindylows next and he let me help account for all the kappas before they were sent away. He wouldn't tell me what's after the grindylows, but I saw him looking for a boggart in the dungeons. He won't find it for another few weeks. Still, I'm looking forward to that lesson._

She lowered her quill, thinking about telling him that Cara still seemed sad about not being on the team. Callie tried to catch her at Hogsmeade, but Cara just told Callie that she didn't want to hear it and that she was busy with her friends. The first game was coming up with Gryffindor against Hufflepuff and there were too many possibilities to know the outcome yet, but Callie felt if Cara was playing they would win. Not because she saw it, but because she knew her sister. She believed in her. Callie just didn't know how to make Cara know that. Especially since Cara didn't want to talk to her lately.

 _Other classes are good. Miss you._

 _Love,_

 _Callie_

"Hey," Isabella said, holding her black, long-haired cat as she walked towards the tree. Her cat, Furina, came almost everywhere with Isabella. It was smart, if incredibly lazy, preferring to sit in Isabella's lap than chase the birds and rodents they encountered while outside. Furina jumped from Isabella's arms and sauntered up to Callie, rubbing up against her knee for attention. "What are you doing out here?"

"Fresh air," Callie said, looking up at the sky.

"Did you find your cloak?" Isabella asked, sitting crossed legged across from Callie. Furina moved between the two of them, striving to get as much attention as she could manage.

"Not yet," Callie said. "They'll get bored with it soon, I think."

"You should tell your head of house," Isabella said. It was what she suggested every time, but Callie didn't want to get anyone in trouble.

"I'll find it," Callie said, folding up her letter and using her wand to seal it. She'd go up and see if their owl was around soon. For now, she tucked the letter away. "Did you finish the potions essay?"

"Almost," Isabella replied. "If Malus would ever get back to our common room I could get him to help me."

"Abby is tutoring a friend in Transfigurations soon," Callie told her. "At least, she told me that this morning."

"Well, we're having an exploding snaps tourney in Slytherin this evening. Want to partner with me?" Isabella asked.

"Sure!" Callie said.

"Good. I want to beat Jacob Jarmin and shut his fat mouth," Isabella said.

"He just likes you, you know."

"Bloody idiotic way to show it, constantly pointing out that he's better at me at everything," Isabella said. Callie smiled. Isabella didn't put up with much. And when she didn't play along, she was more likely to play an endgame of vengeance than let it be.

"Mind if I invite Cara too?"

"Yes," Isabella replied with a sneer. "You realize she's a total git, right?"

"That's my sister."

"Yeah, well, she's still a git," Isabella said with a shrug. "But I guess if you must. She'll probably say no anyway."

"Thanks," Callie replied. She reached over petting Furina as the cat purred happily. "I'll go ask Cara and meet you at the stairs leading to your common room?"

"Sure," Isabella said. "Be ready with your fortune telling voodoo so we can win, by the way."

"You know it doesn't work like that. I can't always make myself see the right moves."

Isabella scoffed. "Maybe I should just go find myself a best friend who can control their thrid eye," Isabella said with a grin.

Callie returned it with a smile and they made their way up to the castle, Callie telling Isabella about the boggart lessons in the near future, and the two of them arguing over what their own boggarts would turn into and how to combat it.

"It's not going to turn into a tomato," Isabella said.

"No, but it could turn into my mum trying to make me eat my tomatoes," Callie said.

Isabella rolled her eyes and they went their separate ways.

* * *

Cara sat at the table in the library, Cheyenne sitting across from her.

"So ask him," Cheyenne said. "We have another Hogsmeade weekend right before winter break, Cara. Do it."

"Yeah, maybe," Cara said. Lewis had hardly talked to her since the trials. Cheyenne said it must be because he was so busy.

Cara had tried to get a sense of how he was feeling. Anxious, definitely. More so as the first Quidditch match approached. The rest was also fuzzy, which Cara wasn't sure why. There were only a few people she couldn't read. Callie's friend, Isabella, was one of them, but most people she could at least tap into a sense. Lewis was apparently another. She'd never realized, since she hadn't tried to tap into his emotions before. And he was hardly ever around for her to figure it out without her extra sense.

"Speak of the devil," Cheyenne whispered, looking to her left.

Cara snapped her head that direction. Lewis's eyes squinted, concentrated on the titles along the spines of the books, his finger running the bookshelf as he searched for something.

"Go talk to him," Cheyenne said, leaning forward.

"No," Cara replied, feeling her cheeks burn at the suggestion. "I don't have anything to say."

"Hey Lewis," Cheyenne said with a smile.

Cara leaned over her book, hoping he couldn't see her blushing with her curly hair falling over her face in this position.

"Hello," Lewis said.

"What are you up to?" Cheyenne continued. Cara kicked her under the table, but her friend only pulled her legs back.

"Just looking for some books," Lewis said.

"Can you come help us with something?" Cheyenne asked.

Cara pulled her head up, glaring at Cheyenne, who seemed entertained by the situation. Lewis walked over, pulling out the chair beside Cheyenne and sitting. "What is it?"

"Do you remember what Professor Longbottom said about the differences between fungal soil and charm enhanced?"

Lewis leaned forward, grabbing Cheyenne's textbook and pointing to the page he thought the information was on. Cara scribbled along the edge of her parchment roll, looking up every now and again.

"I think that's what he meant at least," Lewis finished.

"Thanks, that helps," Cheyenne said. She looked down at her watch. "Oh no! I totally forgot I was going to meet Artemis! See you at dinner Cara?"

Cara watched her leaving, wanting to protest, but Lewis was still there. "So… how are practices?" Cara asked quietly, finally looking at him.

Lewis sat back in his chair, examining his hand with a strange expression. "Alright, I guess," he said.

"You ready for the game this—"

"Why did you miss?" Lewis asked, his eyes hitting hers so hard that Cara felt disoriented.

"I… what do you mean?"

"You missed on purpose," Lewis said.

Cara's face burned again. "No, I just… I guess I was nervous and—"

"No you weren't," Lewis countered. "I'm not stupid, Cara."

"I didn't… I mean…"

"Just tell me why you missed," Lewis asked, leaning forward.

"I thought you wanted to be on the team," Cara said. She swallowed. "I didn't want you to be upset."

"I wanted to _earn_ a spot on the team," Lewis said. "But I saw you practicing with your cousin at the start of the year. You should have made it and I wouldn't have been upset. What I am upset about is that you thought I was so pathetic you had to give it to me."

"You aren't pathetic," Cara backpedaled. It was bad enough to write home about how she hadn't made the team. To realize Lewis was actually angry with her over taking the fall made it all much, much worse. "Besides, it's too late now," she spat, certain this was not the conversation Cheyenne had expected to leave her alone to have.

"Go talk to Keith and tell him you want another shot," Lewis said.

"I can't—"

"Sure you can," Lewis said. "I'll tell him I don't care. I can always try out next year."

"No, it's too late."

Lewis stopped, pushing back in his chair and standing up. "I used to think you were better than Cheyenne and the way she tries to manipulate everything. I thought maybe you made her better. Now it just seems like she makes you worse."

Cara tried to find words as he turned and walked down the row of shelves and out of the door of the library. She buried her face in her hands, wishing more than ever that she hadn't boggled that moment. Cara wished she could go back with the knowledge she had now. She would never listen to Cheyenne again.

"Cara?"

She turned around and let out a groan. Callie stood in the next aisle over, hand hanging on a shelf and eyes wide and sad.

"What do you want," Cara snapped, wiping away the tears that had developed.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked.

The words made everything inside Cara crack. She didn't even know why, except that there was already a fissure running along every nerve and the simple question cracked it wide open. "I'm fine," she hissed, turning and shoving her books into her bag. "What are you even doing here?"

"I came to see if you wanted to go play exploding snaps with me," Callie said. "You've seemed sad—"

"Oh, is that something you _saw,_ " Cara continued to snarl. "Did you see me humiliated? Or do you just have a knack for being here to rub it in?"

"I-I didn't mean to—"

"You never mean to," Cara said, throwing her book bag over her shoulder. "You're so oblivious, Callie! Just… stay out of it."

Callie stayed still as Cara pushed passed her, tears of hurt and embarrassment threatening to spring up again. It was easier—far easier—to be mad at Callie than to dwell on how she had ruined her shot with Lewis. So Cara chose the former. To avoid the tears.

* * *

Gryffindor won the first Quidditch match by twenty points. It was a close, exciting game and Abby sat with Malus in the Slytherin section, catching Harriet and Cara before the crowds headed back. Cara followed behind the other Gryffindors, which seemed highly unlike her to Abby.

"I'm going to see if Callie's talked to her recently," Abby told Malus, reaching up on her toes to kiss him.

"If you must," he said with a grin.

"I'll meet you after dinner?" she suggested.

"Come and go room?" Malus countered.

Abby nodded, biting her bottom lip with her arms hanging on Malus's shoulders. Malus swayed with her for a few more moments, his hands on her hips.

"How do, Abigail?" Grandpa Potter said.

He was still separated from them by a crowd taking the stairs but Malus jumped back, hands off her as Abby chuckled and looked over. "Good, Grandpa," she called back. He nodded and wandered off, but Malus didn't touch her again, except to lean over and kiss her cheek before they went their different ways.

Abby looked in the Great Hall first, where some people had gone straight to the meal. Most everyone would come down later, when the bulk of the food appeared. Next she checked the Ravenclaw tower, though Callie wasn't in the common room or her dormitory. The library was her next stop, where she found Callie sitting next to a window, having made a large pillow float her two feet above the ground, making a pseudo reading nook. She flipped through some worn out novel, the cover tattered and chunks of pages falling out.

"Hey Callie," Abby said, leaning against the shelves next to her.

Callie turned quickly, her eyes going wide. "Don't meet Malus tonight," she said immediately.

"What?" Abby asked, raising and eyebrow and smiling.

"I know you're supposed to meet him, but don't," Callie said.

"Why not?"

Callie swallowed. "It's not going to be good," she said.

Abby paused for a few moments, tilting her head. "Don't worry about that," Abby said. "I wanted to see if you know how Cara's doing? Since you have classes together, and everything."

"She's still upset. And Lewis is mad at her for what she did," Callie said.

"What did she do?" Abby asked, confused.

"Cara missed the shot."

"Why is he mad about that?"

"She did it on purpose."

Abby froze. That didn't make sense at all. Cara had wanted to play for Gryffindor for as long as Abby could remember. Cara would play Quidditch for hours, even if there wasn't anyone playing with her. "Callie, that's not what happened."

"Yes it is," Callie said. There was no irritation at the contradiction, but the type of certainty only Callie possessed.

"Did she tell you that?"

"No," Callie replied. "I saw it. Just like I saw you going to see Malus. Don't do it."

Callie turned back to her book and Abby opened and closed her mouth several times, then turned and left, finding no sensible way to respond.

Abby went to the Great Hall to have dinner. Malus wasn't there, but then they often ate with their own friends then met up later. Grabbing some stew and bread, Abby finished and decided to finish her defense essay. As she wrote, Abby found herself distracted over and over again by Callie's warning.

Callie often gave odd advice and told people what would happen. It wasn't ever anything big and Abby figured it was more often than not observance that gave her the information. Like when she told Abby that Grandpa was making them do stunning spells at the beginning of term. Callie spent a lot of time helping Grandpa Potter, so she probably just saw his lesson plans or heard him say something about it to another professor. Yet the way she told Abby not to meet with Malus… and how she had known… Abby couldn't completely dismiss the questions. They had _just_ decided to meet up. Abby tried to think if Malus had time to tell Isabella, who may have told Callie. But when? Or maybe Callie had been closer than Abby realized when they had talked.

Abby brushed it off and grabbed the small hand mirror from her bedside table to check her hair before skipping down the tower stairs and made her way towards the come and go room.

Andreas had taught them about the come and go room, but wouldn't explain how he'd learned of it until last year when he was about to leave. He sat his sister, Trina, and Abby both down and gave them a map he said he'd found in his dad's office the Christmas of his second year. He showed them how to use it and said that he figured it should stay in the family, but since they were both in the same year he thought they should be able to share it.

Trina let Abby hold onto it and it sat in her trunk at the bottom, in between the pages of her diary, which she rarely wrote in anymore. Trina would occasionally ask to use it and Abby enjoyed having such a secret just between the two of them. When they were alone, the two would sometimes talk about who they would pass it down to next. Abby thought that perhaps Harriet would make the best use of it yet. Trina agreed, stating that Fritz seemed perfectly capable of getting into trouble without the map.

Abby sighed as she went up the last set of steps. She should have brought it tonight. Just in case they were here longer than they planned.

There was a little box with a chocolate frog at the edge corner of the tapestry and Abby smiled. This was Malus's signal to her that he was inside. He was almost always there first and always left something there for Abby before he went in.

Walking along the corridor, Abby thought of the room they usually were in together. It was smaller, with a loveseat, and some of the things they liked to do together, like puzzles and books of riddles, though the latter she was sure Malus did because she enjoyed them.

Abby saw the door appear and smiled, turning the handle and pushing it open. She stopped. Arms. Hands. Lips. Malus was entangled with Ines Sanchez from his house. Abby's heart caught in her chest. She closed the door, covering her mouth as tears filled her eyes.

The box with the chocolate frog fell from her hand as she ran along the corridor, pushing past a pair of second years and moved quickly. She took a back hallway, rather than passing the Great Hall and most everyone she may have known. Her friend, Lonnie, tried to talk to her as she burst through the Ravenclaw Common room, but she didn't reply as she took the steps up to her dormitory two at a time, falling onto her bed. Abby's pillow muffled her cries. They only grew the longer she laid there, wondering how Malus could do that to her. Why, when they had already planned to meet up, would he do that? It must have been easier, she thought, than breaking up with her. Let Abby be the one to end it.

Her bedroom door creaked open and Abby expected to hear Lonnie.

"Abby?" Callie said instead. "You went didn't you?"

Abigail turned sitting up against the headboard and pulling her pillow into her chest. She nodded.

Callie stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her. She walked to Abby's bed, sitting on the corner. "It wasn't his fault," Callie said.

"Is that what he told you?"

"No," Callie said. "I saw—"

"You saw?" Abby snapped. "Callie, you couldn't have. You don't know anything." Abby cried again.

"Abby, I just want to help," Callie said, her eyes round and earnest.

"Well you can't," Abby said. She curled up on her bed again, hugging her pillow. "Just leave me alone, Callie."

"But Abby—"

"Leave me alone!" Abby yelled.

Callie didn't say anything, but also didn't move for several moments. The bed springs shifted as she stood and Abby heard her walk slowly towards the dormitory door. "I'm sorry, Abby," Callie said quietly, her own voice heavy with tears.

Abby didn't say anything as the door closed again. She stayed there, sobbing buckets of tears.

* * *

"Alright, settle down," Harry said. "And put your books away."

The students all buzzed with excitement at the proclamation and Harry smiled to himself, remembering the feeling well. So few of his own defense classes were interesting, that it always recalled moments with Remus and Moody. A bitter sweetness that was only alright because the world was still alright. On the whole, at least.

"Okay there, Callie?" Harry asked as he passed her desk. She was only one who hadn't moved immediately to pack away her things. Callie seemed to shake out of herself at his question and nodded quickly. "Books away."

She moved as some of the nearby students sniggered. He waited a moment. "Alright, come line up on the far wall."

All the students moved as Harry levitated a trunk into the center of the room, sending the desks and chairs to stack along the walls. There were whispers among the students as he stepped closer to them. Several girls gasped as banging from inside the trunk began.

"What you will be dealing with today is a creature that is rather harmless, so long as you deal with them smartly and quickly. They like the dark and can often be found in closets. Can anyone tell me what I have here?"

There was steady silence and blank stares until Callie raised her hand. Harry nodded at her.

"A boggart," Callie said.

"Very good," Harry said. "Take ten points for Ravenclaw."

Callie was perhaps the only student Harry ever saw who consistently received eye rolls from her own house for earning them points. He cleared his throat as a few class members muttered about the declaration and they stopped.

"Who can tell me what a boggart is?" Harry asked.

At this, several students' hands rose and he took them one at a time until they had the overall background information. Harry taught them the spell and they practiced it for several minutes before he called their attention back.

"Now, the most difficult aspect is not the charm, but the concentration," Harry said. "It's about understanding yourself and what you're going to see. It's about not only knowing what will make you frightened, but what will make you laugh. So think. Think hard. And then we'll begin."

He loved watching the class of students each figuring this part out. Each year there was at least one afraid of spiders (which Harry enjoyed reporting back to Ron), and a few with other typical fears of vampires, snakes, and trolls. He always stood at the ready. When they were all prepared, Harry set them in a line.

"Don't retreat. I'm right here," Harry assured them. "Daniel, you first."

Harry opened the lid with a wave of his wand and prodded the box until the boggart came out, shifting with a crack into a large, terrifying clown.

" _Riddikulus_ ," Daniel said. The red rubber nose honked like a goose and several of the students laughed.

"Next!" shouted Harry.

Each student took a turn, the pride at their accomplishment replacing the knee jerk reactions to their fears in each case. Harry stood to the side, calling out for each one until it came to Callie—the end of the line.

Harry watched proudly as she licked her lips. Maybe it was just his prejudice, but his grandchildren had all done well in these practical classes up to this point. Andreas was top of his defense class and Trina managed these things simply. Even Abby had done better than most in her class. He was interested to see what Callie's boggart would become. The girl was so nonplussed, just like her father, that Harry wondered if for once they would see the boggart for what it really was.

Instead, it shifted and class went silent as a couple of the students now had doppelgangers in the form the boggart. The most prominent was Daniel. "No one likes you," the boggart voice, heavier and more growling than Daniel's actual voice, said. "No one wants you here."

The real Daniel turned bright red. "I never said that!"

Callie was tearing up but lifted her wand. " _Rid… ridiklus,"_ she said. There was a crack and Daniel disappeared.

Harry thought it strange, though it was changing to Abby and Cara. For a moment he thought it had worked. Then he noticed the scowls on their faces.

"Leave us alone, Callie," the boggart-Cara said.

"You ruin everything!" shouted boggart-Abby.

Callie hadn't moved, though her eyes were flooded and her bottom lip quivered. The boggart continued to taunt her.

"It's all your fault Malus and I broke up," Abby said. "It's _your_ fault!"

Harry stepped in front of her and with another crack, the boggart became a dementor. There were gasps and rather than ending the boggart, he stunned it so the dementor tripped backwards and into the truck. With one last flick of his wand the lid closed.

Harry turned back and saw Callie still standing there, eyes downcast. The other students were standing back, avoiding looking at her as though to do so would involve them in her misery.

"Good work," Harry said shortly. "Read up on boggarts in your text and be ready to discuss this more in depth next week."

The students moved to their bags quickly, none more so than Callie. Harry watched them shuffling away. "Callie, I'd like a moment," he said quickly before she walked out.

No one stopped to wait for her. In fact, they all seemed more anxious to get out of there as Callie turned back walking into the middle of the room. She still looked down at the stone floor and Harry waited until the last of her classmates were gone. The tears still hadn't spilt over. Callie tried to hold it back. Harry could see it teetering on the edge.

Harry wanted to find the right words to say, but there was nothing. In the back of his mind cycled the times he'd been mortified to be in the company of Neville or avoiding Luna or scrambling to save himself from embarrassment when Ginny sent a valentine. As a student he had never thought of them. And now that he watched his own granddaughter deal with other children's narrow mindedness—perhaps even her own sisters' narrow mindedness—he understood the gravity of those actions.

There were no words. So instead, he wrapped his arms around her. Callie fell into his embrace and cried. Harry played with her wild, red, curly hair and kissed the top of her head.


	4. Lost Connections

_**Lost Connections**_

"Once the closing checklist is done, we can lock up," Andreas told Jimmy, the newest hire at the shop.

He was lanky and pale with an under bite, and scratched his head more often, looking around confused, rather than doing something. But if he showed up, it would be a start. Andreas just hoped he would show up. They still wouldn't let Sam Wellington go, but Andreas was going to begin scheduling him only on Hogsmeade weekends for the school and whenever Serena needed time off to take care of exams. Having Jimmy should help with that as well. There were a few new shops going up in the village, making it busier as the Christmas holidays approached as well.

"So… why don't you go check the carts in the back for extra inventory and I'll do the sweeping," Andreas suggested.

"Er, sure," Jimmy said, scratching his head again and meandering back.

Yes, another warm body. Andreas grabbed the broom and looked towards the door. He held out his hand, getting the broom to move on its own vigorously around the room as he moved onto sorting misplaced merchandise in the meantime.

If he hurried, he might be able to catch Shantelle at work. They had been out half a dozen times in the last months—less than Andreas wanted, but of course their schedules often conflicted. If she were working and James could find someone to go with, he would go have drinks or dinner at the Three Broomsticks to just be near. Hagrid was almost always up for going out, though Andreas had never been as close to Hagrid as his father or grandfather, and Trina often went to visit him at the hut rather than Andreas. He was a bit blundering, but so long as Andreas got to see Shantelle, he didn't mind much.

Andreas grabbed the broom and finished getting rid of the dust all around, pulling the till to count.

"I think I got it," Jimmy said, his heavy cockney accent making him sound additionally unsure of himself. "Load the brown cart from the blue?"

"Yes, good," Andreas replied, glad it seemed to be sticking. "Serena will make sure it gets out in the morning. And of course on Fridays you want to check for any price changes or sales tags that need to go out as well."

"Price changes," Jimmy repeated. "Right."

"I think that's all for tonight," Andreas said.

Jimmy's stick-like body slumped in relief. "Right."

"Why don't you grab your things and I'll let you out. I have a couple things in the office to finish up."

Andreas waited by the door as Jimmy wrapped himself in a scarf and coat. After letting him out, Andreas locked the door and rubbed his hands together, combating the cold he let in during the brief gust of air. He took the piles of galleons, sickles, and knuts into his office and counted, setting the till up for the next day.

When Andreas was about ready to lock up for the night, he noticed a box on the edge of the cabinet by the door, wrapped in parcel paper and tied with string. He picked it up, pulling on the string bow and opening the paper carefully. He opened the box and smiled, pulling out a pair of omnioculars. A note on top read: _That_ _England vs. Portugal game you always bring up. Maybe you can watch it again, instead of just talking about it._

Shantelle. It had to be from Shantelle. Not long before, he had told her about how it was the first game he could remember going to and how his dad took him—just him—to Italy for a week for the finals. It lasted three days and Andreas had memorized every move, every play, and every point scored. He loved that game and everything it had represented.

"How did she get this," Andreas muttered to himself, alone in the shop.

He held the omnioculars up to his eyes and watched a play he remembered from somewhere in the middle of the game. England rushed the field. Portugal couldn't keep up as the chaser, Humphries if Andreas remembered right, sped like a bullet, faked right, and sunk the shot. Andreas moved his finger up slowing the images down to a near standstill as he watched for the chaser's name on the back. Humphries, indeed.

Andreas tucked the omnioculars into his pocket and hurried out of the shop, locking up behind him and made his way to the Three Broomsticks to thank Shantelle. After the effort it must have taken, he certainly couldn't wait. Only once he got there, Shantelle was nowhere to be found.

"Is, er, Shantelle in the back?" Andreas asked the bartender.

"Off tonight," he replied gruffly.

"But—" Andreas started, but the bartender turned away, uninterested.

Andreas had suggested a few nights before to meet up after his shift. Shantelle said she was busy. But then sometimes her shifts changed. Andreas left the Three Broomsticks and headed south on the main road towards the flat Shantelle lived above an older couple that owned the building. He made his way up the steps on the side of the house and raised his hand to knock when he heard someone inside. A male voice.

"Come on, Shantelle," the faceless man said.

Her giggle made its way to Andreas's ears. "Maybe later," she said.

"This summer? Let me take you to Paris this summer," he said.

Andreas's face burned as his hand fell to his side. Shantelle's voice lowered so he couldn't hear her response clearly, but Andreas didn't know if he wanted to hear. He turned, more aware of any creak on the rickety stairs in a way he hadn't been on the way up. Whatever the case, they were far too busy to hear him, it seemed, and Andreas dug his hands in his pockets and picked up his pace, his head bent against the growing wind.

Turning a corner, Andreas hit someone head on, reaching out his hands instinctively, grasping their arms with his casting as they stumbled.

"I'm so sorry," he said breathlessly, as a wide-eyed Serena composed herself.

Serena put a hand to her chest letting out a breath as Andreas realized he was still holding to her with his magic and released.

"No, I should have been watching better," she said, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Er, what are you doing out now anyway?" Andreas asked. Lights glowed in most of the town windows, but it was still well past eight. Probably past nine, now that Andreas thought of it.

"I'm just coming from the school," Serena said, pointing towards Hogwarts. "I had a charms exam to sit and your grandpa gave me some tea in his office while we talked about some of the defense concepts I was having issues with, actually."

"Oh, was he staying the night?" Andreas asked. Grandpa rarely stayed over rather than going home, and usually only when Grandma was staying with the Longbottoms or something special was happening at Hogwarts.

"No," Serena answered. "He walked we back to town before he apparated. What are you doing out?"

"I, er," Andreas scratched his head. "I was out for a walk."

Andreas looked at Serena, whose eyes were focused so clearly on him. There was flush to her cheeks in the cold.

"I was just going to go home and have a drink," Andreas said. "It's been a long day. Want to come by?"

"I—" Serena looked over.

"It's alright, you don't have to."

"No, I want to," Serena replied rapidly. "I've just been away all evening and my mum has been struggling… but I have a mo, I think."

"Great," Andreas said. He nodded the direction of his flat and Serena followed, telling him about the work she had been running past Grandpa Potter and how her other classes were going.

They got to Andreas's flat and he pulled out a firewhiskey for each of them as Serena pulled off her scarf and heavy traveling cloak.

"Thanks," she said, taking the bottle from him. "How's Jimmy holding up?"

"He'll be fine," Andreas said. "He'll never be the mastermind at the shop, but we don't really need one of those."

"Besides we already have one," Serena said with a grin. Andreas tilted his head, confused. "I saw a list you left in the stockroom with ideas for Christmas Crackers that transform the pullers into various animals."

Andreas felt a blush work its way up his neck. "Oh, I didn't mean to leave that lying around."

"It's a good idea," Serena said.

"Well, that one sort of came from the deck of animal cards Uncle George came up with ages ago," Andreas admitted.

"Still brilliant."

"Thanks," Andreas said.

"So when are those crackers going on the shelves?" Serena asked.

"Probably never," Andreas admitted.

"Why not?"

"It's not entirely worked out yet," Andreas said. "I'll tell Fred about them when I have it."

"But Fred would be a good person to work those ideas out with, don't you think?" Serena suggested. "I mean, he's always seemed friendly enough to me. And he's your cousin, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but—" Andreas pressed his lips together, unsure quite how to explain. If his dad was ever going to get his choice to stay in Hogsmeade and work for the shop, his ideas had to work. Not just be acceptable, they had to really _really_ work.

"But what?" Serena asked.

"But it has to be ready. I can't go into it half arsed," Andreas said.

"It looked pretty ready to me. You even had a sketch of a logo next to it."

"That's just daydreaming," Andreas replied.

"Daydreaming is just another word for unexecuted plans," Serena retorted. Andreas looked over at her as she leaned back, taking a long drink from her firewhiskey, grimacing.

"Don't drink much?"

"Never, really," Serena admitted. "I was too good in school, probably, and I have too many younger siblings."

"How many?" Andreas asked.

"Three," Serena said. "My brothers are in fourth and second year, and my little sister is six."

"Wow," Andreas said. "Big jump for that last one."

"She was surprise. She was born just before dad started having problems," Serena said. "What were you doing walking out so late? Brainstorming?"

Andreas let out a long breath, playing with the corner of the label on his bottle. "I was trying to go see Shantelle, but someone else was already there."

"Someone?… oh," Serena said as Andreas shot a significant glance. "I see."

"Maybe you can help me, actually," Andreas said, leaning forward in his armchair. He pulled out the omnioculars and Serena's face went strangely blank. "She left this for me, right? And then I go over there and she was with another bloke, but it sounded like he wanted to take her to Paris on holiday but she was saying no. That's all good right?"

There was a long silence. "How do you know Shantelle left it for you?"

"Because I was telling her all about the time I went with my dad to my first real Quidditch game last week. And then she went and found the exact omniculars for it," Andreas said. Serena bit her bottom lip and looked down. "I mean, that means something right? If a girl goes that far out of her way for you?"

"Yeah, typically," Serena muttered.

"So I shouldn't give up?" Andreas asked, grasping on to the tenuous threadbare cloth that was his hope. "I should actually go for it right?"

Serena sat back, turning her bottle in her hands. "Personally, I think Shantelle doesn't really like anyone but herself," Serena said, choosing each word carefully.

"But, the omnioculars," Andreas pointed back to his strongest piece of evidence yet. "I mean that says something."

"It does," Serena conceded quietly.

"Then I'll do it," Andreas declared. "I'll figure out exactly how to win her over."

"Yeah," Serena said. That sat in silence for a moment before she set her bottle on the side table. "I really should get home. Mum's expecting me."

"Right," Andreas said, standing as she gathered all her things again. "Well, thanks Serena. It's great to have a friend to bounce these things off of."

"Anytime," Serena said, though she tucked herself in her cloak and rushed out the door.

Andreas sat back on the couch, thinking through one idea after another, picturing Shantelle's surprised and touched reactions. He tried to shake himself out of it, reminding himself these were all only daydreams. But then what was that Serena had called those? Unexecuted plans. He could change that. He would change that.

* * *

Callie walked alone towards Hogsmeade on their trip before Christmas holidays. Isabella was meeting her there, but had gotten a detention when she told their potions professor that he was an incorrect, ignorant toerag when he scolded her for pressing the juices from a Halper's truffle rather than simply slicing it. Isabella had many shortcuts like this, but the professor didn't like her to use them and Isabella didn't like being told not to.

Abby and Cara were still angry with her. Harriet asked Callie to pick some things up for her from Honeydukes and Andy, but there was little to look forward to otherwise. Grandpa kept trying to cheer Callie up, but what she really wanted (more than anything) was to be helpful to her sisters. She kept trying to see something helpful, but nothing seemed to come. Abigail wouldn't listen to her about how Malus had accidentally taken a love potion meant for someone else, and apparently hadn't listened to him either. Or maybe Malus just didn't realize that's what had happened, which seemed unlikely with his potions acumen.

Then there was Cara. Cara who was walking several yards in front of Callie, laughing with Artemis and Cheyenne. Cara who looked back and stopped giggling, getting her friends to walk faster so she wouldn't have to talk with Callie. Not that Callie was going to try. Not today, at least. With Christmas holidays, Cara would probably be fine again for a while, then remember how Callie ruined her life at school and go back to the silent treatment. Callie had already decided just to enjoy the holiday and not worry about the rest. Maybe their mum would even help Abby where Callie could not.

Callie went to Honeydukes first. She would wait for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, since Isabella enjoyed saying hello to Andy. Instead, she headed towards the Three Broomsticks where she had agreed to meet Isabella. Callie ordered a butterbeer as well as a basket of chips. She would eat one, then dip another in ketchup, drawing on the white paper lining the basket with little circles and stick figures and flowers.

"Hello there," Belvedere said, sitting beside Callie.

"Hello, Mr. Belvedere," Callie said. "You're back in Hogsmeade?"

"Yes, yes, just some unfinished business," Belvedere replied, looking around. "Do you always come alone, Callie?"

"Not always," Callie replied. "Just most of the time."

"Ah, very well," Belvedere said, his fingers fiddling in front of him. White ghostlike shapes surrounded him—the possibilities moving across the room, out the door, straight through Callie. So very many outcomes. Until he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small, blue, round ball, holding it between his first finger and thumb. "Do you know what this is, Callie?"

Callie couldn't stop staring at it. Flashes and scenes hit her with a type of force moments of the future never did. Green jungle, war, people dead, a world dying.

"It's extinct," Callie said, fascinated with it more than the possibilities which often held her rapt attention. It was the only thing better than a possibility… it was an impossibility.

"Nearly," Belvedere said. "It's built back up. From memories. But it needs help, Callie. It needs someone that can see its future."

"Who?" Callie asked.

Belvedere smiled. "Someone brave and special," he replied. His eyes sparkled.

"You work for the ministry," Callie said.

"Yes."

"There's someone special there," Callie stated.

"No," Belvedere. "It's not something someone can learn. Would you mind? Just… holding onto this?"

Callie looked back to the marble-like orb. "My dad always said not to take things from strangers."

"I'm not a stranger, though," Belvedere argued. "You know me. And I know your dad."

It was so beautiful. Anyone else might have seen a plain blue, but Callie saw the gradients of cyan to cornflower in the sky, sea, and wildlife. She could see the fluctuations of a deep, vibrant green swaying listlessly in a breeze as strangely familiar creatures swung from vines. Without even realizing, she reached out, plucking the orb from between Belvedere's fingers and holding it between her own.

* * *

Serena walked out of the apothecary's with a new blend that made promises to heal her father. None of them had worked, so far, and she had little hope this would end any differently. Still, each seemed to lend them a week or two of steady time and if Serena could provide a nice Christmas for her siblings, then she would do it. Even if it took the last spare change she had.

Serena sighed, looking across at the Quidditch shop, where there were dozens of items on the wish list, most of which they couldn't afford. Then there was the dollhouse at the toy shop for Phoebe. She could afford it if she could just pull a few extra shifts. Serena shuffled her mind through how she could get caught up on her essays and manage the shifts and sighed at the thought.

If only her mother had bothered to learn _some_ useful skill when she was younger, maybe they would get by easier when her dad had been affected this way. Serena took a deep breath, trying not to be angry on this count. It was too late to do anything and could only serve as motivation for the sleepless nights, knowing she would someday be able to support herself on a real salary.

Pulling out a coin purse, Serena calculated how much she had left. She might not be able to get them much, but she could manage some Honeydukes chocolate for her brothers and sister.

Turning towards the sweet shop, Serena stopped, watching as a dark haired girl chased after one with wild red hair. One of Andreas's cousins, if she remembered right. His cousin seemed focused as she walked forward, her hand close to her chest.

"Callie," the dark haired girl said, fighting with a cat in her arms, pulling it close. "Where are you going? You know I hate when you do this."

Callie didn't respond, but continued forward, down the street and through the crowds. Only there weren't any more shops down that way. There were houses, then the hills on the outskirt. Serena was just about to follow when she saw Andreas pushing through the crowds of Hogwarts students.

"Andy?" Serena asked. "Who's in the shop?"

"Jimmy and Sam are there for the time being," Andreas said, nearly out of breath. "Have you seen—"

"Your cousin?" Serena asked. Andreas nodded. "I just saw her with a friend, I think."

"Which way?"

"Down there," Serena pointed. Andreas turned and picked up his pace. Serena ran to catch up, following on his heel. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, but she wasn't responding to me when they passed. And her friend didn't seem to have much luck either," Andreas said. "I just… I need to check."

"Of course," Serena said.

In a moment of irritation, Andreas moved his hands in front of him and parted the crowds with a fair amount of force. People exclaimed irritably, trying to figure out what had happened, but before they could find the source Andreas and Serena were far beyond them.

The houses became more spread and the paved street ended. They could hear Callie's friend before they saw either of them.

"This isn't funny, Callie, what are we doing out here?" Isabella demanded.

"Helping," Callie replied.

Andreas climbed a rock and held a hand down to help Serena up before turning back, jumping down.

"Callie," he said. Serena watched from the top of the rock. Callie's friend was still having trouble with her cat, who seemed panicked. Probably from her owner's tone or the way she had been rushed through the masses of people. "Callie what's—"

The ground shook as sound was sucked out of their surroundings. Something in Callie's hand grew as she stepped back, watching with as much calm as she had ignored the questions. Andreas grabbed Callie and her friend's hands, pulling them back, though it only continued to expand.

Serena's heart pounded as she jumped down onto their side, running towards the dark haired girl, keeping an arm around her. The cat leapt first, making its way into the blue void in front of them.

"Furina!" the girl cried out. Serena had to hold tight around her middle to keep her from jumping after the pet.

Something pulled them. Serena could feel it as she fought not only the girl, but her feet dragging against the gravel.

"Callie!" Andreas shouted, shaking her. Callie shook her head, eyes widening as she fell into his arms. Andreas was pushing her towards the rocks—towards safety—and Serena tried to mimick him, thinking if they all huddle together it could be waited out. Whatever _it_ was.

"No, don't!" Serena insisted as the girl continued to fight. "It's not safe!" she shouted above the din of the void's suction.

"Andy!" Callie shouted. "Help me, Andy!"

Serena looked over, almost having forgotten the other pair in her own struggle. Callie was being pulled in. Andreas's teeth were gritted as she moved slowly, tugged in a way the others certainly weren't. The girl's target seemed to change.

"Callie!" her friend yelled. "Don't go!"

Nothing seemed able to stop it, however. Serena moved forward, grabbing Andreas's arm as his feet lifted while Callie's friend took her wrist. They were both so small that the dark haired girl was pulled through as readily as Callie, Serena and Andreas digging their heels in to anchor the lot of them.

"Hold on, Serena," Andreas growled. "Hold on."

And she did. Or she tried to. And then the wind pulled her in too, bumping and throwing her so there was nothing but a blur of colors, a sinking feeling, and worry for what this would mean for her family.

* * *

Cara stood with her friends at the Shrieking Shack, joking and talking about the assignments due before the start of holiday. She wasn't looking forward to what followed school this time around. Especially since Grandpa Potter asked her to stay after class one day and lectured her about being nicer to Callie.

"I didn't say anything," Cara argued on her own behalf. It was bad enough that rumors were going around about Callie's boggart, but to have him actually reprimand her as if she had any control of it was almost too much for Cara to bear.

"She's your sister, Cara," Harry said. "Your _twin_ sister."

"That doesn't make her any less embarrassing when she goes on," she snapped. The look of disappointment on Grandpa's face made her regret it almost at once. "You don't know what it's like."

"I do," he responded. "I had several friends in school who weren't popular and didn't always fit in."

"Like who," Cara said, scoffing. Adults always tried to do that. They always wanted to find ways to make their point, even if it was a lie.

"Like your Grandma Luna," Grandpa snapped back.

Cara opened her mouth, then closed it again, looking down at the floor. He continued talking, asking her to just remember what was most important and telling her how much he wished he'd had siblings at her age. She sat through the rest, then walked out of his office.

Still, she had already planned on spending Hogsmeade weekend with Cheyenne and Artemis. And she couldn't get her gift for Callie if she was around. At least, this was what Cara told herself.

"Mum and Dad said we're going to Brazil over the break," Cheyenne said. "I'd much rather just stay home."

"At least Brazil will be warm. We're going to Scotland," Artemis said. "What about you Cara?"

"My mum and dad will be in England. Big family Christmas at my Uncle Al and Aunt Emmy's house," she replied.

There was a strange shift in Callie's mood. Above everyone else, Callie was the one Cara could sense most readily. When she was just being herself, Cara could generally set it aside and ignore it. But not when it changed. And not when it made no sense, like this.

Cara's attention was pulled away as Artemis and Cheyenne continued. Callie was intrigued, but it was more than that. No, it wasn't just intrigue. Callie was often intrigued. She was entranced. She couldn't tear herself away. Somewhere deep inside she was arguing with herself, but she wasn't winning. Not the knowing part of her, at least. Cara tried to stop what she was feeling on Callie's behalf, but she swallowed.

"I think I… I might have forgotten something," Cara said.

"What?" Cheyenne asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My… my something," Cara said, walking away.

The other two were confused, she could feel, but she pushed them aside, walking towards the village, hoping to sense Callie more as she got closer. Callie came in and out of focus and Cara wasn't sure why. She tried to weave in and out of the crowds, the excitement of the people around her clouding what she could tell from Callie, muddying it up as she tried moving faster.

Another shift. Fear. Paralyzing fear. Cara stopped. Callie was never afraid. Never. Her eyes widened.

"Cara, what are you doing?" Artemis asked, pulling her away.

The worst shift yet. Nothing. Callie was disconnected from her and as much as Cara tried to feel her again, Callie was gone.

"Something's wrong," Cara said, her eyes shifting as she tried to think what it meant. She could only come to one conclusion.

Without answering her friends Cara turned and ran as fast as she could back towards the school. Joke shop items fell from her pockets along with little slips of paper and notes. Cara didn't stop to pick them up. She nearly slipped at the entry way, dodged Peeves, who was on a spitball kick the last few weeks, and ran up the steps to Grandpa Potter's office.

Cara didn't bother with good manners as she threw it open, gasping for breath. Grandpa Potter looked up at her, mouth agape.

"Cara, I wasn't expecting to—"

"Something's wrong with Callie," she said quickly.

"What?"

"Callie, something's wrong," Cara said. "Grandpa, hurry!"


	5. A New Land

**_A New Land_**

Serena waited for a hard and final hit as the fall ended. Instead, her body fell into an almost sponge-like moss, a crack sounding strange against the springy sensation. She opened her eyes, feeling the ground around her. Serena's arm hurt from the landing, but it wasn't broken. Maybe bruised. She pushed herself up, looking around. Andreas was already scrambling to his feet, unsteady on the soft ground as he made he way to Callie. Callie looked around, eyes wide and mouth hanging in horror.

"Furina!" the dark haired girl exclaimed, having a more difficult time than Andreas getting to her feet. As she did, Serena noticed her moving towards what looked like an end to their mossy ground and a possible cliff.

"No," Serena said, pushing herself up with a grimace and intercepting her.

"Let go of me!"

"We'll get the cat," Serena promised, looking over where the black cat had hopped onto a low branch of a tree hanging over the edge. "Just calm down."

The girl looked at her and froze for a moment. "Calm down? Calm _down_?"

"Callie," Andreas said to their right, kneeling in front of his cousin. "You alright?"

"Callie went mad and sucked us all through a blue ball of doom and you want me to _calm down_?" the girl spat.

"Just, please," Serena pleaded, trying not to panic herself. "Let me get the cat. You wait here."

The girl's eyes shifted between Serena's before she sunk back onto her heels. Serena let her go and turned. She walked towards the trunk, peeking over the edge where there was nothing but thick, white clouds below. She imagined bouncing off the clouds the way they had the moss. Of course she didn't want to test the whim. Serena moved to the base of the tree, holding up a finger as the dark-haired girl seemed tempted to move forward.

Serena reached for her wand in her back pocket, her heart sinking as she noticed it was broken—snapped in two near the handle. She cursed under her breath, dropping the now useless piece of wood to the ground. How it had broken when she had been fine, Serena didn't know, but it didn't matter much now.

"Here, kitty," Serena called.

"That's not going to work," the girl scoffed.

Serena licked her lips and moved up a few knots on the tree. "F-furina," she said, recalling the name the girl had used earlier. The cat mewled and swiped at a leaf in front of her. "Furina…"

"She's going to jump," the girl said, though at least she had given up on getting the cat herself.

Serena made her way up the trunk, trying to remember the last time she climbed a tree. It was well before she went to Hogwarts. Easily. "Come here," she said, rubbing her fingers together like there was a snack in her hand. The cat moved slowly towards her, tentatively reaching out her nose to see what Serena was tempting her with. Serena reached out, grasping Furina around her center. The cat hissed, scratching Serena's arm as she pulled it into her, gripping desperately to the cat as her other hand lost its purchase and she felt herself slip.

The dark haired girl screamed, but Serena only closed her eyes before feeling something grip her the way she gripped the cat. Serena pulled the cat into her and held on as her body was pulled and then stopped, a hand on each arm. Serena opened her eyes, teeth gritted. Andreas's eyes were looking at her, full of concern, and Serena was steadied and disoriented simultaneously.

"You okay?" he asked, more serious than Serena was sure she'd ever seen him.

"Yeah," Serena breathed out.

"Furina!" the girl exclaimed again, taking the last unsteady steps to Serena, snatching her cat and holding it in a death grip.

Andreas turned back to Callie, who was still in a state of shock. "What happened?" he asked gently.

"I don't know," Callie said, melting into tears. "He gave it to me. He told me I could help."

"Who, Callie?" Andreas asked.

"Mr. Belvedere," Callie said.

"Who's that?" Andreas asked, but Callie had broken down and anything she said was lost in sobs. "Isabella?" Andreas addressed the other girl.

"I wasn't with her when she got it, but she wouldn't let go of that blue gumball thing. Wouldn't talk to me," she said. The cat was calming in Isabella's arms.

"Yeah," Andreas said. He looked around them. "Well, I guess it's good Serena and I found you at least."

Serena felt a tinge of guilt as she thought how it wasn't lucky at all. Yes, the two young girls weren't alone, but what about Serena's mother? Did she even know when Dad needed to eat? What if she didn't remember to turn the heat off the stew on the stove top? What about her grandparents? What about her sister, who Serena promised to return to very soon? Or worse, if they couldn't get back… would everything fall on Wilson's shoulders, since he was the oldest now? And could he handle it?

Serena swallowed back the thoughts. There was nothing she could do right now. Not with two younger girls who needed her and Andreas to be there for them. It wasn't about her. _Keep Mum sane_ , she prayed silently to a God she had never believed in.

* * *

Harry stayed right behind Cara as they entered the village and she stopped in her tracks. He had his wand to his side, expecting the worst. There had been rumors of stirrings of those with wizard-superiority sentiments taking small actions in the countryside. Something Harry only knew because his son, James, was still with the Auror department. The panic Cara exhibited made his mind immediately jump to visions of Deatheaters and battle and dead students. He couldn't help it. The images had never left, even though he could certainly be considered an old man now.

"Where's Callie?" Harry asked.

Cara wiped her hair out of her face and turned left, then right.

"Cara, where did you see her?"

"I didn't," Cara cried. "I only felt how she felt."

Harry turned her towards him and bent down to her level. "You didn't actually _see_ her in trouble?" he asked. Half-irritated, half-relieved.

"But she is!" Cara insisted.

"Cara," Harry said trying to cloak his exasperation. "Are you sure—"

"She was scared, Grandpa!"

"That doesn't mean—"

"And I can't feel her now," Cara said. Her eyes bored into his, trying to get him to understand something, but Harry couldn't pretend it made sense.

"Alright," he said instead, standing and looking over the crowd of happy students, only slightly thinned out in the early afternoon. "Let's start by finding her."

Cara darted in and out of people, looking frantically. Harry certainly had a better vantage point from his height. They made their way up and down the street three times, but she wasn't anywhere to be found. Harry started looking for Isabella too, who was most likely with Callie if they were still here at all.

"She probably went back to the school," Harry told Cara as her breathing shortened.

"She didn't! Why won't you believe me?"

"Cara, I—"

"Professor Potter?"

Harry turned around, coming face to face with an old student. Jimmy, if he remembered right. Hufflepuff. He never did say much in classes and dropped Defense Against the Dark Arts as soon as it became an option. "Hey there," Harry said.

"You're related to Andreas, right?" he asked.

Harry blinked. He certainly hadn't expected a question like that. "Right," Harry confirmed.

"Any idea where he got off to?" Jimmy asked, shifting from one foot to the other. "It's gettin' real busy at the shop and Sam says he's leavin', but I ain't been there alone yet and he jus' said he was goin' be real quick."

Harry suddenly noted the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes smock and that they were within a stone's throw of the shop. "When did he step out, Jimmy?" Harry asked.

"Er," Jimmy scratched his head. "Maybe an hour ago."

"I'll see what I can find out," Harry said with a nod.

"Thanks, Professor," Jimmy said, shuffling awkwardly back towards the shop. Harry could tell the kid shouldn't be left alone there.

Serena worked at the shop, Harry thought. He wasn't sure if there were other hires, but even if she wasn't available, he could ask her. Or maybe she had heard from Andreas.

"Come on, Cara," Harry said, taking her hand. He moved more quickly, still hoping to see Callie through the crowds. There were less and less students as Harry and Cara made their way to the houses on the outside of the main village.

"Is Andy gone too?" Cara asked, tears growing heavy.

"We don't know that yet, Cara," Harry tried to assure the both of them together. "Let's just… figure this out."

Harry knocked on the door of a two story house that was rather nice at one point. That point was when there were two adults to care for it. Probably before bills to Mungo's were an issue and worry over other expenses caused the blue paint to be neglected and the lawn to be overgrown. When no one came, Harry knocked at the door again.

There was a turn of the knob and the door opened only a few inches, eyes with the same sea foam green color as Serena's peeked through. "Can I help you?" Serena's mother asked.

"Sorry to bother you, but is your daughter in?"

"Phoebe?" the woman asked. "She's playing with her dolls up—"

"No, I'm sorry, I meant your other daughter. Serena," Harry said. Cara was stifling whimpers of worry just behind him. "I was hoping she'd seen my grandson today?"

"Serena was running an errand," her mother said.

"Do you know when she'll be back?" Harry asked.

"Search me," she replied. "I expected her before lunch, but maybe she picked up extra time at the shop."

Harry licked his lips and nodded. "Thanks," he said. "I'll let Serena know you're expecting her if we run into each other."

"Thanks," the woman said and shut the door.

Harry stood on the doorstep, thinking. He had rarely encountered anyone as responsible as Serena. Neville and Harry had a conversation before the start of year regarding Neville's attempt to get her named as Head Girl, only to find out that she would not be returning so she could take care of her family. It was partly Neville's persistence that allowed for arrangements for Serena to continue regardless. That she wasn't back home raised another red flag.

"Grandpa?" Cara asked, her voice shaky.

"Let's keep looking," he said, pulling out his wand and sending a patronus to Neville at the school. Right about then, he could use all the help he could get.

* * *

Andreas looked back towards the trees as a louder scream from an animal sounded in the canopy. They had seen nothing in the hours they walked, but noises of the wildlife was growing louder.

"Serena, you have your wand out, right?" he asked, still looking into the thick layers of massive leaves.

"It broke in the fall," she said. Andreas turned, seeing her worried eyes looking into the treetops as well. Andreas pulled out his own wand and held it out. Serena looked down at it, then back at him. "But you—"

"Don't need it," Andreas said.

Serena nodded and took it, turning the handle in her hand over and over as they went back to looking.

"They aren't back yet," Callie said.

Andreas looked to his cousin, her hand still in his. They had shed their winter cloaks early on. Serena used her own to fashion a sort of sack for Isabella to wear over her shoulder and Furina to sit comfortably in. He was surprised the cat was doing so well, her tail flicking occasionally, but otherwise looking as comfortable as she might be back in Isabella's room. Isabella, on the other hand, had issued complaints every half hour or so before becoming silent.

At one point they stopped as Andreas took some of the large leaves and filled them with water over and over as everyone drank, but they still hadn't found food. Andreas hoped with all the trees they would find berries, at the very least. But there weren't any.

"What do you mean, Callie?"

Callie's eyes were shifting like she was seeing something they did not. "The jurters," Callie said. "They're a kind of monkey that lives in the trees. They aren't back yet."

"She's seeing things," Isabella huffed.

"She's just tired," Serena defended Callie.

"No, she's _seeing_ things," Isabella turned and snapped. "Like, visions."

Andreas and Serena's attention both turned to Isabella, who rolled her eyes.

"Just listen to her and take it seriously," Isabella said. "Unlike most the idiots at Hogwarts."

Isabella turned and began to walk ahead of them. Serena rushed forward to keep pace with her and Andreas turned to Callie, who was still enthralled with the trees.

"What do you see?" Andreas asked.

"This place was destroyed," Callie said. "It shouldn't be here. And the war that ended everything isn't over."

"What war?" Andreas asked. Callie closed her eyes and shook her head, concentrating. Her face screwed up, looking painful. Andreas stepped in front of her and held her. "Callie, don't work yourself up, alright?"

Callie's eyes shot open and were growing wet. "I'm sorry, Andy," Callie whispered.

"This isn't your fault," Andreas insisted. "Let's just figure out how to get home, okay?"

Callie nodded and Andreas took her hand again as they walked, catching up to Isabella and Serena.

If Andreas wasn't so worried about whether they could get back, he might have had the mental capacity to realize just how beautiful this place was. Aside from the full, behemoth trees, the ground was covered in a thin layer of vivid, green moss and little white flowers. Along some of the trunks were vines that held bright orange blossoms Andreas could only think must be some type of lily. Other flowers and plants grew up, but still… no food.

They walked for another hour in what seemed to the be the same landscape. Andreas finally started to make marks on the occasional tree, just so they would know if they were going in circles. He burned a star every fifty yards or so into the bark.

"Not that one!" Callie exclaimed after he had done this several dozen times. Andreas stopped and looked at Callie. "That one can feel it."

"Callie, it's just a—"

"If she says it can feel it, it can," Isabella said.

Andreas made note of the type of tree, with banding all up its trunk, red in the grooves, then moved to the next one and marked that instead. The grass and forest thinned and they were soon walking along a rocky cliff, thunder rumbling in the distance and grey clouds peeking through the space of the treetops.

"Is that a cave over there?" Serena asked, eyes narrowed towards their left.

Andreas turned. "Maybe," he said. "Let's try it."

They were halfway to the spot when the rain spattered against their faces. Furina stirred and Serena held her own cloak over Isabella as Andreas did the same for Callie. They moved faster and Andreas became hopeful as the black hole in the wall of rock seemed more and more likely a sheltered spot.

"Wait here," Andreas said, stopping the others and turning his hand, a ball of light hovering over his palm.

" _Lumos,_ " Serena said, lighting the tip of Andreas's wand and handing her cloak over to Isabella.

"Stay with them," Andreas said.

"No, I'm coming in with you," she countered.

Andreas didn't argue, but held out an arm to keep her just behind him as they entered the dark space. It was two or so feet higher than their heads and went fairly far back into the cliff. Andreas moved one step at a time, casting the light into as many dark spaces as possible.

"Down!" Andreas hissed, covering Serena and closing his eyes as several bats squealed and dove over them and out of the cave. Andreas stood back up. "Alright?" he asked Serena, who was still looking where the bats had flown.

Serena nodded and turned to the back of the cave again. Andreas moved a little faster. The space definitely ended. He felt the rock at the back, where water was seeping through. Hopefully it was a result of underground water or they might be flooded out before the end of the night.

"Callie! Isabella! Come on in!" Andreas instructed.

They didn't need to be told twice as they rushed into the cave. Furina growled and jumped from Isabella's arms, dashing towards a group of rocks she could hide behind. Isabella moved forward and kneeled near her cat, petting the feline while the cat shook the water off of herself.

Serena moved quietly around the room, making little lanterns with a spell, until the entire space was illuminated and they were able to huddle in the center. "I think I saw some mushrooms along the cliff outside," she said quietly, drying all of their cloaks, and using one to warm Callie.

"I'll check," Andreas said, heading back out. The rain and wind had picked up and he was surprised just how much protection their cave had. He moved along the rock wall and saw immediately what Serena had. Rather than the neutral colored mushrooms they were large and red. Bright colors, like the flowers in the forest, and each was easily the size of his palm. The farther up they went, they turned more yellow.

Soaking wet, Andreas did what he could to gather as many of the mushrooms possible quickly and went back into the cave where Serena had started a blue fire in a makeshift pit.

"Time to feast," Andreas said, dropping the lot on top of a dried cloak. He picked up one of the larger ones and held it close to the fire to let it toast a little.

"Are they safe to eat?" Serena asked, sitting across from him.

"I guess we'll see," Andreas said, taking a bite out of the side of the large cap in his hands.

He chewed, noting the flavor was also nothing like back home. They were sweet and juicy. Andreas swallowed, then squinted, raising a hand to his throat.

"Andy?" Serena asked.

He hacked and choked, bending forward, dropping the cap and bringing his other hand up.

"What do we do?" Isabella shrieked.

"Andy!" Serena said again walking around and bending down next to him.

Andreas sat up, a grin across his face. "They're fine," he said.

Serena's face had drained of color, her hair still soaked and slightly curled from the rain. "That wasn't funny."

In fact, only Callie laughed in relief. He wondered if she hadn't been fooled at all like the others.

"I run a joke shop, what do you expect?" Andreas said.

"I expect you to take _this_ seriously," Serena snapped. She pushed herself up, nearly tripping as she straightened more and walked towards the edge of the cave.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I just thought we could all use a laugh."

Serena didn't turn back around, but sat against the wall of the cave, watching the rain with his wand between her hands. Andreas let out a breath and picked his mushroom up again.

"Dig in," Andreas said, picking up another and holding it out to Callie, then one to Isabella. "Maybe Furina will find some mice. Otherwise we'll try and find something for her tomorrow. Us, too."

The two girls followed his lead, toasting their mushrooms and eventually Callie pulled out some chocolate she had bought from Honeydukes before everything happened. Andreas thought about having a second mushroom, but remembered they might need them in the morning.

Instead he waited until Isabella and Callie settled on the ground, laying his cloak over his cousin to keep her warm. Furina tucked herself into the curve of Isabella's body. He picked up a second cloak and laid it over the pair.

Andreas toasted another mushroom and walked to where Serena still sat guarding the entrance. She wiped at her eyes quickly as he came closer and he felt terrible for his earlier joke. He knelt in front of her and nudged her arm with his elbow. "You need to eat," he whispered.

Serena looked down at the mushroom and reached out, breaking off a small piece and eating it. This seemed to convince her, because Serena ate quickly as Andreas adjusted himself to sit across from her.

"Are you really alright?" he whispered.

Serena's eyes stayed on her food as she shook her head back and forth. No. He had suspected as much.

"What is it?"

Serena met his eyes in disbelief. "We have no idea where we are or why we're here. We have no food and two eleven year olds to take care of—"

"They're thirteen, actually." Serena tilted her head. "Not the point, I know. Sorry."

Serena looked out at the rain again. "Mum expected me back ages ago," Serena said.

"They'll figure it out," Andreas replied. He had been wondering how long, though, before someone realized they were missing. He might be noticed first. Particularly since he'd left Jimmy alone with Sam. Whether Jimmy would know who to notify (or would just leave the shop) was another story. It could be hours before someone realized Callie or Isabella was missing. He didn't even know if they still had classes before holiday. "They'll find us. We just have to find a place to hang tight."

"But who's going to take care of my family?" Serena asked, choking at the end of the sentence. She pressed her lips together to stifle it.

Andreas didn't know how to answer that. He hadn't known it was that drastic a situation and he felt terrible for not even thinking of those concerns. He had only thought she was scared about their own predicament. "They'll be okay," Andreas said.

Serena took a couple deep breaths and reached over, offering him the second half of the mushroom.

"No, I'm okay," Andreas said before his stomach let out an audible growl. Serena gave a half-grin. "I already had one, really."

Serena nibbled at it, making it last as they sat in silence. Andreas's mind finally had a moment to imagine what was going on at home. Hopefully Jimmy had some sense to call Fred. First, so the shop would be taken care of, and second because Fred would know well enough that Andreas wouldn't abandon work just like that. Or hopefully he would. Then Fred could let the others know. The way Andreas's extended family networked, the whole of the Weasley family would be searching for them within hours. His dad might assume he was being irresponsible, but once they realized others were gone, James would have to take it seriously.

Andreas wondered for a moment how Aunt Lily and Uncle Lorcan would take the news that Callie was missing. At least Andreas was fully trained. He needed to check that the two girls had their wands on them. He had assumed as much earlier, but then Serena's wand broke in their fall. Hopefully they could find a better shelter by tomorrow, too. It would be faster if Andreas went on his own, scouting out a reasonable place. But then maybe they should stick together.

In between legitimate plans, his mind wandered to when Shantelle would realize he was gone. He imagined her offering to do whatever she could to help and hoping he would come back soon. They were supposed to meet for a picnic the next day. Maybe she would meet his parents and they already be good friends before he got back.

"What are you smiling about?" Serena asked.

"Just thinking," Andreas said, forcing his smile down. "Wondering if Shantelle will miss me."

"Oh," Serena said. Silence fell between them for several minutes before Serena talked again. "What do you see in her?"

"She's… special," Andreas said.

"You mean she's hot," Serena called it directly. Andreas stumbled for a thought for several beats.

"Not just that," Andreas defended himself, feeling his face burn. "She's… she's… a good person."

"Yeah?" Serena asked. "What does she do that makes her _a good person_?"

"Well… she's good at her job."

"Her job consists of flirting with the customers so they'll buy more," Serena argued.

"You don't know her," Andreas said. No one had asked him these questions and he found himself annoyed at Serena that he didn't have answers. "She's really sweet."

"Yeah, sweet to a different bloke every day of the week."

"Don't call her a slag," Andreas snapped.

"I'm not," Serena said. "She's welcome to string along whoever she'd like. But I never thought you would be so easily duped."

"I'm not being duped," Andreas said.

"Oh yeah? What makes you think she's interested?"

Andreas's mind grappled with thoughts until he hit on it. "The omnioculars," he said. It answered most of what she asked. What made Shantelle kind, what made it clear she liked him… why he liked her. It didn't matter that he had been head over heels long before then. "She had to go way out of her way to get that."

Serena opened her mouth with a look of incredulity, then swallowed it back. She stood, dusting her jeans off. "You're right. That was probably a right pain to find," Serena said, turning towards the back and away from Andreas, leaving him to guard while she laid on the opposite side of the fire from Callie.

Andreas leaned back against the wall. Shantelle _would_ miss him. He just knew it.

* * *

Hours of looking and contacting everyone and discussions in the Headmaster's office and everyone had gathered in the Longbottom's living room. Fred came to sort out what was needed for the shop, saying he would stay for a few days until he could get one of his other workers to take over until they found Andreas.

"Hopefully you'll find him before I go," Fred said.

Harry nodded. "Thanks, Fred. I know Andy's going to be thankful for your understanding."

"He's one of my best people," Fred said with a shrug. "I just hope you all are alright. Let me know if I can help."

Harry nodded and closed the door, coming back into the room. Cara lay, crying in Lorcan's arms. Hannah gave her a calming draught. Abby was next to Lily, who stroked Abby's hair, occasionally shaking her head in disbelief. They decided to wait to tell Harriet the next day, if there weren't any changes. The other girls were all with Albus and Emily. Malus and Scorpius sat next to each other, across the room from the others. Harry couldn't help but notice Malus trying to catch Abby's gaze every so often. Hannah went around, refilling glasses and taking care of every little need.

Harry had mentioned Serena's family and Ginny took Neville with her to not only break the news, but check on anything they needed. They had been gone for about an hour. James and Imogen were out, trying to find if anyone else had seen anything.

Harry sunk into an arm chair between the two groupings as they all sat in sad silence, the objects the found at the edge of town were laid out on the coffee table. Some sort of remedy, some Honeydukes sweets, and a single Slytherin scarf, which must have been Isabella's.

A knock at the door stiffened everyone again as Harry stood. He moved, hoping it was a return with information. He opened the door and blinked. It was Draco; blonde hair thinning along the hairline and jaw tense.

"I was just informed about what happened," he said, looking into the room as Scorpius stood.

"What are you doing here?" Scorpius snapped. Harry tried to step back and get out of the way.

"You know I'm on the board of Education," Draco said. "We are all sent notifications when there's any serious danger to students and—"

"And you investigate every such notification?"

"Dad," Malus said. "Dad, he's just—"

"No, Malus, no need," Draco interrupted him. "It's my granddaughter missing. I want to help."

"Well, throwing money at this one isn't going to help, so thanks but no thanks."

Draco's face reddened as Scorpius sat back down, jaw more tense than before Draco showed up.

"Actually," Harry said, giving a side glance at Scorpius. "Some of your… connections may come in handy."

Scorpius scoffed and sat back. Malus looked between his dad and grandpa, then looked down, trying to look small and un-involved.

Draco straightened up. Harry was almost surprised to see his nose wasn't in the air like it used to be. "What do you need?" he asked.

"Anything you can dig up about private ventures," Harry said. "We're at a loss for how these pieces are fitting together right now."

"Alright," Draco said with a nod. He didn't look to his son again. "Will you keep me informed?"

"Sure," Harry said. Scorpius rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Would you like to come in for a bit, Draco?" Hannah asked. "James and Imogen should return soon."

"Yes, please," Draco said. It was all the invitation he needed as he strode in. Harry looked to Hannah and she shrugged, pulling up a chair for Draco. He took the chair and set it next to Malus. Scorpius put his arm behind Malus's back and glared daggers as Draco. "So what's been happening so far?"

"From what we can tell, Callie, Isabella, Andreas, and Serena all disappeared just outside of town," Harry said. "We don't know why. Callie's twin sister could… sense something wrong." Harry looked towards Cara who dug her face into Lorcan's chest. Harry still didn't know what to think of her understanding. She hadn't known about the others and kept talking about a feeling. "Until we find something it's connected to, we're at a standstill."

The door flew open and James came in, followed by Imogen, who had more manners in the moment, closing the door carefully behind them. "Nothing," James said. "Jimmy didn't know anything. None of the Ravenclaws in Callie's year were with her at Hogsmeade."

"She's not really friends with any of them," Harry said.

"Well, some of the Slytherins saw Isabella come into town," Imogen picked up. "She had her cat, apparently."

"She takes her cat everywhere," Malus said. Scorpius put a hand on his back. "We haven't found Furina have we?"

"No," Imogen said. "I went back just to check."

Malus nodded and leaned his elbows on his knees.

"The bartender remembered giving Callie a butterbeer, but said no other students were with her," James said. "The clerk at Honeydukes said she was alone, too."

"So we know she went shopping, then sat for a butterbeer?" Lily asked.

James nodded.

"What about adults?" Draco asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry countered.

"You said she didn't talk to any students. Anyone else there that she talked to?"

"Said an older gentleman talked to her a mo," James said. "But the bartender didn't know who he was. Stayed at the inn under the name Merlin. Typical of someone who doesn't want to be known."

"And he checked out?" Lorcan asked. James nodded. "There's nothing else about him?"

"He did give me a description," James said. "But it's minimal and vague. Mid fifties. Light hair. Goatee. No markers that he could see. No glasses or anything else. Said he came around not long before, using the same alias. Paid ahead and only stayed one day. Granted, it was the other Hogsmeade visit."

"He was staying at the Three Broomsticks?" Cara asked, sitting up.

"Yes," James said offhandedly, still looking at the others. "I think our next step is—"

"I think I met him," Cara said. The adults all looked to her and she blushed a bright red. "I think so. Maybe. He thought I was Callie."

"He knew Callie?" Lorcan asked.

Cara nodded. "He asked me about how I knew the box was broken and I was confused."

Lorcan blinked several times. "What else did he say?"

"When he knew I wasn't Callie, he asked if she would be coming to Hogsmeade too. Said he had to thank her."

Lily and Lorcan looked at each other. Lily's eyes narrowed for several moments before her mouth hung down. "Who was it she saw, Lorcan?" Lily said. She closed her eyes and licked her lips, concentrating. "She saw a friend of yours. She wrote about it."

"Belvedere," Lorcan said, his voice full of understanding.

"Uriah Belvedere?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Lorcan replied. "I worked with him at the Ministry. But… I don't understand why—"

"He was fired from the Ministry two weeks ago," Draco said.

This fact settled on the group. "Why?" Hannah finally asked.

"I can find out," Draco said. "But it's unusual for unspeakables to be brought up for reprimand. Their work is usually too cloaked to bother."

"I think we found our new lead," James said, standing. Scorpius and Imogen both stood as well.

"I'll be back, Malus," Scorpius said.

"I'll keep an eye on him," Draco offered.

"He's fine without you," Scorpius snapped.

"Dad, just stop," Malus muttered.

"We'll all keep an eye on him," Hannah interrupted. Scorpius seemed torn between the possibility of Draco getting his way and going to investigate anything dealing with his daughter. He pulled on his cloak and nodded his thanks.

Lorcan stood as well, guiding Cara into the seat beside Lily. "You did well, sweetheart," he assured her, kissing her forehead. Cara only bit her bottom lip at this, leaning against Lily. "We'll be back soon."

Lily swallowed and nodded. The group leaving all gathered at the door, putting on jackets and pulling out wands.

"You know where he lives?" Harry asked.

"If it hasn't changed," Lorcan affirmed.

"If it has, we can always find it," James said. "Let's just hope this is it."


	6. Life's Work

_**Life's Work**_

Malus was irritated that he was sent upstairs like he was just another child. He was put in a room of craft supplies and Nurse Longbottom apologized as she set out a small camping cot with a single pillow and blanket. For Grandpa wanting to be here and saying he'd look after Malus, he had left him upstairs to talk with the remaining adults once Mrs. Potter and Professor Longbottom returned.

Malus watched out the window, still trying to wrap his head around the idea that Isabella wasn't going to come into the room, insisting he help her with homework with the threat of writing home to dad if he refused. He never thought he'd be sad to have a break from her, but then he remembered how Mum was fine one day, then gone the next. Malus would never get to hug her again. Never be told to do chores or let Isabella play with him… and he wondered... his mind reeled with the things he had taken for granted with his sister.

And even with all that, all he wanted to do was talk to Abigail. The night they were supposed to meet up in the come and go room, Malus thought Abigail had come early. There was a drink on the table beside a love seat he hadn't seen there before, but usually they came together or he was able to get up there first. He drank it and hardly realized what was going on as Ines—a year ahead of him and in Slytherin—came in.

The next thing Malus knew, they had been snogging for over an hour and the two broke apart, suddenly aware of themselves and that neither of them had intended any of this. They both rushed from the room and Malus hid out the rest of the night in the library. When he got back to his dormitory, Ines jumped in front of him, whispering quickly an explanation and apology.

"It was for someone else," Ines said. "I thought… I thought someone else would be there."

Malus didn't bother asking who, but apparently it was a two part love potion, which would make the two drinkers attracted to one another. Easier than a traditional love potion, but with obvious potential consequences.

"It's okay," Malus said, feeling his face burn as Ines continued to apologize. "It's just lucky Abby got stalled."

Ines relaxed and rushed to the girls' side of the dormitories, obviously as glad as Malus was that _that_ conversation was over. He only needed to have one more, but by the next morning it became very clear that Abby had been up to the come and go room. And she refused to let him near enough to explain himself. After three days of trying, Malus sent Abby an owl, which arrived with the morning post. He watched as she tore it up without even opening the letter.

Malus tossed and turned on the makeshift bed, trying to sleep, though he couldn't. He had failed as a boyfriend, he had failed as a brother… and he just wanted the chance to make _something_ right.

There was noise in the room next to his. He heard the distinct sound of a window opening and stood to see out of his own, wiping off the fog from his breath. He watched as Abigail climbed onto one of the larger branches of the tree on the side of the house, then shimmied down the trunk. Malus turned and grabbed his cloak and scarf, pulling on gloves and double checking his wand as he opened his window and followed suit, nearly slipping as the branch closest to him was smaller and less able to hold his weight.

Once on the ground, Malus followed Abigail's footprints in the falling snow until he could see her in the distance, walking down the main street of Hogsmeade towards the outskirts. She had her wand lit as she moved carefully in the shadows of the buildings.

It was another five minutes before they were at the edge of town and Abigail stopped, searching an area around a large boulder. Malus moved slowly, silently, as he came closer, pulling out his own wand. "Abby," he said gently.

Abigail started and turned to see him. Malus held up a hand. "What are you doing out here?" she demanded.

"Figuring out what you're doing," Malus said. "I think I have a pretty good idea."

Abigail turned back to the ground, scanning it with her lit wand. "They aren't going to let us help," Abigail said. "I have to see if they missed something."

"Your uncle's an auror, isn't he?" Malus asked, moving near her, lighting up his own wand and joining her.

"I still have to know," Abby said.

Malus glanced sideways at her every so often. The light bounced off the edges of her honey brown ringlets, making his heart pang with longing. They searched pointlessly for another five minutes before he broke the silence.

"About the other night—"

"Really?" Abby snapped, her eye snapping to his. "Now?"

"Why not now? You won't let me talk any other time."

"Our sisters are missing!" Abigail said. She bit her bottom lip, looking around them as though Isabella or Callie might just pop out from behind a rock. "And my cousin."

Malus bit the inside of his cheek. She was right. Sort of. He took his wand and kept looking, but eventually they knew there was nothing left here to find. Abby's aunt and uncle had already brought back whatever was here. They stood in the center, where maybe their sisters had stood.

"People don't just disappear into thin air," Abby said quietly.

"No," Malus agreed. "They don't."

"I have been more mean to Callie this last week than I've been to anyone. Ever," Abby said.

Malus looked towards her. Abby's eyes were filling with tears. She wiped at her nose with her sleeve. "I doubt that."

"She knew what you were doing," Abby said, looking at him. "She told me not to go."

Malus swallowed. "It wasn't my fault."

Abby rolled her eyes and walked away from him. She took long strides and Malus tried to keep up.

"Listen, Abby—"

"No," she said. "I don't want to hear excuses from you. I just want to find my sister."

"Please—"

Abby turned around, her wand pointed at Malus's chest. He stopped, eyes widening. Abby's lips were pressed together and a tear fell from the outside corner of her eye. "Stop," she said, her voice low.

"Please," Malus begged quietly. Abby turned her wand in her hand. She was the sweetest person Malus knew. He was sure she had never jinxed anyone. And he was sure she was about to do it for the first time. "At least let me work with you to find them," he backpedaled. "You're right. Our parents aren't going to include us. I want to find Isabella as much as you want to find Callie."

Abby digested this, her wand still at his chest. "And that's it? We focus on them?"

"If that's what you want," Malus said.

Abby lowered her hand and put her wand back into her pocket. "Fine," she agreed. "Let's go see if we can overhear anything, then."

* * *

Harry lead the way to Belvedere's house. It was a small cottage north of Birmingham, hidden away by brambles and hedges. The house of a man in hiding. He pushed open the gate first, the lot of them with wands out. They moved silently. Harry looked to James, who nodded and moved towards the back, Imogen following.

The lights of the house were on along the first floor.

"Stay in the shadows south of the porch," Harry instructed Scorpius. He nodded and all that was left was Lorcan. "Alright, you're with me."

The two of them went up the steps of the porch, and Lorcan knocked as though they were here for a friendly call. Harry looked at his son-in-law, the intensity on Lorcan's face altering his appearance in a way Harry had never seen. But then Belvedere wasn't an unfamiliar threat, but an acquaintance—maybe someone Lorcan had considered a friend. Harry couldn't imagine this level of betrayal. It was the brand of backstabbing only surpassed by Wormtail many decades ago.

"We'll find her," Harry said.

Lorcan looked at him and gave a single nod as the sound of heavy footsteps creaked the wood on the other side of the door.

The door opened and Belvedere stood there, wearing flannel pants and an oversized shirt. He froze, eyes shifting between the two of them.

"We need to talk to you," Lorcan growled.

Belvedere seemed to come to himself. He turned, throwing the door shut as Harry moved forward catching it. Lorcan didn't waste time, jumping from the porch and making his way north around the house. Harry pushed the door back open, and followed Belvedere inside, taking the corners slowly.

"We just want to talk to you," Harry shouted.

"You don't understand," Belvedere said frantically. Harry turned, the sound coming from a different room.

Harry moved carefully, trying to remain soundless as he moved along the worn wooden floor. There were knick knacks everywhere. The front table was covered in notebooks. "What don't we understand, Rupert?" Harry asked.

"I've worked on this for too long!" he said. He was farther away, on the opposite side of the stairs. He edged along the wall, wand in front of him. "It's the only way."

"It doesn't have to be," Harry said, hoping to keep him talking. The more Belvedere _thought_ they knew, the more he could get out of him before the man clammed up. "We can help you figure it out."

"No, it's only Callie," Belvedere said. "Only one born a century, Potter. Only one!"

Harry came around a corner and stepped back, Belvedere swinging a muggle cricket bat at his head. Harry ducked and waved his wand to disarm Belvedere. The man turned, ducking into another hallway, the wood pounding with each step. Harry sent a stunning spell, but he dove out of sight. Harry ran down the corridor, skidding to a stop with the gust of cold air coming through the window Belvedere had gone through. There was a loud shout from the outside and a thud against the house. Harry stuck his head out the window, eyes wide as he adjusted his glasses.

Belvedere lay unconscious against the siding of the cottage, ass in mud and snow and certainly not dressed for the winter weather. James moved forward, squatting down to examine the man. Harry looked to the other side where Lorcan stepped into the dim light cast from a window, wand still pointed directly at Belvedere.

"Shit, Lorcan," James said, impressed. "Remind me never to piss you off."

Harry moved around the house, letting the others deal with Belvedere. A tea kettle in the kitchen whistled and Harry turned off the stove. There were papers with symbols and notes covering every inch of parchment. Harry waved them into a straightened pile. They would take them. They would take anything that might help them.

He moved slowly up the steps. It hadn't looked like the house was tall enough for a second story. In fact, it wasn't. As Harry entered the wide, short attic space above, he paused. The floor was covered with what almost looked like a model. It was similar to something Harry had once seen Dudley play with, until he got bored because the mountain landscapes didn't contain electronics or video to keep his attention.

Harry examined what was around the hole at the top of the steps. Green. Mountains. Rivers. It was beautiful, but unlike Dudley's boring old model, this one seemed to be expanding. He saw trees growing, and soft sounds came from the landscape. Harry could have sworn he saw animals move beneath the canopy.

"What's up there?" Scorpius asked from the bottom of the steps.

"Something we need more room to examine," Harry said. Scorpius made his way up, balancing beside Harry as he squeezed into the space.

"Bloody hell," Scorpius exclaimed. "What is it?"

"I think it's where they are," Harry said, looking around to red rock cliffs. "I just hope I'm wrong."

* * *

Harry reluctantly agreed to move Belvedere and his work to the Malfoy mansion. Scorpius was the first to suggest it.

"If my dad's going to insist on being around, we might as well make use of it," Scorpius said, his tone as full of irritation at his own idea as Harry felt in knowing it was reasonable. "It's large enough and there are plenty of charms there to keep out anyone we don't invite."

James and Lorcan kept the unconscious, tied up Belvedere at his place while the others went back to explain what was going on and ask Draco to utilize his house as a headquarters. As they entered the Longbottom's living room, they came onto a scene where Malus and Abby were being reprimanded by Lily for sneaking out in the middle of the night. As soon as Harry gathered the reason for their outing, he turned to his daughter.

"They're old enough to know what's going on," Harry said.

Lily paused. "Dad, that isn't—"

"Unless you want them in far worse trouble, let them stay," Harry said.

Relief came over Abby as she ran into Harry, hugging him. Lily glared daggers. Harry wouldn't take his assessment back. And there wasn't time to argue, regardless. They explained the plan and Draco was more than willing to be central to what was needed in the moment.

"We can lock the bastard in the dungeons," he said.

Harry felt ill. "No," he said. "We'll set him in a room."

"Don't be an idiot, Potter. He'll get out if—"

"No," Harry said more firmly. He was suddenly seventeen again, glaring at his enemy and not an unlikely ally. "That's where Dobby died. That's where Ron and I were forced to listen to Bellatrix torture Hermione."

Draco narrowed his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek, his lips pressed together with the effort at not snapping back as everyone else stood in the blanket of awkward silence from Harry's last words. Ginny stepped forward and put a hand around his arm.

"Not the dungeons," Harry said again.

"Fine," Draco spat. "But you better damn well make it impossible for him to get out."

"We will," Harry said.

Lily went upstairs to wake up Cara and everyone gathered their things, the lot of them taking the floo one at a time as Draco and Harry went back to get Belvedere and find a way to transfer his model from upstairs. "We'll store the model and notes in the informal dining room," Draco suggested, making sure he set the terms and remain in charge of the house.

Once everything and everyone was settled, they gathered around Belvedere, creating a partition to a room in the servant's quarters. He would only see Harry and Lorcan when he woke. Harry sat back in a chair and waited. He looked closely at Belvedere. He was almost a Santa Claus figure, with a white beard and a rounded out face and body. Harmless, he seemed. He didn't fight back at his house. He ran. It said a lot about him. He wasn't looking for a fight.

But why target a thirteen year old? One born a century, he said. One what? What did he think Callie was?

It was nearly two in the morning before he groaned, stirring in the chair he was tied up to. Harry looked towards the faux wall the others were watching from behind. Ginny was looking back, he was sure. He could picture her assuring nod as he leaned forward. Realization for Belvedere's predicament washed over the man's face.

"Let me out," he begged. "Please, let me—"

Lorcan looked stone faced, extending his wand. Belvedere stopped. He swallowed.

"I think it's time you started to talk," Harry said.

"You can't hold me like this," Belvedere protested. "It's against Ministry policy!"

"We're not with the Ministry," Harry replied calmly.

"Your son is an auror," Belvedere countered.

"He's not with us," Harry lied easily. James was behind the wall, watching. Belvedere didn't need to know that. It was clear he believed Harry as well.

"Where's my daughter," Lorcan demanded this time.

Belvedere licked his lips. "You have to understand, Lorcan, I had to do it."

"What?" Lorcan snarled.

"Do you remember what I was working on?" Belvedere asked. "Do you remember my work?"

"The manuscripts," Lorcan said. Belvedere nodded and turned toward Harry.

"In the third century, there were other worlds… other places. As several fell into war, we withdrew and cut ourselves off," Belvedere said.

"Other worlds?" Harry asked.

"Other… realms, yes," Belvedere explained. "Most people chalk it up to literature, but they're records. Historical records. There was one I was focused on. One in particular. One where the wars became bad enough that refugees joined our world before theirs was destroyed. But we still had their memories and their writings."

"And then it was gone."

"Yes, but I've brought them back!" Belvedere declared. Harry looked over to Lorcan. His wrist had gone slack.

"That's not possible," Lorcan said.

"It is," Belvedere said. "Memories keep a place alive. Writing memories can keep them alive. It's a slow pulse, but it's there. It exists until it's forgotten, in every sense of the word."

Harry saw intrigue mix with Lorcan's fury. "What does this have to do with Callie?"

"That's what I was missing all this time," Belvedere said breathlessly. "An oracle can breathe life back into the world!"

"What do you mean, an oracle?" Harry asked.

"An oracle is supposed to be a conduit to higher ways of being," Lorcan said, shaking his head. "They don't exist."

"Yes they do," Belvedere countered. He licked his lips. Sweat beaded along his hairline now. Behind the fear was a sort of excitement to finally have the chance to lay his thesis out to a captive audience. "They're rare. So rare, we _think_ they don't exist."

Lorcan starred, eyes narrowed. "Callie?"

"Yes."

Lorcan shook his head. "You're wrong."

"She could see the future, Lorcan," Belvedere said, leaning forward against his restraints. "She knew things she shouldn't have."

"Callie's always been observant."

"Strangely so?" Belvedere asked, a glint in his eye. Lorcan's wand lowered. "Things you explained away because it seemed too odd for a child her age to know them?"

Harry thought about his daughter-in-law Emily and how she had insisted Callie knew she would have a daughter. Albus told him at one point that Callie had also been aware of their son, Arthur's, name before they told anyone else. But then, their Grandpa Weasley's name had been Arthur and Harry had always figured she guessed. It wasn't that wild a guess, after all. The rest was often attributed to a vivid and delightful imagination. Harry looked at Lorcan, whose eyes were shifting back and forth, thinking.

"Still," Lorcan said, coming back to Belvedere. "What is the role you have for her?"

"It's not _my_ role for her," Belvedere excused himself. "You have to understand, Lorcan, it's the only chance! Do you see what it means? If there are oracles… if we can bring back whole worlds? We can bring back people! People we love!"

Deatheaters. It was the second time in this ordeal the old group came to mind. These people, who were so afraid of death, took no value of others' lives. Never.

"And what happens to Callie?" Harry asked.

Belvedere became shifty again. Whatever it was, it wasn't good news. "It's a beautiful world," he said. He looked to Lorcan. "I would have never done it if she wasn't going to be just as happy."

"She has to stay there?" Lorcan said, his breath catching at the end. He wiped a hand down his face.

"And the others?" Harry asked.

"They weren't supposed to be around her," Belvedere said. He swallowed. "It was just supposed to be her."

This was apparently more than Lorcan could take. He turned around, shoved open the door and slammed it behind him. Harry looked at a spot on the ground, gathering his thoughts and anger in. He could only imagine James and Scorpius on the other side of the room. Was it worse or better that they were innocent bystanders? What about Serena's family, who relied so heavily on her?

"How did you do it?" Harry asked. "How did you make Callie go?"

"I-it's a portal," Belvedere said. "She could see into it. She was fascinated."

"And she agreed?"

"Sort of."

"Explain," Harry barked and swallowed. He had to keep his temper. A task becoming increasingly difficult.

"I needed to make sure she went," Belvedere said. "The portal would only open in enough space. I put an enchantment on it to keep her attention."

If Belvedere could make a portal to whatever world or realm this was, it meant it could be repeated. Harry stood, pushing his own chair against the wall.

"You're going to let me out of this chair, aren't you?"

Harry walked steadily to the door. "A houself will be here to feed you in the morning," Harry said.

"Please! It was my life's work!" Belvedere said. "Please, understand!"

Harry exited amid his pleas, closing the door behind him. Lorcan was in the hall, fists against the wall. He shook his head back and forth with his eyes closed. Tears were already staining his cheeks. Harry stepped over, grasping Lorcan's shoulder.

"We have all his notes," Harry said. "We'll bring them all back."

"I should have known," Lorcan muttered. "I've done the reading. I should have seen it."

"How could you?"

"Because I should have known my own daughter," Lorcan choked out, looking to Harry. "I should have seen what she was capable of. If I had, I would have realized there would be people out there that would try to take advantage of her."

Harry leaned back against the wall. There were too many of them who had written it off for Lorcan to be the only culprit. "Callie is always eager to please," Harry said. "I should have had a closer eye on her."

Another door opened as everyone else came flooding out. Lily ran to Lorcan, the two embracing as they cried. Abigail was in Ginny's arms and Malus was arguing with Scorpius.

"Someone need to make him pay," Malus said.

"It's not going to be you, Mal," Scorpius snapped. Draco stood behind them, looking entirely uncertain about how he fit into their dynamic.

Harry walked over, putting an arm on Malus's.

"Malus, what do we always talk about in class?" Harry asked. The boy's attention turned to him, torn between what he wanted to do and the answer. He deflated slightly.

"Vigilance, not vengeance," Malus half muttered the mantra Harry had taken to teaching years ago.

"That's right. As soon as we have the others back, he's going to Azkaban for a _very_ long time," Harry said. "Until then, he might have useful information. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor Potter," Malus said grudgingly.

"Let's get going on this," Ginny said. It took a moment before their group moved.

Harry passed Draco, who looked back at him, irritated. Finally, the Malfoy Harry remembered.

* * *

Every inch of Serena's body felt stiff as she woke, pushing herself from the rocky surface of the cave floor. There were birds chirping as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, looking around. Andreas had fallen asleep against the wall at the entrance of the cave. She didn't see either of the girls. Empty cloaks laid abandoned with Furina sitting on one, licking a paw. Serena felt a moment of panic as she looked around, half relieved as she saw the two of them staring out the other side of the cave.

Other side. It hadn't been there the night before. She pushed herself up. "Andreas," she said. Callie looked back at her, a wide smile on her face as Serena hurried towards them. "Get back from there."

Serena stopped as she saw what they saw, her jaw dropping. Rather than the wild grass and endless forest, they were looking at a long lawn, several hundred yards long. Groomed. Ending at a large palace. Marble, glistening in the morning light.

"What is it?" Andreas asked, breathlessly and still scratching his head as he stumbled towards them. He stopped and looked over at Serena, who exchanged a glance with him. "The cave ended before."

Serena nodded.

"That's because it's still coming back," Callie said.

"Coming back?" Andreas asked.

"Come on!" Callie shouted and set off running across the grass.

"No wait!" Andreas called after her, running behind. Serena followed, then stopped, remembering Isabella, who had gone to gather her cat in her arms.

Serena watched helplessly from where she was as Isabella caught up. Andreas had finally pulled Callie back to him. Her mood was entirely unaffected. "Andy, come on," Callie said.

"Not so fast," he said, looking skeptically at the building. "We don't know who we're facing there."

Callie put her hands on Andreas's shoulders. "It's for us," she said. Callie moved her hand to his and pulled him along.

Serena looked back to Isabella. "Trust her," Isabella said, with the first smile Serena had seen on her face.

Serena nodded and kept level with Isabella and Furina as they followed the other two. Even with Isabella's reassurance, Serena waited to be stopped by guards or at least whoever owned this place. They walked into the main hall, a wide staircase curving gracefully upward to the next story, twenty feet up.

"This way," Callie said, tugging harder as they took a right into more plain areas of the house. A thin hallway and they were spat out into the tiled kitchen, with a rough wooden table and a hearth for a fire.

"Think floo might work?" Serena asked Andreas.

"If we had any powder, maybe," he replied as he looked around.

Isabella let Furina down. The cat sniffed around and hopped onto the counter. Concern of the owner of the house fled Serena's mind, replaced by the thought of food. She went to a door that looked as though it led to a pantry. Nothing. Empty bags and boxes.

Andreas stood at her shoulder and sighed. "We need food," he said quietly.

Serena felt like crying. It was too much.

"No way," Isabella exclaimed.

Serena and Andreas turned. Where there had been counter space before, there sat plates with sausages and bread. Fresh fruit was in a bowl and even a pot of porridge steamed from the island in the middle. Furina mewled and ran to a bowl on the floor, eating the minced, cooked meat inside.

Isabella snatched a piece of cheese and ate quickly. Callie moved around the island to grab bread.

"Wait!" Serena said. "Wait, what if someone comes down—"

"It's for us," Callie said. "Come eat, Serena."

Andreas looked at her, waiting. Smiling. Reassuring Serena as she stepped over, half expecting the food to disappear as she reached out. Her hand touched a large pomegranate-like fruit, with a deep purple tint. She smelled the skin, a sweet fragrant breaking down any other apprehensions. She broke open the fruit and bit out some flesh, juice dripping down her chin.

Andreas laughed. Serena wiped at her mouth, still chewing on the fruit there.

"You missed some," Andreas said, wiping at a different spot, smiling as Serena blushed.

He turned to the food, grabbing bread and sausage, digging in with the rest of them as they all ate their fill, and then some. Serena sat back. It was amazing how a full stomach could make everything seem okay again. Possible, at the very least.

"Now what?" Serena asked.

"Now we explore," Andreas said. "It's for us, right Callie?"

The girl nodded, still smiling; obviously happy to deliver good news.

"Alright, but we stay together," Serena said.

Isabella picked up Furina and they walked back to the entryway. They explored what looked like an assembly hall, a beautiful grand piano in the corner. Callie ran to the middle, spinning in circles until Andreas said he would like to continue.

Plain rooms lined the kitchen and as they went up the stairs they found more unique rooms, filled with decadent furniture and objects. One room was filled with toys. Another was an office, with a light wooden desk. Serena moved through the space, picking up an unfinished letter in a language she didn't understand. There was a conspicuous lack of dust in the abandoned place. Isabella sat on a couch across from the desk as the others tried to open the drawers to see what was in there.

Serena moved to a side table near Isabella, looking in the drawer. There were various bits of string, quills, and old bottles of ink and alcohol. Clutter, really. Until she came to a little frame set, folded and the size of her hand. She pried open the golden filigree frame. On one side was the portrait of a lovely woman, with bright blonde hair, curled and pinned up. Her blue eyes turned up at the corners, giving her an attentive look.

It was the other portrait that made Serena stop. "Andy," she said.

He was at the desk, spinning a top with his wand endlessly to entertain Callie. He turned, smiling. "What is it?" he asked.

She held up the frame, showing him. Distracted, the top dropped as he moved forward, the smile sliding from his face. "Who is that?"

Serena shrugged. Callie moved behind Andreas, hanging off one of his shoulders.

"He looks like you, Andy," she declared.

Andreas exchanged a look with Serena.


	7. The Palace

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait all! School is coming back with a vengeance, but I will try and post the occasional chapter! Thanks to all who have posted and I would love to hear from more of you! 3 Sarcasma

 _ **The Palace**_

Malus worked at the long conference room table with his dad and grandad, though he didn't understand the scribbles and notes. Lorcan had worked the longest of the others before Harry insisted he sleep and the two went to their guest rooms together. Grandad said he would take his break in the morning when everyone else woke and Dad seemed to feel the same.

"Mal, go get some sleep," Dad said.

"I'll go to sleep when you do," he argued, shaking himself awake and rubbing at his eyes.

He had been staring at the morphing replica of the place Isabella was. A little village had cropped up, along with a pasture of horses (the moving beings seemed to flicker in appearance). He wondered if people might eventually come back too. Or maybe they would even see a small figure that looked like Isabella at some point. Malus had watched it for hours before giving up on the task, leaving Abigail to continue before she was sent upstairs, arguing the whole way. Malus would fill her in when she woke up. If one of them were always awake, they could make sure they weren't cut out of the efforts.

"You know, when we get Isabella back, I was thinking you could stick around for Christmas," Grandad said, flipping a page.

Malus almost felt bad for him. He could tell Grandad had been waiting to say this. He'd teetered on something he wanted to say for hours, and Malus knew it was along those lines. Part of what made Malus feel bad was that Malus remembered Christmas here growing up. There were always games of Quidditch in the gardens, loads of fudge, and stories read by Grandad at night. The last Christmas Malus remembered here was when he was ten. It was the last Christmas with Mum. And the first one without Grandma.

Malus looked towards his dad, who hadn't moved from his work, though his jaw tensed the way it always did when one of them brought up Grandad. It hadn't taken Malus long to know that he should stop asking when they might see him again. It hadn't been long before Malus stopped asking altogether.

"Is that why you offered your house?" Scorpius asked.

"No, I offered it because I want to find Isabella as much as you," Draco replied. "I just think it would be nice if you and the kids—"

"I already have everything set up at home," Scorpius interrupted him.

Draco paused. "I noticed you don't make it so hard for Potter to be involved," he said.

Malus tried to ignore the two. The way his grandad spat out the name _Potter_ made Malus immensely uncomfortable.

"He's a good man," Scorpius said. "And trained to deal with these sorts of things."

Grandad scoffed. "You think he was an auror because he was trained? Potter was as trained to be an auror as I was a dragon tamer."

"Let me know how that new career works out for you," Scorpius replied glibly.

"Damn it Scorpius," Draco snapped. "That man tried to kill me when we were sixteen."

Malus perked up slightly at this. He knew that his dad and Professor Potter had been at school together. His dad had told him as much. When Malus was first in Professor Potter's class, he had the distinct feeling he was on the Professor's radar, though he didn't know why. Malus assumed it had something to do with the longstanding Slytherin-Gryffindor rivalry. And everyone knew Professor Potter had been in Gryffindor.

He hadn't been mean to Malus, exactly. More distant. He was reluctant to call on him and gave him appraising glances the others in his class didn't receive. It more or less stopped after the Christmas holidays his first year.

"If you're trying to drum up sympathy you hit the wrong button, Father," Scorpius said, setting down one notebook and picking up another. "I understand the desire well."

Grandad paled at the retort and glared. Malus had a sudden concern this would escalate.

"Who taught Defense when you were at school?" Malus asked.

Grandad stopped. He looked at Malus like his pet owl had just up and talked. He blinked, then smiled a little, only giving a shifting glance back to Scorpius.

"We had a different professor every year," Draco said.

"Really?"

Draco nodded and smiled approvingly at Malus. "They had trouble keeping anyone longer than a year," he said. "It wasn't exactly my favorite subject anyway."

"What was?" Malus asked.

"Potions," Draco replied, with a half grin. "Severus Snape taught it most of my time there. He was my head of house, too. Your dad was a natural as well. Sort of runs in the family."

Scorpius's jaw was clenching and unclenching as he continued to read. Malus almost felt guilty again. Only talking to his Grandad like normal—for the first time in years—felt both familiar and like something Malus had been missing without realizing it. Maybe it was partly because he'd spent most of school seeing how Professor Potter looked at Abby in the halls: checking on her, giving her encouraging hugs, and (once in awhile) interrupting their moments in the corridor. Malus's dad had always been there for him, but it was just the two of them and Isabella now. No cousins, that he knew of, or aunts and uncles. And after Dad stopped talking to Grandad, Malus wished they had a much larger family. Like Abby's.

"I'm okay at potions," Malus said, leaning back. "Isabella has more of a knack for it, when she tries."

"Glad to hear that," Draco said. "You were both such clever children."

The door to the room opened and Professor Potter walked in, carrying a cup of coffee from the pot they had brewing in the kitchen. Grandad sat back in his chair and it was like a spell broke.

"Ginny went to get Lily's other girls. She said you were alright with us all here?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Draco said, looking down at the papers again.

"If it's a problem, we can find an inn nearby or—"

"No, there's plenty of room," Draco waved him off. "Better to keep as many minds here as possible."

Professor Potter nodded and took a chair next to Scorpius. "We really appreciate it," he said. "Anything?"

Scorpius let out a breath and tapped on some pages. "I think this has something to do with getting back and forth between this place," he replied.

Malus stood and looked over his dad's shoulder. He had no idea how anyone had made sense of any of it. Other than the chicken scratch writing, it was as good as Latin to him. Maybe even worse. At least at school he had picked up a little here and there of Latin.

"You don't sound very hopeful at that," Professor Potter said, squinting, despite his glasses.

"What I can't decipher is whether it's notes on how the to and from happened when there was an established connection between the two worlds, or if it's Belvedere's notes on making portals," Scorpius added.

"Is it possible they're one in the same?" Draco asked.

"Certainly," Professor Potter agreed. "I don't think we can rule anything out yet. Let Belvedere stew for another few hours and we can see if he's willing to indulge."

"And if he lies to us?" Scorpius asked.

"We have Lorcan to confirm everything," Professor Potter said. "Lily is trying to keep him sleeping as long as possible so he's got his full capacity when he comes back down. In the meantime I'll pick up from here. James and Imogen should be down soon, too. Why don't you lot get some sleep."

"I'll stay until James comes," Scorpius said.

"I'm staying too, then," Malus added quickly.

"Well, then, I think that means it's your shift for the bed, Dad," Scorpius said to Draco, still not looking away from the notebooks.

"You've been up just as long as I have," Draco argued.

"Age before beauty," Scorpius retorted.

It was the sort of thing Malus knew his dad would normally say with a twinkle in his eye—the kind of pride at being entirely ridiculous that only dads could drum up. He didn't have it this time and Malus didn't know if it was because Isabella was missing, or because he was still intent on being cold to Grandad. Draco took it in stride, though, pushing back from the table and shooting a harsh glance at Professor Potter before the click of his shoes made its way across the tile floor and out of the room.

Malus waited as the other two shuffled through some more papers, until he couldn't handle keeping the question on the tip of his tongue any longer. "Did you really try and kill my grandad?"

"Malus," Scorpius snapped.

Professor Potter looked surprised, but simply took off his glasses and cleaned them with the bottom of his shirt as he thought. "I wasn't trying," he replied and placed the glasses back on his nose, looking Malus in the eye. No one Malus knew could be quite so piercing as Professor Potter with such a gesture. "We never got on at school. Didn't even tolerate each other, truth be told. There was a confrontation and I had this spell I'd read the incantation of without any other information. Had no idea what it would do. Sliced him up pretty good."

"Did you get in trouble?"

"Awful trouble," Professor Potter said. "To be honest, it should have been worse. Should have been expelled. One of the most awful things I ever did to anyone."

"And you were an Auror for how long?" Scorpius asked, obviously as intrigued as Malus, now that the story was coming out.

"Decades, but it's not quite the same, sending curses or spells at someone who's truly done awful things," Professor Potter said. He looked at Malus again. "He probably had something up his sleeve on that occasion, but he certainly didn't deserve to be hit with that. It was easily the daftest thing I did when I was around your age, and believe me when I tell you that's saying something."

"Your Grandad has a tendency to exaggerate to make himself the hero or victim of any story when it suits him, Mal," Scorpius said as though summing up the moral of the story. "Don't put too much stock into anything he says."

Malus nodded, still looking at Professor Potter. _Vigilance, not vengeance_ , Malus thought.

* * *

Callie jumped on the bed in the child's room with a wooden toy sword in hand.

"And then the Knights of Fenwick fought Murdren's forces back into the valley," Callie said, swinging her sword. Isabella raised her own and blocked the hit, bouncing as well.

"Wait, am I Murdren or Boswor?" Isabella asked.

"Murdren," Callie said, her smile as wide as when all the stories began, one right after the other. Some segued so quickly that Andreas wasn't sure when one ended and the next began.

Andreas and Serena sat against the wall facing the bed as they tried to piece it all together. Furina curled up in Serena's lap after the girls began bouncing on the mattress.

Boswor was the king of the realm. Rather than being born to it, Boswor was the first king to become so through defeat of a corrupt and tyrannical government. The people were on his side, it seemed, and much of the lower nobility followed him. Boswor of Fenwick was the hero and this (according to Callie) had been his palace.

Murdren was glad for the change in leadership, but not because he wanted better lives for all. He was a knight under the prior king and waited, assuming Boswor would fail, and give him the opportunity to take the throne. Instead the realm began to thrive and Murdren created a faction, drumming up others who desired power and land, fighting King Boswor and causing new problems for the people.

"So the portrait is King Boswor?" Serena asked, mindlessly stroking Furina. Callie had yet to get to the sticking point in her reenactments.

"No," Callie answered, taking a few deep jumps. "It's his great grandson, Aspesh."

"How do you know that?" Andreas asked.

Callie jumped off the bed and onto the floor in front of them, her cheeks flushed. Furina's hair stuck straight up and Isabella came up, pulling her cat into her arms.

"I just do," Callie replied.

"Right," Andreas said, still confused.

"Callie has super powers," Isabella added. "Although she usually tells the future, not the past."

"But that's probably just because I knew the past back home," Callie said. "At least, I learned the important bits in history classes. I think. We should go explore the property!"

"Wait, Callie, wait!" Andreas said, scrambling to his feet and throwing out his hand to shut the door she was about to go through. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Callie asked.

"We don't know what's out there," Andreas said, bending down to her level. He tucked some of her wild red hair behind her ear. "I'll go out and scout first, okay?"

"But it's so nice out," she argued.

"I know, but… give me the rest of the morning," Andreas suggested. "I'll go out and make sure it's safe, then we can look around all together. Alright?"

"I guess," she said, put out.

"Let's go check out the other rooms," Isabella said, helpfully. "I think I saw stairs to another floor."

"Alright," Callie agreed and they ran out of the room.

Andreas scratched his head, looking around them. "I guess I should probably get out there," he said.

Serena stood. "Not alone," she said.

"We don't really have a choice, do we?" Andreas replied. He exited the room, going to the next one over. The one they had found the portraits, sure he had seen at least a sling in one of the drawers. Maybe there would be other useful things.

"I'm coming with you," Serena said.

"One of us needs to stay and watch the other two," Andreas said.

"Well, then, why do you get to go?"

"Because I think I'd go mad waiting here thinking you were in trouble," he said. He pulled open another drawer. There was a knife in a sheath on a leather belt. He pulled it around his waist, looking over where Serena looked stunned. "Look, I know it's not ideal, but if something happened to Callie, or Isabella for that matter, I would never feel okay going home. I won't go far. I'll keep a radius around the property. Just see if I can find a way back. Alright?"

Serena bit her bottom lip, but nodded. Andreas saw black knee-high riding boots by the bed and sat on the mattress to put them on. They fit perfectly.

"Don't you think it's still weird that you look just like… whatever his name was?"

"Probably just a coincidence," Andreas said.

"What about everything Callie told us?" Serena asked. "The wars and everything? What if they come back?"

"I get the feeling we're fine here," Andreas said. He found a pocket watch dangling from the mirror he was taking the overall addition to the pieces he'd found around the room. It was a strange mix, with his jeans and button down shirt. At least he had ditched the magenta robes. "One hour. We agree I'll be gone for one hour?"

"And if you're not back?" Serena asked.

Andreas didn't have an answer for that. In truth, he didn't want her looking for him if he got into trouble. It would either mean she took his cousin towards the same trouble, or left the two girls alone, which was hardly an option. "I'll leave a trail of sparks as I go."

"Fine," Serena said. She rushed from the room and Andreas got the uncomfortable feeling that she hadn't said something she'd been thinking.

Cracking his knuckles, Andreas followed, taking the grand stairs down and away from Callie's laughter, walking out into the sunlight and long sweeping lawn, uncertain what lay ahead.

* * *

"Dad, why did you invite Abby down?" Lily hissed, standing next to him. "I told her to watch the other girls."

"Your mum has that under control," Harry replied.

"That doesn't mean I want her down here in the thick of this," she said. Lorcan hadn't cared, but then he was so engulfed in what the rest of them could barely understand Harry wasn't even sure he had registered Abby's presence.

"Trust me, she would be in the thick of it regardless," he said. He looked over where Lily was glaring at him. "Lily, my entire childhood was one risk after another all because the adults tried to keep us out of the thick of it."

"Or maybe you would have just done even more damage to yourselves if you'd known more," Lily argued under her breath.

Harry looked over to where Abby and Malus were watching the ever-growing representation of the other realm. It was hardly the same as going to the Department of Mysteries. He certainly failed to see Lily's problem with their knowing what was going into finding the others. "It will be fine, Lily," he said.

She rolled her eyes, but none of them had much energy to argue their own points when the clock was ticking.

Draco created a large board where they were making headway, gathering information. After the night in the chair, Belvedere was more than willing to spill his process, only reluctant once or twice before Harry stood to leave. They let him loose from the chair, though he was still stranded in the bedroom stuck in a portion of the space without a wand.

Harry drummed a finger on his chin as he took in the various pieces of the puzzle. One of the gaps was how to return. Obviously Belvedere hadn't been concerned, but Lorcan was working fervently on reverse engineering the portal.

"It will only enter and exit in one place," Draco said. "Where they started."

"You're right," Harry confirmed. He ignored the pleased look Draco took on. He didn't want it to bother him as much as it did, though to Harry's own credit, Draco had started with petty digs and reverting to their school days long before Harry was annoyed. "Which means we should be able to track them, but it also means we have to get everyone back, too."

"There," Lorcan said, bent over a page at the table. "I think that's it."

"What is it?" Imogen asked, looking over his shoulder.

"The formula for making the portals," Lorcan said.

"Portals?" Scorpius asked. "As in more than one?"

"Lorcan's idea," Harry replied. "We need one going in, but we had the thought that if we can have as many returns as possible, there was more of a chance that if one is lost, we won't be stuck in the same situation."

Draco picked up the paper and read. "Twenty hours?" he asked. "Twenty hours to make them?"

"It's the best we can do," Lorcan said, wiping at his forehead. He let out a breath as Lily came to his other side, wrapping a hand around his waist. "I want to check over the notes again and then get going on it. We only have time for one batch, however many capsules that will make."

"I'll the the cauldrons going," Draco said. "Scorpius, will you help with making them?"

"Yeah," Scorpius agreed. They were the obvious candidates for the job. Harry could only hope Malus would help, otherwise they might end up having to break up the father and son, the way things were going. As long as Malus was with them, Harry was sure they would behave. "Can you give us the pointers that are unlikely to change? We can start on prepping ingredients. Make it go faster."

Lorcan nodded and turned around the paper, marking a variety of lines and Scorpius wrote like mad.

"Andy!" Abby said, moving closer. "I see Andy!"

Everyone was distracted as they gathered around her.

"Where?" Imogen asked, the emotion in her voice jumping to the surface, James right behind her.

"Coming out of the mansion," Abby said. Malus leaned on the table across from her. "He's going towards the paddock."

They all watched quietly as a flickering facsimile of Andreas hopped a fence, holding out a hand to a black mare staring at him.

"Where's Isabella?" Malus asked. "And the others?"

"Probably in the house," Lily said. She leaned closer, trying to look inside, even though they had realized hours before that they couldn't see anything not out in the open. "Do you think he's scouting?"

"He shouldn't be doing it alone," James said, disapprovingly.

"Who's supposed to go with him?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. James pressed his lips together, ironically irritated by his father's criticism. "He looks alright. If this is accurate."

"It should be," Lorcan said, turning back to his work, spurred on by the news. "Someone keep one eye on him, someone else on the house."

Harry moved over to his son-in-law. "What help do you need?"

Lorcan's eyes shifted. He reached over and grabbed a large tome. "Read up on everything dealing with oracles," he said.

If only Harry had ever been as good at this as Hermione, he thought. Still, he sat and opened the book wide, turning the pages as fast as possible. He looked over where others were still watching and noticed Abby and Malus exchange a glance. He paused a moment, narrowing his eyes. Abby's eye caught his and she looked back down and swallowed.

He nearly told her to join Ginny and the others, then shook himself from the impulse. No, it was better to let them know what was happening. They couldn't get into trouble if he kept them under his nose.

* * *

Serena heard the other two giggling down the hall. Following them had become too much of a task. Instead, she moved in their general direction, keeping them close enough to hear as she looked into each room, picking up various artifacts and seeing names mentioned in letters on occasion, getting a chill down her spine as she realized there was something behind Callie and her knowledge. Serena wondered how Isabella had come to believe so fully in her friend's gift, knowing she would have remained skeptical if there weren't proof here. Proof that Callie by no means had access to.

There were various offices, though Serena couldn't fathom what anyone would do with this many desks. Certainly you only needed one to correspond. Or perhaps each person had their own space like this. Or maybe, when you were rich enough, you had an office for every day of the week. Serena smiled at how ridiculous that sounded. She would be happy enough to have a desk that wasn't propped up with one of her old textbooks (a textbook she would have to replace so that her younger brother could use it next year, she reminded herself).

Serena closed yet another door and ran her fingers along the railing, realizing she had never been in a place so fancy. Hogwarts castle was one thing—it was made of more utilitarian stone and the presence of students who were trying to master jinxes to give their friends or enemies flatulence certainly diminished the sophistication of the place. No, Hogwarts was large a beautiful in its own way, but here Serena felt like she wasn't respecting the place properly unless she stood straight and walked lithely.

"You're ridiculous," Serena muttered to herself, shaking her head. She looked back, realizing she hadn't heard the others in a while. "Callie?" she called out. She walked faster towards the rooms she last heard them. "Callie? Isabella?"

There was a door at the end of the corridor left open. Thin stairs lead upwards. She rushed, taking the steps two at a time. The space was unfinished, wood exposed and no tiles or marble up here. Serena's imagination went in a new direction. What if there was something wrong with this place? What if there was something dangerous?

"Callie?" she shouted between gasping breaths.

Serena made it to the top landing and stopped. Callie and Isabella looked over, both kneeling next to a over-sized trunk.

"What?" Callie asked.

Serena doubled over, holding a stitch in her side. "Nothing," she breathed out. "What did you find?"

"Clothes," Isabella said. "Lots of them! I think the trunk is enchanted."

Serena caught her breath as she moved towards them. There was already a pile of cloth in the corner, Furina purring happily on top with her tail flipping regally. Isabella and Callie had several other dresses draped over the edge of the trunk, along with loose white shirts and archaic belts with sword sheaths attached.

"This might fit you," Callie said, picking up a lacey blue dress and stepped over, holding it up to Serena's shoulders. The assessment and gesture were so much like Phoebe that Serena felt a pang. "She's okay," Callie added quietly.

Serena looked her in the eyes. "How do you know?"

Callie shrugged. "I just do." They looked at one another and for a moment Serena could believe her. "Try the dress on!"

Isabella was already taking off her long sleeved shirt and pants in exchange for a dress that looked an awful like the Grey Lady's. The red-brown fabric made her pale skin seem like porcelain. Serena followed suit. Certainly their clothes weren't made for the warmer weather here, and perhaps Serena could get everything cleaned while they borrowed the clothes in the trunk. Of course if Serena were to be honest, there was a part of her that enjoyed dressing up. She should be above it, but Serena always wished she could go to a ball. Two years before, when Hogwarts held one, her dad took a turn for the worse and she was rushed to St. Mungo's, missing the whole event.

Serena saw a partition and moved behind it to change. She pulled off her long sleeve shirt and jeans, pulling the dress over her head. There were buttons all down the back, which she couldn't reach, and she noticed a thin, long pocket right along the right hip. Serena leaned down to pull Andreas's wand from her trouser pocket and found it fit well there, though the pocket was a few inches short.

She stepped out. Callie gasped.

"So pretty!" she said.

Serena knew she shouldn't enjoy anything going on that moment, not with their circumstances. Still, she smiled.

"It needs to be buttoned," Isabella declared and stepped over, starting to do them up. Serena had to kneel for Isabella to reach the ones at the top and the girl messed with her hair. She didn't move as Isabella twisted and tugged, running her hands through Serena's waves and curls. Callie had changed and was twirling in circles, watching the skirt of her own dress flare out as she giggled.

"There," Isabella said. She reached over and picked a mirror with a plain wooden frame out of the trunk and brought it up for Serena to look at.

Rather than the normal haphazard bun, it was twisted up elegantly. The waves of Serena's hair looked soft, instead of just frizzy, and Isabella had left down wisps around the edges.

"How did you do that?" Serena asked, turning her head back and forth.

"My mum taught me," Isabella said. "She used to show me, then do my hair, then let me do hers."

Serena turned back. Isabella had a solemn expression come over her. Serena smiled.

"We'll get back to them," she told Isabella.

"It won't matter," Isabella replied. "My mum's dead."

"Oh," Serena said. "When was it?"

"When I was nine," Isabella replied. "She got sick. Which parent did you lose?"

Serena tilted her head. "What makes you think I lost a parent?"

"Because anyone who hasn't lost someone, immediately says they're sorry. Stupid, really," Isabella explained. "But you didn't."

"That's true," Serena said. It was like no one could find other words. Those were the two that had bothered Serena the most over the years. What people really meant was that they were glad they weren't her. "I haven't really lost one of them. Yet. My dad hasn't been himself for a long time. Mum sort of… checked out."

Isabella nodded like she understood. Sadly, Serena was sure she did.

"Come do my hair, Isabella," Callie said, turning and flopping down onto the floor.

Serena stood and gathered their dirty winter clothes. "You two stay up here. Or in one of the rooms we've already seen, alright?"

They gave halfhearted agreements as Serena wandered out, down the grand stairs and through the lower floors. There was a ballroom with a large grand piano and vaulted ceilings. This was followed by several parlors and, finally, into the back space of the house where the simple rooms indicated servant quarters. Laundry must have been done here at some point.

Serena went room to room until she found a large basin and washboard. Serena set the clothes inside and pulled out her wand, filling it with water and suds. She left it there, wandering past more rooms and into the kitchen. She looked for food, wanting to get something together. The hour had to be nearly over. "He's coming back," Serena muttered to herself. She searched every cabinet, drawer, and pantry over and over again, seeing nothing and with no signs of Andreas until a door creaked opened.

Serena nearly tripped over the bottom of the dress, then picked it up and rushed towards the entrance. Andreas had mud covering his boots as he tapped them against the door frame. His jaw was tense and Serena stopped, wondering what news he had.

"Hey, Andy!" Callie shouted from above.

The stark, concerned look stayed just as long as it took Andreas to look up at the balcony above. He smiled for the others. "Looks like you two have gone scavenging," he said. "Where's Serena?"

"I don't know," Isabella said.

Serena could have sworn she saw worry flash across his eyes. "I'm right here," she said quickly, stepping out from the shadows the baluster above her. Andy suppressed a grin, but it continued to creep up. "What?"

"The clothes," he said, pointing to her. "All three of you."

Serena felt her face warm. "Oh, well… Isabella and Callie found a trunk of all these clothes… I thought I'd take the chance to clean ours."

"It suits you," Andreas said. Serena looked down, smoothing out the lace as she bit her bottom lip. "You look like you came straight out of a history book."

"There's, er, some men's clothes up there if you want me to add yours to the laundry," Serena added.

"Sounds good. I'm starving, though," Andreas said. He moved quickly, walking past Serena towards the kitchen. "I've been craving shepherd's pie. You don't know how to make it, do you?"

"Oh, we have a problem with that," Serena started, she stayed near him as they took the hallway. "There's nothing—"

Serena stopped, her mouth dropping as Andreas went through the door. The counter was filled with food again. Steaming pies were in the center, surrounded by a bowl filled with fresh vegetables and a pitcher of milk.

"There's nothing, what?" Andreas asked, picking up the top of the stack of plates.

"There wasn't any food," Serena said. "I looked."

Andreas seemed unconcerned, cutting into one of the pies. "Maybe there are house elves?"

Serena narrowed her eyes, thinking. She looked in the pantry again. Nothing. She moved through the kitchen, opening each cabinet. It didn't make any sense. Even house elves couldn't make food from nothing. Serena wondered why she hadn't noticed this at breakfast, though of course they had all been starving. You didn't question where food had come from when you felt that hungry.

"Come eat," Andreas said, sitting at the table.

Serena bit the inside of her cheek and narrowed her eyes, looking between Andreas and the serving board. "I want a chocolate torte," Serena said. Nothing happened.

"Serena—"

"Just wait," she said, her eyes darting. She moved to the food, stirring through the vegetables like they had the answer. She looked over to Andreas, who was as confused as ever. "Ask for chocolate torte."

Andreas's brows knit deeper. "Ask for—"

"Chocolate torte," Serena repeated. "Just do it."

"Alright… can I have chocolate torte?"

Nothing appeared right in front of her, though the space was full. Serena licked her lips and looked around. There, sitting on the window sill, was another serving tray. She hurried over to it and picked it up carefully. "Chocolate torte," she muttered.

"Serena, what—"

"Come with me," she said, setting the torte down on the main table beside Andreas's plate of food and grabbed his wrist, pulling him.

"I don't get what you're doing," he said. Serena ignored him as she took him to the room with the washing bin.

"Tell the barrel to wash the clothes," she said. He was looking at her like she was insane by now. "Just do it."

"Alright… barrel… wash the clothes?"

The water began to churn and sudds developed. Someone's denim trousers were being rubbed against the washboard. Serena grabbed Andreas's wrist again, dragging him into the large ballroom this time. She faced him. He only seemed mildly less confounded. "Tell the piano to play," she said.

"Play… Kaiser's second," he said after thinking. The tinkle of the piano, in a minor tune started and they both stared at it for a moment. Andreas moved towards the keyboard, watching the song played by an invisible set of hands. "I don't get it," he added.

"The house," Serena said. "It listens to you."

* * *

Andreas made the piano stop and called the other two down to eat, not wanting to talk about what they had just discovered. He didn't know how to take that. First they find a portrait of someone who looked like him, then the house listens to his commands? And against any laws of magic he had known. That in addition to the things he had seen while scouting and Andreas just needed quiet to mull things over.

Serena seemed to get that without his saying anything. She went with them into the kitchen and ate very little, dishing more onto Callie and Isabella's plates.

Callie and Isabella's dresses were medieval, like Serena's, though far more casual. Callie had adorned hers with a variety of sheaths and belts, and some sort of leather pouch, all crisscrossing her waist. "So when do we get to go out?" Callie asked.

Andreas cleared his throat. "I didn't go far. We can go out to the pastures at least. There's a whole lot of horses."

Callie and Isabella were both excited by the prospect, but Serena seemed to see right through him, looking inquisitively at him. Andreas looked back down at his slice of chocolate torte and finished it off before going upstairs to change into the clothes Callie had decided to lay out for him. He went back down, where the other three were waiting by the door, ready to be shown around.

Andreas opened the door and lead them out to a wide and open field. He hopped over, then gave a hand to Callie and Isabella. Serena had more trouble in her dress, trying to swing her legs over and nearly falling. Andreas grabbed her around the waist and eased the landing. Serena's foot twisted a moment, then she steadied herself. "Alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine," she said, looking to the others and walking out.

Andreas stayed close to Callie. She was the one he worried most about. Even back home, she was generally well behaved, but on occasion, she would dash off on a whim. Andreas couldn't let her do that here.

"Just wait for them to come to you," he said, getting on Callie's level and holding out his hand to show her. Of course casters had a certain connection with nature. His mother more so than him, but Andreas felt his magic move through him, compelling a chestnut colored horse nearby to make its way over.

"He's pretty," Callie whispered, as though afraid to scare it away. Andreas put his hand over hers and guided her as she pet the horse. Isabella moved to the other side, nuzzling her face into its neck.

"You been around horses before?" Andreas asked.

"My mum and dad used to have a horse," Isabella answered.

"Can we ride him?" Callie asked.

Andreas helped Callie up on the horse, having Isabella ride behind. He adjusted the mane for Isabella to control, keeping an eye on them, ready to use his casting to persuade the horse if need be. The horse walked around in circles. Andreas looked over to where Serena had settled back against the fence.

Andreas reached out for another horse, this one a dark bay. It trotted towards him and he massaged her muzzle before raising his eyebrows to Serena. She froze and shook her head. "Come on," he said softly, moving and reaching out a hand. "I'll ride with you."

Serena let out a breath and stepped forward, taking his hand. Andreas leaned over and gave her a foot up. Serena remained with both legs to one side, her hands digging in the horse's mane.

"Loosen a little," Andreas said. "She'll stay put."

Serena did so and Andreas pulled the horse towards the fence so that he could get on behind Serena. She stiffened as they moved, his arms around her as he held to strands of the mane.

"Show us around, Andy!" Callie called.

Andreas clicked his tongue and their horse moved more quickly. Serena held on tighter as they weaved through the field, looking at all the other horses. Callie squealed and Isabella looked right at home. He slowed his horse, letting some distance grow between them as Serena relaxed.

"What did you see out there?" Serena asked quietly.

Andreas collected his thoughts. He held out his hand, redirecting the path of Callie's horse to stay within range. "There's a citadel nearby," he said quietly.

"But then we can ask—"

"There's no people," Andreas interrupted. There was silence as that settled in. "Huge walls. Stone. Wooden houses inside, but not a living soul."

Serena swallowed. "And… not living souls?"

Andreas shook his head. "Not quite that," he said. "But… this is going to sound crazy…"

"The house takes your instructions, Andy," Serena pointed out. He swallowed and nodded.

"I could have sworn that the buildings were… coming together as I passed."

"Without anyone there?" Serena asked.

"It's like the place is rebuilding itself," Andreas said.

"Maybe people will come back," Serena suggested. "Then they can tell us how to get back home."

"Yeah, maybe," Andreas replied. "I mean, of course we're going to get home. It all just seems weird… right?"

Serena nodded, looking towards the other two. "At least they seem to be making the most of it."

Andreas watched Serena's face—her gentle, light green eyes indicating her thinking the same way it had earlier. He took in the little pieces of curls that fell along her long neck, seeming to point down to a perfectly shaped mole along her shoulder.

"Andreas?" Serena said.

He pulled himself from the moment. "Yeah?" he asked quietly.

"Is it just me, or is getting dark?"

Andreas looked around them, noticing the sun sinking down into the sky. It certainly had to be too early for that. Even if this was a winter season as well. "Callie!" he called out. "Isabella! Let's head back!"

Isabella turned the horse and they trotted towards him and Serena. The two horses moved side by side toward the fence. They made it inside just as the sun dipped below the horizon.


	8. The Unexpected

_**The Unexpected**_

The next two days, Andreas went out to find answers in the morning and early afternoon. Serena had him order the kitchen storage to fill, so she could make food for them while he explored farther out. She had also found a library, and from what Andreas could tell spent every moment he was gone searching for answers. Most of the books were in a language Andreas couldn't understand, though Serena said she was close to at least being able to decipher a bit of it.

On that third day, the mare came to him without any prompting. She seemed the most keen on him to begin with, and it hadn't taken long for Andreas to feel like she had always been his. He had even been trying to come up with a name for her, though Serena was the one to mention the name Shadow, and it seemed suitable.

Shadow cantered out past the citadel, through the fields, and to a village Andreas hadn't seen. He pulled back on the reigns he had found. There was an entire tack shed, but Andreas had always preferred bareback riding, having grown up riding Masek with the Gypsy clan in the summers. Shadow stopped in front of a small cottage with a thatched roof. Andreas swung over and landed beside her, throwing the reins twice around a wooden post, then rubbed Shadow's side as he moved around and to the path that lead up to the quaint home.

Andreas knocked on the door, as he had at any building he explored the last few days. When no one answered, he tried the handle. It was unlocked, through he had to press his weight against the door to open it. He moved slowly. There was something eerie in this place, the way the houses looked lived in but were missing their people. He never touched anything. They had what they needed at the palace, though if Andreas was honest, he would happily knick a flying broom if he saw one. He tried the one he found in the small mudroom here, but it didn't do anything but sweep. He sighed, setting it back down. Andreas remembered a single lecture in charms about how brooms worked, but he remembered nothing from it. He wondered if Serena had received that lecture at some point. She was smart enough that if she had, she would probably be able to make one herself.

Andreas moved into the loft, where the hay was laid out like it had been slept in recently. Still, no one. He walked around the space, crouching in the corner, shaking his head slowly. He didn't want to go back and tell Serena there was nothing. Not again. He could see her disappointment every time. And still, he didn't want the others out here until he was certain this place was safe.

Andreas had taken three steps down when he saw a blur of color and heard a giggle pass right under him. His eyes widened and he stumbled down the rest of the ladder. "Wait!" he said.

The laughter stopped as he stood, looking to the right where someone had passed. He moved slowly and the laughter echoed behind him. Andreas turned and ran through the house towards the sound. He made his way into the main room, then turned. They must have gone into the kitchen through here, but when Andreas peeked into the kitchen, there was no one. He slowly turned around and around, waiting for the laugh again while analyzing what he had heard already. Someone young, he thought. A boy, maybe. All he had seen was a blur of dark hair before it was out of sight. Or maybe he had imagined it. Andreas blinked, wiping at his eyes.

After several minutes he gave up. There was no one here. He had just wanted it so badly, he was starting to imagine things. Andreas went out, mounted Shadow, and headed back to the palace.

As he rode, he thought. Callie had little tidbits about the palace and the war and how the place had been destroyed, though it wasn't the long stories of that first morning. Maybe he needed to take her to these places with him. He hated the idea, but somehow that felt like the next step. Andreas also had a feeling that once he broke his rule of not bringing them along, something bad would happen.

Maybe Serena would have found something, he told himself. Maybe there was something in the library.

When Andreas arrived back at the palace, he pulled off Shadow's bridle and let her loose in the pasture, taking the stretch between the field and the palace slowly, thinking of other possibilities. He entered and went up into his room. Callie and Isabella were playing something in their own room next to his, but he wasn't ready to face them yet. He leaned on his knees with his elbows, left alone for a good quarter hour before there was a knock at his door.

"Come in," Andreas said, pushing himself up.

Serena opened the door and peeked in. After that first day, she found a simpler dress, which somehow looked just as sophisticated on her as the blue lace. Andreas had the thought that perhaps she was born in the wrong era, because it all seemed to suit her.

"I was starting to worry," Serena said. "Then Callie told me you were already here. Everything okay?"

Andreas nearly told her about the laughter, but he was leaning more and more towards that being a figment of his imagination. "Yeah, it's fine," Andreas said. "Nothing new, at least."

Serena nodded and came into the room, closing the door behind her.

"I found a book I recognized," Serena said. "There's a copy of it in the Hogwarts library."

"English?"

"Yeah," Serena said. "Though I noticed this one has leafs with translations. I'm thinking it will help me learn to read more quickly."

"I'm glad you're that smart at least," Andreas said. Serena looked down, her cheeks tinting pink. "I think I'm going to have to take Callie with me," he blurted out.

Serena's eye met his. "Is that safe?"

Andreas shrugged. "Nothing's happened so far," he said. "I just… I keep thinking she might be able to sense something we can't. I don't want to, but—" Andreas looked at Serena, who stood stock still, waiting for the rest of his statement. "You think it's a bad idea."

"I don't know what to think anymore," Serena said. She moved over, sitting beside him.

"I want to know what you think I should do," Andreas asked.

Serena pressed her lips together and thought, letting out a slow breath. Finally, she turned to him. "I think Callie might see things we don't," Serena agreed. "And part of me feels like if half of us go, all of us should. But Isabella won't want to leave Furina behind. And… if I'm being honest, I think maybe a couple of us should stay behind in case… in case something happens and you need help."

Andreas nodded. It was what he had thought, too. "I can do a patronus to send messages, if needed. Can you manage one?" he asked. Serena shook her head no. "Then I'll teach you," he added. "We aren't splitting again until we can communicate, and since we don't have any owls that's our best bet."

"Okay," Serena agreed.

The door to the room flew open and Callie ran in. "Andy!" she squealed, Isabella walking in behind her, Furina in her arms. "We're going to have a fancy party tonight!"

Andreas smiled, pushing aside all the other thoughts. "What kind of fancy party?"

"We found ball gowns," Callie said.

"Oh well, I don't know that I'm in any shape to pull off one of those," Andreas said.

"No!" Callie laughed. Andreas looked over and winked at Serena, who was suppressing a smile and shaking her head at his bad joke. "We have men's clothes for you. We can eat in the ballroom with music. Then there can be dancing."

"Fancy clothes _and_ dancing?" Andreas asked. "Alright, I'm sold. Serena and I have a lesson to take care of first, though."

"Isabella and I will start getting things ready," Callie said. "Let us know when you're done!"

The two girls left them alone again.

"You have your wand?" Andreas asked.

Serena pulled it out from a pocket in her dress. "Yours," she corrected.

"Good enough," he said. "Alright, let's get started."

* * *

"Cara, sweetheart," Grandma said, reaching out and playing with her curls. "Can you go down and see if the sandwiches for your sisters are ready? Try not to bother the Malfoys, though."

"Okay," Cara said. Grandma kissed the top of her head and Cara left the room, closing the door behind her and making her way to the kitchen's side of the house. The potion was being made, Grandpa said. A potion that would end up making portals for them to go fetch the others. Callie.

It was all Cara's fault, she felt like. If she had only invited Callie to be with her in Hogsmeade that day. If only she had included her, like Grandpa kept trying to tell her. If only she had realized something was wrong sooner. Cara slowed as she passed the room Belvedere was staying in. There was a barrier that even if the door was left wide open, he wouldn't be able to get through. Cara had heard the older Mr. Malfoy and Grandpa talking about it when the former suggested the dungeons again.

Cara put a hand on the door. He wasn't scared. Not really. Not for his life. Just for the project. He didn't want them to mess it up. Cara pulled her hand off, then looked down at the door knob, licking her lips as she looked both directions in the hallway. She would be in terrible trouble.

She heard a door open further down the hall and jumped back, rushing in the direction she had initially gone—towards the kitchen to check on sandwiches. Cara was halfway down the stairs when other emotions flared up and she could hear Malus's dad and grandad talking. Cara sat, listening and watching between two rails.

"Now we wait," Scorpius said. Cara could hear the exhaustion, but what she felt was worry. Worry that he wasn't doing enough. He was worried he would lose another person—his baby girl. He was worried about what Portia would think and wished she were still here.

Draco Malfoy had a different array of emotions. The main one was hope. This was an opportunity as much as a tragedy, it seemed. He wanted to prove himself to his son. He wanted to remind his grandson he was a part of them. He was frustrated at the former as much as hopeful. Much more complicated.

"Can we please at least talk about you bringing the children around again?" Draco ventured.

Water was running and Scorpius took his time, filling a glass. "There's nothing to talk about," Scorpius said.

"You haven't punished me enough?" Draco snapped.

"It's not about punishing you," Scorpius turned. Anger flared up in him, replacing thoughts of Portia and Isabella. "You know, you're just the same. It's never you. It's never anything _you_ did."

"What did I do?" Draco asked.

"Don't pretend you don't remember, Dad. You know exactly what," Scorpius said. His voice was becoming more shaky. "Two months. Two months after my _wife_ dies… the mother of my children, and you tell me that at least I can marry someone more proper now."

Cara bit her bottom lip, knowing she should either interrupt them and check on sandwiches, or go back upstairs, but she didn't move. Scorpius set down the glass of water hard.

"All I meant—"

"All you meant was that she wasn't good enough," Scorpius growled. "You never liked Portia."

"Bloody hell, Scorpius, you think my parents appreciated _your_ mother? Portia didn't get on with me either. She was still always welcome. I always opened the home to _all of you_."

"It's more than _getting on_ dad. You didn't like her because she was muggleborn."

"Come on, now you're just exaggerating," Draco said.

"Don't try and bullshit me," Scorpius snapped, turning on his dad. "We heard your snide remarks about it. About how her great grandmother was a squib."

"I was just saying, they still don't know if something like that is hereditary—"

"And so what if it was?" Scorpius demanded. Draco opened his mouth and closed it again. His skin was becoming more pale and Cara could tell his mind was racing with arguments, though none of them surfaced completely in his mind. "That... that right there is why I didn't want you around my children anymore."

"It's not like either of them are squibs," Draco scoffed.

"And what if they had been?" Scorpius asked. "What then dad?"

"You know, you act like I'm so closed minded, Scorpius, but you have no idea what I was raised with."

"Stop using excuses for your bigotry," Scorpius said. He stepped closer, lowering his voice. Cara could barely hear, though it was clear he was keeping himself from acting out. "If you think the way you were raised excuses you to speak of my children's mother in any ill way, and that you still get to be around after, you're a bigger asshole than I thought."

He turned and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Draco with the vat of potion, sneering and angry. Defensive.

Cara moved carefully down the steps. "Mr. Malfoy?" she said softly.

He turned, surprised to see her there, standing at the bottom of the stairs. He saw opportunity again. She knew that's what her family was: a chance for him to show that he was different than Scorpius painted him out to be. "Yes?" he asked.

"Sorry to bother you, but Grandma wanted me to see if sandwiches were ready?" she asked.

"Oh," he said, looking around the kitchen. "I will have the house elf up there shortly. Would you like some cookies as well?"

He said it like he had never spoken to a thirteen year old, offering cookies like this was the best thing Cara could ask for. "My sisters would like that," she said, instead of declining. "Thank you."

"Certainly," he said, giving a formal nod and Cara turned and made her way up back of the stairs.

As she came near Belvedere's door again, she slowed, looking around. Before she could second guess herself again, she opened the door and dashed inside. Belvedere paced along the far wall, chewing on his finger nails. He stopped mid step and looked over at her.

"Hello," he said. Cara could sense his pulse pick up. He knew she wasn't Callie, but he was reminded of her twin. Cara found herself pleased at how it threw him off. "C-can I help you?"

Cara didn't say anything, but watched him, stone faced. It was enough to make him uncomfortable. Grandpa had already made him talk. He wasn't exactly brave. It was a good thing it wasn't Ministry secrets he held onto, though she wondered how many of those he would be willing to hand over.

Belvedere cleared his throat and looked away from Cara, before glancing sheepishly at her again. "You know there are many sources that talk about the powers twins hold," he said. "The Dioscuri twins were more than just good with horses, in some accounts. At least one of them could actually speak with animals."

Cara narrowed her eyes. Belvedere was looking at her with greater interest.

"You have a power, don't you," he asked. Fear was replaced by curiosity. The same curiosity that created the obsession leading to Callie in this other land. "But you don't see the future."

Cara swallowed. She knew she should leave right now. She could only imagine how much her mother would yell at her if she was caught in here.

"No, it wouldn't do for you to have the same gifts," Belvedere assessed. "Tell me."

Cara shook her head back and forth.

"Have you practiced it like your sister did?" Belvedere asked. He tilted his head. "No, probably not. It's why no one's figured you out yet. Your sister had extraordinary ability. You know that right?"

Cara felt tears sting her eyes. Extraordinary, Belvedere called it. Cara had always just called it weird. She hated when Callie talked about things she knew. It made her odd. It made Cara remember she was odd. It wasn't until she was Hogwarts that she realized that. And that was when Cara stopped trying to read other people.

"I would imagine yours is extraordinary too," Belvedere said. "I could help you figure it out. I could tell you how to make it stronger."

Cara took in a deep breath, standing taller. "I don't need you to tell me anything. I just wanted you to know how much I _hate_ you," she said. He looked struck as Cara turned and walked out of the room. Tears stung her eyes and she wiped them away, walking back into the nursery space with Grandma and her younger sisters.

"What's wrong Cara?" Grandma asked.

"I just miss Callie," she said.

"Oh, sweetheart," Grandma said, pulling her into a hug. Cara accepted it, her mind churning over what Belvedere had said.

What _would_ happen if she tried?

* * *

Isabella insisted that she needed to do Serena's hair and the girls all disappeared, Callie having handed Andreas a frilly sort of outfit that matched theirs in terms of era. It was a deep, dark blue jacket and pants. The white shirt had ruffles down the front and there were legging and dandy sort of shoes. Andreas couldn't help but laugh at his own reflection once he put it all on. He'd play along, though. Whatever kept Callie and Isabella happy.

The kick off lesson for creating a patronus went well. Serena's corporeal patronus wasn't fully formed, but it was coming along. Andreas pointed out that since it wasn't her own wand, that might make the process more difficult. She said they could wake early and see if she couldn't manage well enough to allow Andreas to take Callie out with him in the morning. Andreas didn't bother telling her it had taken him a week at the least.

Callie came into his room when everything was set up. "We just need you to have the food made up," she said, handing him a list her and Isabella had come up with. Callie was in a green dress, her hair in a large, fluffy sort of bun. He went to the kitchen, doing as asked, then followed Callie into the ballroom. Isabella and Serena were already sitting at one end of a long dining table. The dishes appeared along the table as Andreas stopped. Serena smiled at something Isabella was telling her and looked over.

The dress Callie found for Serena was a lovely, deep grey, with shimmering fabric over the skirt and a silver corset around the middle. The sleeves seemed to go on for miles. Isabella had managed a design of braids crossing in and out of the curls, which flowed down past her shoulders and nearly down her back. Andreas hadn't known her hair was that long. She smiled at him and raised an eyebrow.

Andreas swallowed and moved along with Callie, pulling out her chair and settling her in before taking his own. "Well you all clean up nicely," he said. The two younger girls both laughed at the comment. "So, what music are we listening to."

They began eating and it might as well have been any other evening in any other place. Only every time Andreas caught Serena's eye, he found himself paying more attention to the color of her iris. Or the way one side of her mouth lifted before the other when she smiled. Or how she bit her bottom lip while thinking of a retort.

"I still have Christmas shopping to do," Isabella said. "If we get back in time."

Andreas shook himself from noting how Serena twisted her fork in her hand between bites. "You and me both, Isabella," he said.

"Can we set up decorations here if we stay for Christmas?" Callie asked.

Andreas noticed Serena deflate at the suggestion. "Of course," Andreas said. "But we'll get home before then." The second part he said to Serena more than Callie. "What kind of shopping do you have to get done?" he asked her.

Serena's cheeks went slightly pink. "Well, I don't know that I'll have enough to get anything anyway," she answered. "Not with missing this much work."

"Oh," Andreas replied. He always seemed to forget her home life wasn't exactly ideal. Andreas had never worried about not having enough to buy Christmas presents.

"If you had a million galleons, what would you get everyone?" Isabella asked Serena, leaning forward and taking a bite of the pastry on her plate. Serena smiled at her.

"I'd get my sister a dollhouse," Serena said. "It's the only thing she's wanted for a while. And then I'd make sure my brothers both had new Quidditch gear." Serena's gaze flickered towards Andreas momentarily. "They both play and… they've always had to use second hand things."

"I'd get Malus a new broom," Isabella declared. Her and Callie started on their own elaborate lists, far more fanciful than Serena's hopes.

Andreas sat back. He'd ask Fred if they could cover her normal pay at least. She was her family's main source of income, Andreas remembered. And he was sure he had some quidditch shoes that had never fit him. Maybe they would work for one of her brothers. Not exactly brand new, but better than most second hand things they would get.

Callie pulled Andreas from his thoughts and seat, wanting to dance. Andreas followed as she had him haphazardly twirling around. Isabella pulled up Serena to join them and they laughed, dancing for a bit until Callie let go of Andreas and pulled on her friend's hands.

Andreas stood, looking over at Serena, who had lost her partner as well. He grinned and she looked down, biting her bottom lip the way she often did. Andreas cleared his throat and walked forward, holding out a hand. Serena took it and he pulled her in, swaying back and forth, with less vigor and energy than Callie had demanded. They moved across the floor, Serena meeting and keeping his gaze. He pulled her in a little tighter, and Serena wrapped her hand up and around his shoulder from behind, resting her head in the same place.

Andreas smiled. "What are you most looking forward to doing when we get back?" he asked quietly.

Serena hummed first, keeping her head against his shoulder. "I'm going to decorate the tree with my siblings," she said. "Mum will forget, I'm sure. They'll be excited to do it. What about you?"

"I'm going to talk to Fred about the ideas I have," Andreas said. In the quiet moments scouting, he kept thinking about how long he had waited already. He had good ideas. He tried to figure out why he was waiting, and the only conclusion was that he was scared to be shot down. It was time to stop being scared. Same with Shantelle. He was amazed to realize he hadn't thought of her the last couple days. But then there had been so much going on it was difficult to think of much besides. "And I'm going to talk to Shantelle. I never did get to thank her for the omnioculars."

Serena stopped, pulling her head back up. She stiffened in his arms. "Yeah, that sounds like a good plan," she said. Serena took a deep breath and moved away from Andreas, leaving his arms suddenly empty. Callie and Isabella were both dancing circles with invisible partners by now. "You know, I think I'm going to go practice my patronus," Serena said. She turned around.

"Do you want me to come help?" Andreas asked, walking behind her.

"No, I can manage," she said, not even glancing back at him. "Goodnight, Isabella… Callie."

The other two stopped and Andreas watched Serena continue, picking up her pace as she hit the main entrance. "What did you do?" Isabella asked.

Andreas turned back to them. "Nothing," he said defensively. "She just always gets in a huff when I bring up these omnioculars Shantelle gave me."

"Well that's why," Callie said, starting to sway again.

"What's why?"

"Shantelle didn't get those for you," Callie explained. "Serena did."

* * *

In the last hour of the potion brewing, the adults all convened to discuss what was next. For once, Harry didn't argue for letting Abby be involved. It needed to be too blunt a conversation for her to be there. Instead, Abby and Malus were tasked with watching the other children so that Ginny could come down. She sat beside Harry, taking his hand and steeling herself.

"Alright, we need to decide who's going," Harry said. "Obviously anyone here is capable, but we want as few as possible. The more people we have, the more risk we run of being held up. I think Lorcan is a natural choice."

Lorcan nodded solemnly. Lily rubbed his back. "Then I'm coming too," she said.

"No," Lorcan argued.

"Why not?"

"Because if something goes sideways, we have six other children who need a parent," Lorcan said. The truth of his assessment settled over everyone. Lily's eyes filled with tears, but she just swallowed.

"I think Lorcan has a point there," Harry said. "We have to consider that we might not be aware of some things. Only one parent for each of them, I think."

"Then I'm going for Andy," Imogen jumped in.

"No," James snapped, his eyes hard.

"You aren't going to win this one," Imogen said, turning to James with a hard look of her own. "Don't even bother."

"Imogen, I'm trained as—"

"Trained? And after everything we've done together, I'm not just as capable?"

"I'm not losing my son and wife."

"And you think I'd take that loss any easier?"

The two spoke over each other, arguing themselves as the best choice. "Both of you stop it!" Ginny finally snapped. "We have to think about the smart decision overall. There are things back here that need attention, too."

"Your mum's right," Harry said to James, who was red in the face already. "James, with Belvedere here, it's better to have you stay back."

"Dad, I—"

"You already pointed out your training, James. You're the one that can ensure he's arrested at the proper time," Harry said. "Besides, if anything happened to our wands it would be beneficial to have Imogen with us."

"You'll already have Andy—"

"James," Ginny said with a sharp look. "Let it go. I'll be here with you."

Imogen hardly looked pleased, though more so than James as he leaned back in his chair, arms crossed. Harry knew he'd see the wisdom in it eventually. James would always prefer to be the one leading the charge.

"I'm definitely going," Draco said. "I trust my belongs will remain where they are."

"Oh, please," Ginny responded, rolling her eyes. "Your things will be fine."

Draco nodded absentmindedly. Even Harry could see that the comment was one because he could think of nothing else to say. No matter how obnoxious the statement.

"Scorpius?" Harry asked.

"Of course I'm going," he responded immediately.

"You don't need to," Ginny argued. "You're all Malus has—"

"And I'm all Isabella has, too," Scorpius countered. He swallowed. He was risking the most by going, but Harry understood. He would do the same if he were in Scorpius's position and it was Lily. Or James or Albus, for that matter. He would go every time. The others had a partner to at least have it both ways in some sense. Scorpius had lost his. "Just… if something happens... "

"We'll make sure he's taken care of," Ginny promised.

"Besides, Malus will inherit the Malfoy estate if something goes wrong," Draco pointed out. Scorpius swallowed back a comment, a sour look coming over his face.

"I think that's settled then," Harry said. "How many returns did we get, Draco?"

"Four," he replied.

"That's nearly half of the number returning," Ginny said with an approving nod.

"We will pair up once we get the others," Scorpius said. "One grouping of three. And whoever has the portal doesn't come back without their people."

"Do we have a completed map?" Harry asked Lorcan.

"Nearly," Lorcan said. "It keeps changing. The longer Callie is there, the more it will grow. We may come across things that haven't appeared yet."

"But they're still in the palace," Ginny said. "At least they're staying put."

Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes. There was nothing else. They just had to wait. Wait and hope they were armed with enough information.

* * *

"You listen to Mrs. Potter, Malus," Scorpius said, his hand clamped on the back of his neck. "Try and be helpful back here, alright?"

Malus swallowed and nodded. His entire family was going to be over there. And Malus didn't even know where _there_ was. He glanced over where Mr. Scamander was talking to Abby. Abby was crying, trying to control it as she hugged him.

"You're coming back, though, right?" Malus said. They all knew this wasn't an absolute promise anyone could make. Still, his dad pulled him into a tight hug.

"We will be," he said. "I'll bring your sister back."

Malus held tighter, remembering the last hug he gave his mother. She said she was going to be alright as well. Malus wasn't daft enough to believe any of them had control over it. His childhood belief in such promises ended the day she died. Scorpius pulled back.

"Go talk to your Grandad a minute," he said. "Then we have to go."

Malus gave his dad one more hug, then looked over his shoulder where Grandad stood. Everyone else mingled, but Grandad stood there, traveling cloak ready and wand in hand, awkward amid all the goodbyes in the large garden behind his mansion. Malus stepped over, though his dad didn't follow. Grandad smiled and reached out, grabbing Malus's arm.

"Er, careful over there, Grandad," Malus said, knowing how stupid he sounded, but having no clue what else to say. He wasn't the same kid who felt as easy running into his Grandad's embrace.

"I will," he said. "You take care of yourself. Alright?"

"Yeah," Malus said. Grandad pulled him into a hug and Malus didn't resist, hugging him back. It felt almost familiar. When he pulled back, Grandad patted his cheek.

"Ready, Draco?" Professor Potter asked.

Grandad didn't look away from him for a moment longer, stepping over with the others, a hundred feet away from the rest of them. Everyone else gathered at the opposite end to stay out of the path of the portal, once it was activated. Abby and the other twin were allowed to come down, but Abby's other sisters were all being watched by one of Grandad's house elves. Malus stood to the side of the group, catching Abby's eye. She had definitely been crying, but a sharp look came over her as she met Malus's stare. She gave a single nod and licked her lips.

Malus's heart picked up speed. Professor Potter took one of the marble sized pods, held it between two fingers, and let it go. It hung, suspended in midair for a moment before it opened up. Wind picked up around all of them, pushing around the top layers of powdered snow. Several of the others lifted their arms to block the blinding white, but Malus was determined to keep his eyes on what was going on. Timing was everything.

The others each stepped through. Professor Potter first, followed by Abby's dad and aunt, then his dad went, and Grandad. Malus licked his lips. The portal was already slowly closing. He moved forward, as did Abby, grabbing onto his hand as they both ran.

"Abigail!" her mother shrieked.

Malus put an arm around her and closed his eyes as they hit the portal, forcing through as it closed in around them. Malus held tightly to Abby, her hands grabbing his wrist as they fell. He opened his eyes as warmth enveloped them. They were approaching green below them. Malus did his best to turn them so that when they landed, he was pressed into a mossy grounding, Abby landing half on him, her elbow digging into his side and knocking the wind out of him. He grabbed his side as Abby rolled to the right, getting onto her knees. Malus tried to push himself up, and looked over at five stunned faces.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. He blinked as all of Lily's arguments rung in his ears. Lorcan was the first to find words.

"Abigail Ginevra," he growled. "What… why…"

Abby got to her feet carefully, her eyes still puffy from what they had all thought were goodbyes. "I couldn't just wait, Daddy."

Harry thought it was a nice touch… Daddy. She certainly had picked up a few of her mother's old tricks.

"I can't… you are in so much trouble," Lorcan said, starting to pace. Abby stayed put.

Scorpius took a different approach, stepping over and picking his son up by his arms, holding him there, muttering threats as Malus made an effort not to look him straight in the eye. The boy had a perfect balance between remorse and defiance. Harry couldn't help but notice that Draco actually seemed pleased with this turn of events. Proud, even. All Harry could think was that another of his grandchildren were in this place they could only hope to navigate.

Abby had grabbed Lorcan's arm, crying as she had before they left. "Dad, I want to find Callie. I want to help!"

"I'm not going to be the only one left with my entire family dead or gone!" Malus shouted as a counterpart. That, at least, Harry understood.

"Look, it's too late now," Draco said, trying to hush the entire group.

"Like hell, it is," Lorcan said. "We're sending you back with one of the portals right now!"

The two teens started immediately arguing, but it was Imogen who talked above them that changed the tone of the moment.

"We can't, Lorcan," she said. "We need every single one we have. I think it's best to plan groups of three now."

"Besides, you said you don't know if we open one of them what that would do to the others, right?" Scorpius countered, sounding miserable.

Lorcan cursed and walked away from Abigail. She looked regretful for a moment. Harry opened up an arm and she ran to him. Harry kissed her head. "It'll be okay," he said, more to himself than to Abby. "You _have_ to follow directions here, though. Do you understand?"

Abigail nodded into him, sniffing. "I couldn't just wait," she repeated.

"I know," Harry said. Maybe it didn't matter what adults did. Fifteen year olds were just going to be fifteen year olds. "Alright, let's go."

They moved along, Lorcan leading the way, still agitated.


	9. To the Rescue

**_To the Rescue_**

They had walked until it grew dark. Draco and Harry both made rounds, creating a campsite under the woods' canopy. The day had been hot and Imogen began storing all their winter cloaks in their supply satchel as each person shed them. She pulled them out now to make at least something of a pillow for themselves.

"I'll take the first watch," Imogen offered.

"Me too," Scorpius said.

"I can help," Malus put forth, gaining a withering look from his dad.

"You can help by sleeping," he snapped, still not ready to let Malus off the hook. Malus took it in stride, though Harry noticed he held something back, taking his cloak and laying head-to-head near Abigail. She turned her face away from him as he lay out.

Animals in the dense woods made intermittent noises throughout the night. Harry slept for a while, then found himself unable to continue. He stretched out, his muscles already aching. If he had thought keeping up with Hogwarts students would keep him in shape, he was apparently wrong. He stood and walked over to the tree where Scorpius and Imogen sat on either side.

"Go get some sleep, Imogen," he said.

She nodded, her eyes drooping, as she pushed herself up and made her way to the cloak-pillow Harry abandoned. Harry slumped against the tree.

"You doing okay?" Harry asked Scorpius quietly.

"Fine," Scorpius said. "I don't know if I can even really sleep until we find Isabella. And the others."

"I know what you mean," Harry replied. _The others_ were an afterthought. If the missing four weren't a mixture of both grandchildren and students—all of which he had had some form of responsibility for at some point—Harry was certain his own grandchildren would be the first priority in his mind. He couldn't fault Scorpius for that. "I should have listened to Lily and kept Malus and Abby away from the plans."

Scorpius scoffed. "I stopped thinking that I really had any control over what Mal would do about four years ago," he said. "They would have figured out some way to get through that portal if they wanted to, Harry."

Harry nodded. "That's true," he said. "Still, I'm never going to hear the end of it from my daughter."

Scorpius gave a soft, humoring chuckle. "She's the one with half a dozen right? She'll have her own misstep soon enough."

Harry smiled and looked up at the stars peeking through the leaves. "Your dad seems pretty intent on getting back in your good graces."

"Right," Scorpius scoffed. "He's got a strange way of going about it."

"You know, I never was on good terms with him, really," Harry said.

"Can't imagine why not," Scorpius commented. "Seriously, what was he like in school?"

"Obnoxious," Harry said, grinning. "Competitive and always trying to take the advantage where he could. Pureblood nonsense, though he can't be entirely blamed for that."

"Sure he can," Scorpius cut Harry off.

"How so?" Harry asked.

"He has the ability to make a choice, at some point," Scorpius said. "You don't just keep spouting that sort of bullshit once you see it's wrong."

Harry nodded, thinking about this. "You know, you would think that," Harry said. "But to be honest, those attitudes are ones that are instilled in people very young. More often then not, they find ways to feel two ways about an issue, rather than just accepting one as truth over the other. It took me a long time to realize very good people _could_ also be entirely horrible in that way."

"So you're saying you think my dad's a very good person who was just taught wrong?"

"Merlin, no," Harry said. "I think your dad is an arrogant wanker. But he and I were never going to be friends. Not really. I've just been really surprised how hard he's trying to get his family back, is all."

They sat in silence for several minutes. "There are some things you just don't get to come back from," Scorpius said.

"I don't know," Harry replied. "If I remember correctly, there are quite a few of your family members who came back from just about as bad as you can go."

"Just because they didn't get prosecuted—"

"No, it's more than that Scorpius," Harry said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your family—for all their faults—are the reason I'm still alive," he said. Scorpius took this in and Harry looked back up at the sky. He didn't know why he cared. Draco had done him so few favors over the years. He had, at one time, given Ginny some information that eventually lead her to finding him in Australia. Narcissa had directly saved him from certain death, and by extension her husband had helped by not saying anything. Love had prevailed. Not their love of him (never their love of him), but their love for Draco. Harry only fully understood that when he first held James in his arms.

Maybe that's why he even brought it up to Scorpius. Maybe Harry just wanted to know that love always prevailed.

* * *

The few days that followed their "fancy dinner," as Callie called it, Serena seemed to bury herself in the library, taking meals there unless Isabella talked her into taking a break. Andreas only saw her when teaching her the patronus charm, and most of the time the others were around. He kept working up himself to mention something about the omnioculars, but found himself at a loss for what to say.

Serena had given him the omnioculars. _Serena_. And she wouldn't even take credit for it. Should he bring it up? Had she wanted it to remain anonymous? How did she even know? Maybe he really did talk about that game a lot. Still, how had she found it after all these years? How could she afford it? All of a sudden, he was acutely aware of what she must have paid, even though she couldn't afford Christmas presents for her family.

There was one day he explored the original direction from which they had come, and by the time he returned, darkness was taking over. Callie and Isabella were both eating cheese and bread in the kitchen, asking him to put in an order for hot chocolate. Andreas obliged.

"Where's Serena?" he asked.

"Been in the library all day," Isabella said, moving to the counter where several mugs of hot chocolate had appeared. "I took her lunch earlier."

Andreas waited to eat, setting down a messenger bag he had started taking out with him, and made his way up the stairs. The library door was cracked open. He pushed it enough to step in, where the candles lit up the space. Serena was curled up, tucked into one corner of a long couch, a book under her hand in front of her face. There was a quill laid across, the ink creating a drop on the page. It almost looked like she had fallen asleep mid-sentence, her finger delicately pointed about halfway down.

Andreas smiled, moving quietly as he took away the quill, placing the book on the coffee table in front of where Serena slept. There were no pillows or blankets in this room, so he held out his hand, summoning one of each from his bedroom. As he watched her, Andreas found himself seeing Serena as he never had before. They had been at school together for years, not to mention the better part of a year they had worked with one another, and Andreas was shocked to find that someone amazing had been there the entire time. And he felt like an idiot for never having noticed.

He bent his knees, bringing his face level with Serena's. She took in slow, easy breaths, looking far less worried in sleep than she had since they all ended up here. He reached out to push back a curl off her face, yanking his hand back as silver sparks moved against her skin. Serena adjusted herself, though her eyes stayed closed. Andreas stood back up, making his way out of the library, taking one glance back at Serena before he reached out a hand to extinguish all but one candle and closed the door behind him.

Tomorrow. He'd talk to her about the omnioculars tomorrow. Might as well let her sleep tonight. Serena hadn't said so, but Andreas got the impression she hadn't slept much since she discovered the library. She often announced small breakthroughs in reading the foreign language when he returned from his outings. She was determined to find something useful for them.

Andreas spent the rest of the night doing wandless tricks for Isabella and Callie, like making a plant grow in a small pot. Furina kept hissing when he would make it sprout suddenly, sending Callie into fits of laughter.

The next morning, the library door was already open again. He stood in the doorway, watching as Serena sat bent over some large tome, scratching notes and comparing it to the smaller book she had worked with the night before. Andreas leaned against the door jamb and watched how she tucked one foot under her leg and worried her bottom lip in concentration. He noticed more and more about her over the last few days. Little habit and quirks.

"Can I help you?" Serena asked.

Andreas hadn't even realized she was looking back at him. Her eyebrows were raised, waiting for an answer. "Er, no," Andreas said. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Trying to decide where to go today," he lied.

"Well, you can take Callie with you."

Andreas blinked stupidly at her for a moment. "You figured it out?"

To answer, Serena shut the book, set it aside, and pulled out the wand while standing. " _Expecto Patronum_ ," she said. Silver shot out, but rather than shapeless wisps, a large animal developed, landing on the floor and walking towards Andreas. He grinned.

"A panda bear? Brilliant!" Serena seemed apathetic about his praise, waving her wand so the patronus disappeared. "Well, I guess we should get going out."

"How long do you think it will be?"

"Most the day, I'm thinking," Andreas said. "Early afternoon?"

"Okay," Serena said.

"I'll send a message if it will be longer," Andreas said. They both stood, saying nothing. Andreas wanted to have something to say. He wanted to say thank you. And sorry. And ask why she had given him the omnioculars.

"Do you want me to check if Callie is ready?" she asked.

As if on cue, Callie dashed down the hall and threw herself around Andreas's middle. "You're taking me today!" she shouted.

Andreas nearly asked how she knew, but then he remembered, even imagining Isabella rolling her eyes at his question. "Yeah, I am," he confirmed. "But it's very important you listen, alright? You can't run off. We stay together."

"Okay," Callie agreed, nodding enthusiastically. "Let's go!"

"I'm going to eat breakfast first," Andreas said, tamping her enthusiasm a little. He looked back to Serena. "I'll… see you later."

Serena nodded, and reached for the book again. Andreas followed Callie down the stairs and into the kitchen, wishing he had prepared something better to say to Serena.

* * *

"Come on Mal, wake up," Scorpius said, shaking him with his foot.

"Just ten more minutes," Malus groaned, turning.

"No," Scorpius replied, shoving his foot harder into Malus's ribs, making him difficult to ignore. "You want a lie in, don't disobey next time."

Malus rolled his eyes before sitting up. Before his dad could see him.

"I have your breakfast here, Mal," Grandad said.

He moved from the space on the ground. Abigail was already up, sitting cross legged near a blue-flamed fire. Professor Potter stood beside her, leaning against a tree with a plate in hand. Malus took a plate from Grandad and moved to sit near Abigail. "Sleep well?" he asked.

"Fine," she replied, looking over at her own dad. Lorcan was still on some kind of watch, looking out into the forest, his eyes squinted. Concern was etched into every line on his face. "What are we supposed to do now?" she added in a whisper.

Malus shrugged. "Stick close. We're bound to be needed at some point," he said. Abigail looked doubtfully at him. Not that it mattered. They were here now. And Malus, for one, didn't regret it. He also didn't see how more people to keep Isabella and Callie safe could be a bad thing.

Malus and Abigail were left in charge of cleaning up the plates and put them into the sack as the adults discussed which way to go, according to their map, and broke down the rest of camp. Then they were walking again. Walking for ages.

Malus walked near Abigail. He would edge closer, brushing his hand against hers, earning glares. He tried his best to look confused, until Abigail picked up her pace, walking beside her dad instead. Malus slowed a little, his shoulders slumping as the walking became even worse. Something Malus hadn't thought was possible.

"I take it subtlety isn't your forte," Grandad said quietly, falling into stride with Malus. He looked over to where his dad flanked them on the right. Scorpius gave them a side glance, but didn't do or say anything.

"Yeah, well, trying to talk to her isn't working," Malus muttered under his breath. Professor Potter was in the front, but he looked left, checking that Imogen wasn't listening in.

"So what happened?" Draco asked.

Malus let out a breath. "A mix up," he admitted.

"Did you try getting her flowers?"

"Er, no," Malus said. He felt odd, talking to his grandad about this. The last conversations he'd had with grandad were about what toys he wanted for Christmas.

"It's always worth a shot," Draco advised. "You know, I once had a girlfriend who found out I'd lied about not being able to take her out for her birthday because of a family emergency. Filled her flat with irises to apologize."

"Yeah? What were you really doing?"

"I got tickets to Wasps game. Three, actually. Travelled about with them for a week," Draco said.

"No way! And did the flowers work?"

"Well… no, actually," Draco said. "So maybe don't bother with that one."

Malus laughed. Abigail looked back at him and he stopped, meeting her gaze hopefully. She turned back around without any other indication that she was ready to be around him again.

"You'll figure it out," Draco said.

Malus nodded. "So… obviously that girl wasn't grandma," Malus said.

Grandad looked thrilled that Malus wanted him to continue. It certainly passed the time a lot better. He told Malus about the two other girls he dated before meeting Grandma, which turned to asking Malus about classes and O.W.L.s and quidditch.

The whole group stopped to eat lunch and Abigail wandered around other trees. "Stay in my sight," Lorcan called after her. Malus wanted to follow, but held himself back, continuing to chat with Gradad. For once his dad didn't seem irritated, though he had changed to acting like it wasn't happening at all.

Imogen was just gathering their supplies together when Abigail screamed.

Malus and Lorcan were the first to their feet.

"Mal! Mal, stop!" Sorpius shouted after him, but he didn't stop.

Malus nearly tripped on the vines at his feet, but took the lead, pushing against trees where Abigail's voice was still panicked. She fell onto her backside in the center of a cluster of trees, scrambling back as several animals advanced. Abigail waved her wand and one was thrown to her left, but she shouted again as another pounced on her, digging its teeth into her right shoulder.

Forgetting his wand entirely, Malus ran at her, grasping the brown-furred creature from behind, ripping it off of her. It turned, changing its target immediately as its claws reached towards his face.

A blast of light flashed and the animal was thrown off of him. Malus blinked, seeing Lorcan making his way into the space, looking around. Malus dove down next to Abigail, who shook, blood staining her shirt.

"Malus," she squeaked out.

Malus looked around. The adults had all managed to circle around them. He finally looked up, seeing at least a dozen of whatever had just attacked Abigail. They were anywhere between one and two feet in height, with dark brown hair and squat, ape-like faces. They didn't have any tails and swung around the trees, watching their group, baring their teeth.

Malus swallowed, pulling out his wand and staying next to Abigail, holding an arm behind him and over her.

"Stay there," Scorpius hissed over his shoulder, not moving his eyes from the threat above. The screams of the animals grew louder.

* * *

Callie breathed in the sunlight touching her skin. Her and Isabella would go out to the lawn most days, but Serena had been quite insistent that they stay nearby. There was something different out here, where she could see into the distance. See what this place once was. It was beyond what she had ever experienced back home. The earth beneath them was still growing, still showing its potential. There were unseen powers, bringing back what was. It was lovely.

"There were great festivals held in this valley," Callie said as they moved down a hill. "It wasn't here when we came through before."

"No," Andreas agreed. "This entire area is new. The cliff is a few miles off."

"It's almost filled in."

"What else is there?" Andreas asked.

Callie concentrated. It was like a shadow, only larger. Much larger. Some kind of monument or large stone. Not clear. "I don't know," she admitted.

They rode on, passing through stone walls on the way into the city. The shops had been erected.

"That was the bakery," Callie said, pointing to a squat, square building on their right. "There was a small crippled boy the baker would feed. But the baker always had to do it when his wife wasn't looking. She didn't like when he gave things away. The flower girl would sell right on that corner!"

Callie continued to describe the shadows she saw moving through here. It wasn't the same as the possibilities. But that was probably because this place consisted of what was, rather than what would be. She told Andreas about the widow on the high street and the blacksmith under the canopy. She described the holidays they celebrated here, one of the most prominent being the birthday of King Boswor, the liberator of the people. They moved into the town square and Callie fell silent. She looked around. This… this place was terrible. Not always, but it was streaked with blood. Streaked with the pain of the people when King Boswor was no longer able to protect.

Callie slipped down from Shadow, walking the cobblestones, seeing the flow of deep, thick liquid. It would never be the same after that. Andreas landed beside Shadow walking slowly over to Callie.

"What was here?" Andreas asked her.

Callie's eyes watered as she saw it. "Aspesh watched him die here," she said.

"Aspesh?" Andreas asked. "The bloke I look like?"

"He was the prince," Callie said.

It was so clear. The crowds, forced from their homes. The crippled boy was shoved by one of Murdren's soldiers as they made their way to the square, dragging several servants and members of the royal court. They weren't dressed how most royals were depicted. They wore plain clothes, mostly. Nicer than the poorest in the city, but certainly not rich or decadent. The main difference between the rulers and the servants was the latter had worn hands.

"The king held the queen's hand," Callie said, looking up to where a platform had been raised during that time. "After Boswor, they always had problems keeping Murdren in check. And he took them. By the sword, he took them."

"Murdren… the bad one?"

Callie nodded. Her heart beat faster, hearing the words of Mordren, holding up his sword, shouting to the crowds. And there was Aspesh, hooded and hiding within the crowd, anger pressed into every movement of his eye. That was his father and mother. He reached across his body, his fingers grazing the top of his sword. The same sword Andreas found the other day and took out with him now. There was murmuring in the crowd.

"She stopped him," Callie said.

"Who?"

"Ethela," Callie replied.

Andreas pulled her around, looking her directly in the eye. "I don't know what you mean," he said.

Callie swallowed. "Murdren used dark magic to take the court. Aspesh wasn't there, but snuck into the city to try and save them. He wanted to save them," Callie said. She was feeling more short of breath. She looked back to where Aspesh had stood. Where he had been stopped in his plan. "He was angry. He was going to try and stop all of it. But he couldn't have. Ethela stopped him. She was the daughter of one of the cooks in the palace. She knew he would die and she didn't want that."

Callie could hear the slash of the sword across the body of the king. She closed her eyes, unable to breathe as the blood sprayed. Women screamed and a second slash brought a wave of pleas from the crowd, who had loved their king and queen. The others were struck down one at a time as Ethela pulled hard on Aspesh's arm, dragging him through the din, begging him to hide in whispers.

"The blood ran at their feet," Callie said, her eyes squinted shut.

"Callie, it's okay," Andreas said, putting his hands on her face. "It's okay, you can stop."

She opened her eyes, her cousin's face right in front of her. The face just like Aspesh's. "He had to hide for nearly a year," Callie said.

Andreas pushed back her hair. "It's alright," he said. "You're safe here."

Callie looked right, sensing something else. Something more familiar. Her eyes widened. "We have to go," Callie said, rushing to stand beside Shadow.

"Go where?" Andreas asked.

"We have to go now!" she demanded.

Andreas held his hands together, lowering so that she could step up and easily sit on Shadow's back.

"Hurry!" Callie demanded.

* * *

Andreas had come to accept that if Callie took something seriously, he should as well. He got onto Shadow behind her and told Callie to hold on as he urged the horse faster, following the directions Callie had given. They found the passage through the cliffs, where they had spent the first night. They slowed through the space and then picked up speed again.

Andreas was impressed by Shadow's ability to weave in and out of the trees. She was more agile and quick than he had been able to test so far, and he was glad as Callie continued to insist they must hurry.

There were screams and Andreas pulled back, waiting to get a sense of direction. Several voices. And the noises of the animals they had heard when they arrived.

"The jurters!" Callie said, as though answering the question he hadn't asked. She leaned forward and Andreas pressed his heels into Shadow's sides, letting her loose as they came closer.

Andreas hardly had a chance to register what he was seeing. His mother was holding out her hands, throwing back one jurter after another as they continued to come towards them. Others were circled tightly, sending spells up and around as the animals attempted to break up their ranks.

Andreas held out a hand, pulling a jurter forcefully back that was about to attack his mum from the left, while she was distracted with another.

"Andy!" she shouted, seeing him as she tried to make sense of what had happened.

He didn't stop as they came around, the jurters' attention on him and Callie, giving the others a chance to gain some ground, pushing them back. Andreas reached across himself, grabbing the handle of the sword, lifting it out of its scabbard and holding it up, his free hand out, waiting for the next attack.

Only it didn't come. Instead, the jurters backed away, moving through the trees and the canopy above, quickly abandoning their attack.

Everyone was still for several moments. Lorcan was the first to break rank.

"Callie," he called out, rushing towards them, pulling her down and enveloping her, quickly followed by Imogen.

Andreas dropped from Shadow and dropped the sword as his mum grasped at him. "Andy," she said. She pulled back, her hands on his face, examining him, pushing back his hair, her eyes shifting as they checked his.

"Mum, I'm fine," he said. "Merlin, I think I'm doing better than you all."

Andreas looked around. They were all scratched up pretty good. Beyond the adults was Abigail and a boy Andreas was sure he had seen before. Abigail got to her feet and joined her dad and Callie, tears pouring down Abby's face and blood staining her shirt. Grandpa Potter approached, clamping a hand around Andreas's neck.

"That was brilliant," he said. Despite himself, Andreas smiled.

"Where's my daughter?" a man asked, one arm around the boy.

"Isabella?" Andreas asked. He nodded. "Back at the place we've been staying. She's fine," he added when the man seemed tense. "It's maybe a few hours of walking. Maybe a little longer. She's with Serena. How did you all—"

"It's a long story," Grandpa said. "How about we talk about it on the way to this place."

* * *

Serena tried not to let the other night get to her. She was the one who didn't sign her name. She was the one too embarrassed to come clean now. But it still made her furious that Andreas would think that selfish cow would ever bother thinking of someone like that. She was even more furious at herself that she'd spent what should have been money for her family on it.

That was the worst part. At the time, Serena justified it because she hadn't bought anything for herself in ages—and even this wasn't for her—and besides, she had found it for quite a deal. Considering how hard it was to track down in the first place, at least. It still hurt a little to part with the galleons, but that thought was eased by an image of Andy's face lighting up and putting two-and-two together.

Oh, she was an idiot. She wrote a few more words, scratching out one, and putting a question mark next to another. Serena rubbed at her eyes. They were growing tired again. Maybe she could go down and make some coffee. Or whatever that stuff was, close enough. The beans were more sweet, but they ground down in a similar way.

"Are they back yet?" Isabella asked, leaning in the open door.

"Not yet, but they really should be soon," Serena said. Isabella had come by every half hour or so to ask the same thing. Serena stood and put away the book, knowing that being aware of the time that had passed was more maddening than anything else. She grabbed a smaller book and some parchment. "Let's go get some fresh air."

"I'll bring Furina," Isabella announced, then left the room to find her cat. She met Serena at the top of the stair and they went down and outside together.

The sun was just starting to lower, inching towards the horizon. Serena found a spot in the front lawn where they had a clear view from at least three sides. Serena kept her eyes towards the pasture, though, knowing that Andreas would likely drop off Shadow on his way indoors. With her attention torn, she played a game with Isabella, each finding shapes in the clouds, and making the other figure out which one. Serena tried with everything she had not to wander the property in hopes of seeing Andreas and Callie soon.

"There's people," Isabella said.

Serena squinted at the sky. "I don't see it," she said. There were only three or four clouds in the sky. All a bit thin, though colored from the setting sun. Isabella stood, not replying. Serena sat up as Isabella moved towards the open gate. Several dark figures were coming towards them from a distance. "No, don't!" she said, scrambling to her feet and chasing after Isabella, grabbing her around her stomach. "We don't know what it is," she whispered, her heart pounding.

"Dad!" Isabella screamed in Serena's arms. "Dad!"

Serena's eyes widened as she slackened her grip. Isabella practically leapt away and took off running. One of the figures broke away from the others. "Isabella!" he shouted back. Someone behind him was ahead of the others now, too.

Serena walked as if in a daze towards the gate. Slowly the picture came into focus as they came closer. She could see Shadow, not with Andreas, but with Callie and a girl that looked vaguely familiar. Another of Andreas's cousins who came into the shop, Serena realized. She held onto Callie as Andreas lead Shadow by the reins from the ground. Isabella flew into her father's arms. He fell to his knees, pulling her close, gripping her tightly. A boy joined him, covering her from the other side. The others were mostly people she didn't recognize. Except Professor Potter, who waved widely to Serena. Serena stayed frozen where she was until they arrived.

"Alright there, Serena?" Professor Potter asked.

It was real. They were there. They were covered in abrasions and dirt, but they were really there. She felt shaky and questions she'd had to push away finally came into focus again. "Is my family okay?" she choked out. Professor Potter gave her a crooked grin.

"The Longbottoms are making sure they're taken care of," he replied.

"Oh, thank god," she said, tears flooding out as she covered her face with her hands. Professor Potter put an encouraging arm around her. Serena knew she was being stupid, but it had been her biggest fear since landing herself here. She would rather stay forever than go home to find out something terrible had happened because she was gone.

"It's alright," Professor Potter chuckled at her, pulling her into a more full hug in the process. "We weren't going to let them starve."

Still Serena couldn't stop crying, merely nodding into his shoulder and taking steadying breaths.

"Let's get inside," a woman with light blonde hair suggested. "Then we can give you all a run down."

"Get some food, too," the boy that had run towards Isabella said.

Serena ushered everyone in as Andreas took Shadow back out to the field. Professor Potter and Callie took turns introducing her to everyone. She blushed slightly when introduced to Andreas's mum, though Imogen seemed warm and sweet. Isabella's grandfather seemed aloof, staying on the periphery of everyone else, strangely keeping a bit of distance from the cluster of the other three members of his family.

Serena rushed around, finding bandages and herbs for healing. Abigail needed the most, though several of the others had wounds of their own. Imogen helped her with that, as Serena tried to wrap her mind around the idea that there were now dangerous animals out there in this world.

Isabella's brother asked about food again.

"It'll be faster to have Andy take care of supper when he gets back in," Serena said. "Long story," she added when his mum gave her a strange look. When he got back, they all saw what had been meant and they had a chance to explain their own experiences in figuring this place out.

Then came what Serena really wanted to talk about.

"How did you get here?" Andreas asked. Serena cleaned to keep moving; she was tired, but too anxious to simply sit.

"Same way you did," Lorcan said. He had an arm around each daughter, gripping them tight. "We got hold of the person who lured Callie here. We had all his notes."

"Why would anyone do something like that?" Serena asked, setting mugs of hot chocolate and coffee in the center of the table.

"He wanted to revive this realm," Lorcan said. "He worked for decades at the Department of Mysteries and his research was based on this place. He needed someone to inhabit it."

Serena didn't miss the glances exchanged by the various adults. There was something they weren't telling them. Her mind raced to the various dangers they must be hiding to keep from scaring the rest of them. "Why did he choose Callie?"

"Easy target," Professor Potter said a little too quickly. Or maybe she was just reading into it too much, Serena thought. She looked over to Andreas to see if he was skeptical as well, only his look was more downtrodden than uncertain. He was staring into his mug, leaving Serena to speculate on her own.

"What about getting back?" Serena asked, more concerned about this than anything else.

"We have portals," Imogen replied. "Several, so we need to make sure they're dispersed, but best case scenario, we will stay together as one group."

"Without being attacked by wild animals again," Draco muttered.

"What about brooms?" Andreas asked. "We can make it back faster with brooms."

"Different world, different rules of gravity. At least, a good possibility of that. There was far too little information to know how or if those would work here," Lorcan said.

"There are plenty of horses," Serena said.

"We could try that," Imogen said. "It could save us some time."

"Not unless we have enough strong riders," Scorpius said. "And horses that won't start easily. If we haven't tested that, they're more danger than help."

Imogen gave a half shrug suggesting he was right.

"In that case we're a two day trip back to the start," Harry said.

"Yeah, well, we've been here a week already. What's another two days, right?" Andreas said.

"What did you just say?" Lorcan asked.

Andreas looked to Serena, confused as the others looked at him. "We've been here a week. Well, close to."

"It's only been three days since you went missing," Imogen said gently. Everyone sat silently taking in the new information. "Are you sure, Andy?" she asked.

Andreas looked to Serena. She licked her lips, trying to remember. The day they came, full of walking, the days in the palace, the mornings with Andreas leaving… she had lost track, a bit. "Seven… maybe eight days," Serena said, looking to Imogen.

"Time here isn't concurrent with home," Lorcan noted.

"What does that mean on a practical level?" Harry asked.

"That depends."

"On what?" Scorpius asked.

"Whether that's natural for this place, or a result of it coming back to existence," Lorcan answered.

"Layman terms, Lorcan," Imogen said.

"It probably means nothing," Lorcan said cautiously. "But it could be unstable. Which starts to mess about with other things."

"Like?" Draco asked, sounding more irritated than the others.

"Like natural disasters," he said.

"Alright, then let's get going," Andreas said.

"Not yet," Harry countered. "It's already too late in the day. Besides, Serena looks like she could fall asleep standing up."

With all the excitement, Serena had all but forgotten how tired she was. She felt her cheeks warm at Professor Potter's assessment, all the more aware now that Andreas was looking at her. "I was trying to get information from the library last night," she said quietly.

"There's a library here?" Lorcan asked. She nodded. "Why don't you show me, then you can go get some sleep."

Serena nodded. "Is there anything else?" she asked.

"We'll talk in the morning," Professor Potter said. "You go rest."

Serena took a breath and pushed back on her chair. Andreas was up and getting food for everyone as she lead the way to the library, Callie's father following right behind her. "There were a few English texts," she explained on the way up the steps. "Most of the books are all hand copied in the native language, though."

"That would make sense," Lorcan said. "This realm was obliterated in the third or fourth century, from what we gathered."

"How was it destroyed?" she asked.

"There are disparate accounts," Lorcan said. "Some blamed the anger of deity. Others war. Likely a combination of human strife and natural phenomenon. Certainly the former doesn't generally cause disappearance of an entire realm."

Serena pushed open the doors and lead him around, pulling some of the first books she had looked at, then showed him what she had most recently discovered—her notes, attempts at deciphering the language, and general assessment at the types of books she had been looking at.

"You did all this in just a week?" Lorcan asked.

"Well, it's not much," Serena said.

"Wrong," Lorcan said. "It's quite a bit. You aren't training to do any translating in your future, are you?"

"No," Serena said. "I was hoping to be a healer."

"Well, far be it for me to take someone so smart away from a worthy cause like that, but… just a suggestion… you'd be good at this," Lorcan said. "You could make good money doing it, too."

Serena blushed under his praise, though his attention was back on the books, flipping through. She mentioned a few more things, finding words difficult in her current state, finally mentioning that she needed to excuse herself.

"Serena," Lorcan stopped her just before she turned to leave. She looked back, waiting. "We can't thank you enough."

Serena bit her bottom lip as Lorcan went back to the books. Her face was hot with a blush and she went to her room, ready to finally get a full night's sleep.

* * *

"Daddy?" Callie said, peeking into the library. He sat at the desk, rather than the couch like Serena did, but he had several of the same books laid out. "Grandpa said I should come say goodnight."

Abigail had kept an arm around Callie throughout dinner. Callie and Isabella gave the others a tour of the place, Andreas following behind and filling in the occasional information. They placed their supplies in one of the rooms and Aunt Imogen mentioned filling up on the food here, if they were able. Grandpa had called for everyone to start getting settled in so they could get an early start the next day.

"Yes, of course," Dad said, closing one of the books and taking a large, heavy breath. "I wanted to talk to you for a moment, love."

Callie moved towards him, certain she knew what was coming. "I didn't mean to, Dad," she said apologetically. "I just wanted to help. I know I'm probably grounded."

Dad blinked at her, then shook his head. "No, sweetheart, that's not it," he said, though the heavy look didn't go away. He reached out, a hand on each arm. "It's about the things you can see."

Callie almost cheered, thinking he wanted to know the stories of this place. She had so many of them now. More all the time.

"You… must be careful," Dad said. Callie tilted her head. "Callie, it's very important that you understand there is a time and place to share such things. And… it may be best for you to hold onto the things you know. Do you understand?"

Callie thought through this. "You want me to stop seeing things?"

"Well, no," Dad said, though it was a reluctant denial. "Just keep them to yourself, right?"

"But what if helps someone?" Callie asked.

"It won't," Dad snapped. He cleared his throat. He held her cheek in his hand, moving his thumb across her skin. "Callie, you'll understand someday, alright? It's important you listen to me. You will probably keep seeing these things, but they aren't for other people. Just you."

"If it helps—"

"If you think it will help, you can tell me… o-or your mum. Or Grandpa Potter, alright?"

Callie nodded, knowing what this all meant. Dad didn't like her to see these things. He didn't like it at all. And Callie felt terrible for having done something wrong.


	10. Chasm

_**Chasm**_

"We have to go in!" Lily cried, walking to where the portal had been a few moments before, she reached out pointlessly in midair. "James, you have to make me a portal. I have to get there!"

"Lily, we can't," he said. "You know that's all we had."

"No!" Lily shouted at him. Cara could feel every emotion, it was so strong. Fear, determination, panic, uncertainty, sorrow… so forceful, Cara didn't know if she had been feeling them already herself or her mum was passing them along. "James, I cannot just sit here! Not with all of them gone! I can't—"

"Cara, let's get inside," Grandma said, a fair amount of shock running through her as well while Uncle James grabbed onto her mum and talked to her in a hushed, quick tone. His feelings hadn't changed. Still worried about Andreas, and now Imogen, but otherwise more even than the others.

Grandma took her up the stairs and into the room with Cara's younger sisters. Millie, Janae, and Beatrix didn't seem to notice anything was different, but Harriet was looking at Cara and Ginny, waiting for them to talk.

"Let's play a game," Grandma said, forcing a smile, though Cara knew she was just as upset as her mum. And not just because of her gift. Harriet looked at Cara with questioning eyes having seen it as well, but she pulled out a board game and Grandma settled on the floor, opening her arm to Janae, pulling her onto her lap as Cara helped Harriet set the pieces up.

Uncle James came into the room first, quietly joining them. It was another hour before their mum came in. She had finished crying and, if Cara hadn't been able to feel all the emotions bubbling just under the surface, she might not have noticed the hint of red in her eyes. She sat next to Grandma, pulling Beatrix onto her lap.

"Where's Abby, Mum?" Harriet asked.

And now the fear had spread. Cara imagined a direct line from her mum to Harriet, the transfer immediate, though Harriet had been wondering what was wrong all this time.

"She's with your dad," their mum said, saying it as though they went on a trip to the store.

Harriet looked at Cara, and as their eyes met, Cara knew that Harriet knew. They shouldn't say anything. It would only make it worse.

So they continued playing.

* * *

Abigail slept in a large bed with Callie. The mattress was even more soft and pliable than those at Hogwarts, and after their first night in this place, she slept soundly. Abigail only knew it was early when she woke because of the soft blue light in the window, indicating the earliest stages of dawn. She rolled onto her back and looked over. Callie was staring up at the diaphanous canopy above them, eyes moving right and left.

"When did you wake up?" Abigail asked, turning towards her, folding her hands under her head.

Callie didn't look at her. "A little while ago," she said.

"You remember when we would all pile in Mum and Dad's bed?" Abigail asked with a smile. The corner of Callie's lips lifted as well. "When's the last time we did that?"

"Before you went to Hogwarts," Callie said, turning her head to meet her eyes. "We couldn't all fit now."

"We should try it," Abigail said. "When we get home."

Callie turned on her side, mirroring Abigail. Callie's red hair was more wild first thing in the morning like this. It flew all over the pillow, crowing her entire head. Abigail reached out, running her fingers through her younger sister's hair, pushing it back as she played with curls.

"I was so mad at myself when they told me you were missing," Abigail said, her eyes tearing at the memory. "I'm so sorry I ever yelled at you, Callie."

"Did you make up with Malus?" Callie asked.

Abigail tilted her head. "That's not important. _You're_ important."

Callie seemed to struggle with herself for a moment. She licked her lips, looked towards the door, and then whispered. "It really wasn't his fault," Callie said.

"Cal—"

"Abby," Callie cut her off. "I just want you to be happy. I want to help."

Abigail smiled. "I'm happy to have you again." Callie still worried her bottom lip. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Callie said, without any attempt at hiding the dejected tone as she said it. Callie never had been good at hiding how she felt in the moment.

"I'll talk to him," Abigail said. "When we get home. Okay?"

Callie nodded.

"Andy mentioned that you had all sorts of stories," Abigail attempted another angle. Callie met her eyes, the sort of sparkle in her eyes Abigail was more accustomed to with her. "Who was Bosel?"

"Boswor," Callie corrected her. "He was the first king of the people here."

Callie talked and Abigail smiled, letting her go on and on until Aunt Imogen knocked on their door, thinking she was waking them up.

* * *

Serena picked out various pieces of fruit, stuffing them into a burlap sack she had found in the pantry. She would help fill the one Imogen had when she came down, but it was best to pack as much as possible.

"You're back in your normal clothes," Andreas said.

Serena looked over at him. "You are, too," she pointed out, grabbing one more of the pomegranate-like fruits and placed it on top. She pulled the drawstrings of the bag tight, closing the pantry door. "You didn't think I was going to walk all that way in one of those dresses did you?"

"I don't know, I guess I'd just gotten used to you like that," Andreas said, leaning back against the island counter space.

Serena joined him there, slicing the fresh loaf of bread (which Andreas must have ordered) and spreading a soft cheese across the top. "You're taking the sword though?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, just in case," Andreas said. "Besides, I think it gives me a kind of authority."

Serena laughed. "Yes, I'm sure it does. Maybe Fred will give you a raise because of it."

"Maybe." Silence settled between them and Serena poured some milk from a pitcher. It was warm. The milk here was always warm. She wondered if they never cooled it in the past. Andreas reached out, wrapping his hand around her glass, frost developing on the outside.

"Thank you," Serena said.

"Yeah," he said, pulling back his hand and leaning against the island. "I guess the good thing is you didn't miss as much work as you thought."

"The good thing?" Serena asked, looking curiously at Andreas. "Isn't the good thing that we aren't stuck here?"

"That's true," he said with a shrug.

"You're not actually… upset to be leaving, are you?" Serena asked.

"No, of course not," Andreas replied, but he wouldn't look at her directly. Then he did, licking his lips. "I mean, not really. I guess I just thought… well, until last night I thought us all being here had something to do with me."

"And you wish it were?"

Andreas turned, leaning against the island. "I don't know. I know it sounds idiotic, but with the whole house thing and the portrait, I just thought maybe I was here to fix something. Or that at least I would be the one to get us all out of here." They looked at each other as this sunk in. "Sorry, I know it's a selfish thought—"

"No, I know what you mean," Serena said. She looked down at her glass of milk turning it. "I have to admit, the other day when I was just able to go through the books, I had a thought that it was nice not to have to stop to do something for Phoebe or my grandparents… or to move my dad to his room."

Serena couldn't say it out loud and look at anyone else. She was ashamed of such thoughts. Her mouth burned with the admission and she suddenly realized she shouldn't have said it. "I mean I love them," she said, still not looking over.

Andreas reached a hand over, placing it over hers. "You're the most selfless person I think I know, Serena," he said. She looked at him. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

"You should take your own advice. No matter how we get back, you kept all of us safe."

They both stood still, looking at one another. The corner of Andreas's mouth twitched upward once or twice. Finally, he took in a deep breath, his mouth opening.

"Oh, good you're up, Andy," Imogen said, walking into the kitchen. Serena felt her face warm as she turned to her milk, concentrating on drinking and finishing what she had made to eat. Imogen moved towards the window, peeking out the curtains. "Clouds are rolling in. We need to get as much ground covered as possible."

"Should I go see if there's anything useful in the stables for building a campsite? Shovels maybe?" Andreas asked.

"I think we're covered on that one," Imogen said, her eyes still focused on the sky. "If there's any spare muslin or burlap, perhaps. Something neutral."

"Sure," Andreas said. He turned and left the kitchen.

"Did you sleep well?" Imogen asked, letting the curtains fall shut.

"Yes, great, thanks," Serena replied.

"Lorcan sorted out some of the books from the library to bring with us," Imogen told Serena, walking to the center of the room and filling a glass of milk on her own. She chilled it the same way Andreas had. "He thought you'd be interested to know."

Serena nodded, trying to smile.

"You also missed all of Isabella's gushing about you last night," Imogen added with a grin. "She seems to have taken a liking to you."

"She's… too sweet," Serena replied. Isabella wasn't sweet in a typical sort of way, but certainly over the last week (or however long it had been), she seemed dead set on including Serena whenever Serena wasn't busy with something else. "I think she just liked playing with my hair, to be honest."

"Yes, well, I think a lot of girls who wish they had an older sister get a kick out little things like that," Imogen said. "Andy's sister would pretend Abby and the rest of her cousins were her sisters when we all got together. She'd even start calling me Aunt Imogen."

Serena laughed. She knew Trina—a year younger than her, though far more popular in Gryffindor house as a result of her playing Keeper. "Admittedly, we've had some… fun. Strange as that sounds."

"Knowing Andreas, I'm surprised it was just some," Imogen replied.

"Serena, I need your help," Isabella said, walking into the kitchen, Furina tucked under her arm, flicking her tail irritably. "Can you make a carrier like you did before?"

Imogen moved around the kitchen, gathering more supplies as Serena took the long piece of black fabric Isabella had brought, tying it up around one shoulder, then around her waist until there was something of a hammock, which Isabella slipped Furina into. Unlike Serena, Isabella still wore a dress from the trunk in the attic. Callie, too, wore her dress as she trounced into the kitchen. She picked at the fruit at the table, giving furtive looks towards the window. Serena noticed she would be deep in concentration until someone would speak with her.

There was a hustle in the morning and Lorcan told Serena, as Imogen had, about the books he decided to bring along. "Perhaps we can learn more about this place from them."

Serena was torn about whether or not she would want to revisit—even intellectually—this entire episode. As they crossed the threshold of the palace and she ran her fingers along the staircase's banister, though,she realized she would miss it. In a strange way, but she would miss it nonetheless.

Isabella stayed close to her dad as their crew moved out and across the lawn. The skies were dark and moody, clouds shifting and rolling as they moved quickly. They were a hundred yards out when Professor Potter stopped. Serena followed suit, pulling out her wand and looking at what had caused him to freeze.

Cantering towards them was Shadow. The Malfoys were closest to where Shadow was headed. Scorpius pushed Isabella behind him, drawing his wand. The others had followed suit, except for Andreas who dashed in front of the group holding both hands out. Serena waited to see him cast a spell, but it didn't come.

"Woah, Shadow," he said loudly instead. The mare tossed her head, slowing to a trot, still heading right at Andreas. Serena tensed and she saw Imogen move forward as well, concern etched on her face. It proved unnecessary as Shadow approached gently, nudging Andreas's arm. "How did you get out, huh?" Andreas asked, rubbing her muzzle.

"We need to keep going," Draco said gruffly.

Andreas didn't pay attention. "You go back," he said to Shadow. He pushed her around by the neck. "Go on!"

With a nudge Shadow trotted away and as the group was about to resume, they noticed Shadow circle around, coming back to Andreas again.

"Look, we can't take you," Andreas said. "Come on, go now."

Shadow circled again, but didn't leave, pushing her muzzle into Andreas once more.

"She's yours now," Callie said. Serena hardly heard her. She hadn't said it in her usual declaration, but let the statement taper off at the end. Several of the others looked down at her. Including Lorcan.

"Maybe we should just let the horse come along," Lorcan suggested.

"I don't know," Scorpius said skeptically.

"She's a good horse," Andreas said, obviously torn. They had decided on not bringing horses for a reason, though it was clear Andreas wanted to follow Callie's suggestion. "I've been riding her all week. She never spooks."

"Andreas could be a scout, if we find we need it," Serena put in. Andreas looked at her gratefully. "Or if anyone gets tired, they can ride for a bit."

Harry nodded at her words. "All right, then," he said. "Andy, can you summon what you need for her?"

Andreas nodded, one hand still on Shadow's neck, the other pointing towards the tack house near the fields. It took several moments and Andreas nearly had to dodge the bridle coming his way. Shadow seemed to understand perfectly what was happening as she stopped pushing against Andreas and allowed him to set the bridle around her. Everyone moved slowly again, Andreas leading Shadow by the reins as he moved towards Serena.

"Thanks," he said, nudging her with his elbow.

Serena smiled and looked down to the mossy ground, biting her bottom lip.

* * *

Cara said she was tired so she could get alone in the room her and Abby had been sleeping in. There was a gardener outside. Cara stood at the window, watching… concentrating.

Cara couldn't get Belvedere's words out of her head. He had suggested her powers could be strong. As strong as Callie's. Cara remembered a time Callie predicted very little. Usually bigger things, like the fact that they would eventually have a cousin Ivy, but they were few and far between. In the last few years, she seemed to see more and more, to Cara's chagrin. Was it possible she saw more because she gave into the seeing?

Cara thought about when she first started to realize she could sense how others felt around her, and that others never quite understood that. It began when Janae was a baby and fussy all the time. Mum was at her wit's end trying to figure out why. She wasn't hungry and she was clean. Cara knew. Janae wasn't happy unless she could see what was going on around her. She didn't like being held upright and she loathed being laid down so all she could see was the ceiling. Cara would ask to hold her and sit against the couch, holding Janae at an angle along her legs until she was satisfied. It wasn't just that she knew because Janae stopped crying, but because she could sense that Janae was pleased. Cara held her more than the others.

Of course the person Cara had always most easily sensed was Callie. Callie, who was mostly happy and unconcerned. Callie, who didn't get why people were weirded out when she would say things she shouldn't know. Cara knew not to share what she could tell. It would only get stares. Callie, though, always wanted to give away what she had seen. For all Cara's ability to sense these things, she never did quite understand her twin. But now, with Callie disconnected from her in every manner she could be, Cara would have given anything to sense her again.

And maybe she could. Other than Callie, Cara usually had to be near those she sensed. Proximity was essential. She looked out the window, wondering… could she strengthen this? Was it possible to grow something that she hadn't ever had to try at? And would it ever be enough to feel how they felt in this other place?

Cara narrowed her eyes in concentration, looking to where the gardener trimmed the bushes back. She could see he was whistling. That indicated some kind of pleasant feeling, but what she wanted was to sense was exactly how he felt. She took a deep breath, placing both hands on the window.

Cara licked her lips as she thought. Her sisters were in the room next door with Grandma Potter still. She attempted to sense them. It was easier, because she knew how they felt already. Harriet was worried. Partly because she kept jumping in her mind from one disastrous situation to another, fretting over at least half a dozen things that couldn't possibly be true, though Cara didn't know if the truth was better or worse than what Harriet was inventing. Millie, too, felt uneasy, though this oscillated. Cara figured this was because Millie was more into the game than Harriet. She pushed harder.

Grandma Potter—though clearly worried—had a certain hope bubbling beneath, keeping the anxiety at bay. There was a pattern to her feelings that seemed something like a mantra. Worry would threaten and Grandma Potter would forcefully push it away.

Cara stopped. They were in the room next to hers. She moved to the bed, tucking her knees up into her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. Belvedere was the next closest to her, down the hall.

He was still stuck in the makeshift prison. His worries were two-fold—if they didn't come back, would they be able to blame him for all their deaths? If they did come back, what would that mean for a trial? He finally was ignoring the issue of what would happen to all of his work. He seemed to have realized it was beyond help by now.

Cara nearly choked on a sob as she felt out, downstairs, for her mother's emotions. It was more than just Abby being gone now. They couldn't see… they couldn't see what was happening, even as they looked at the model. Cara didn't know what this meant, though.

She got up from the bed, leaving the room and closing the door quietly behind her. Cara moved to the steps, taking them slowly as she had when she overheard the Malfoys arguing. Uncle James and Mum were having an argument.

"It doesn't necessarily mean anything," Uncle James insisted. "This isn't like a magic mirror where we can watch in real time, Lily."

"But we could see them before," Mum said. "James, why could we see them before and not now?"

"I told you, I don't know," he said. "It could be because the world is growing and this replica has stopped. It could be because they've cloaked themselves. It could be—"

"—because they're dead," Mum choked out. Cara swallowed back tears, though her mother didn't seem able to. "Lorcan and Abby… Callie… Dad… James, we have to—"

"Lily, there's a reason we stayed," he said. Cara could finally sense something under the calm from Uncle James. Her mum's words had struck a chord. "I know it's tempting, but we _have_ to remember that. We have to believe there's nothing they can't handle."

Cara closed her eyes, concentrating on Callie, trying to sense her. But the connection was as gone as the moment Callie went through to the other realm. She was far beyond Cara's reach.

Cara took the stairs back up, going down the hallway and looking to make sure no one saw her again. She opened the door to Belvedere's room. He looked at her, eyes wide, curiosity still in the back of his mind—beyond concern for his future.

"I need you to teach me how to make it stronger," Cara said.

Belvedere smiled.

* * *

They had walked for the better part of the morning. They stopped to eat, but as fog began to settle over them, they hurried to finish. Isabella and Callie rode on Shadow's back as they continued. Serena shifted her bag again, from one shoulder to the other. Andreas reached out and took hold of the strap, taking the bag from her.

"You deserve a break," he said.

"Thanks," Serena replied, rubbing at her shoulder.

There was little talking, except for Isabella's grandfather, who was going between Malus and Isabella, chatting it up and making the most of the time they were walking. The fog thickened and they hadn't even made it to the cave, though Serena thought they should have by now.

"The land is still expanding," Lorcan explained to her. "The longer you've been here, the more it grows."

Serena had known this to some extent from Andrea's outings, only she had imagined it was more like a puzzle—where pieces were in place with spaces left for what was to come. Instead, the land was more like a loaf of bread, with new areas pushing out the old ones.

For the calm explanation Lorcan had provided, he had started to consult with Professor Potter and Imogen over the map they had made before coming. The adult Malfoys joined them as Callie and Isabella came down from Shadow, stretching their legs and waiting for a decision to be made.

Thunder rolled in the distance and Abigail stood behind Callie, wrapping her arms around her younger sister. Andreas pulled out bits of bread and fruit, giving treats to Shadow and Serena took in the rolling hills and variety of greens across the landscape. She tried to tell herself that she didn't have to worry with all the adults around, but Serena couldn't help but notice that they knew as little of what they were facing as Serena and Andreas had. She looked up at the dark sky, glad that they weren't having to figure this one out on their own at least.

Another rumble, though Serena looked around, certain this time she felt something. It wasn't just a noise in the distance. "Did you feel that?" she asked quietly to Andreas.

"Feel what?" Andreas asked.

Serena looked around at the others. The adults were circled around the map, pointing at a couple different direction of which way to take. Isabella and Malus were talking, and there was Callie, her eyes shifting. "Callie, did you—"

There was a larger rumble and everyone stopped this time. A loud, frightened mewl came from Furina and she jumped from the carrier on Isabella. "Furina!" Isabella shouted, running after her cat.

"No, Isabella!" Callie yelled, Abigail holding her back as some of the adults moved, though not fast enough.

As a third rumbling of the earth beneath their feet began, Serena could see the grass darkening from that around it and ran, grasping Isabella's shoulders at the same time Isabella pulled Furina into her. There were shouts and screams, but Serena moved with Isabella, stumbling forward, as the ground where they just stood crumbled away.

"Isabella!" Scorpius shouted.

Serena pulled a whimpering Isabella into her, wrapping arms around her and the cat, holding tight as they moved backwards on their side of the chasm. The earth tilted and moved, then settled as a crash of water came through the crevice left there. Serena could see the others' figures more clearly than their faces. Their panicked voices, however, came through.

"Wait there!" Professor Potter shouted, as though they had a choice.

Serena turned Isabella to her, dropping to her knees and examining her face. "You okay?" she asked. Isabella took in a steeling breath and nodded. Furina squirmed in her arms again and Serena pulled out Andreas's wand. " _Sonorus_ ," she said, pointing the tip at the cat and Furina fell limp in Isabella's arms. Isabella let out a gasp. "She's just asleep. Put her back into the carrier."

Serena heard the others shuffling on the other side, though she concentrated on calming Isabella, tightening the fabric so the cat would be safe. Why they hadn't done that charm earlier, Serena wasn't sure. Except that Furina hadn't been a problem up until now. They should have known, though. They should have seen this coming.

"Stand back," Imogen instructed.

Imogen moved to the edge of the other side, looking clearer than the others, though there were several feet of rushing water between them. She held out a hand and Serena stepped back with Isabella, watching as a tree sprouted up along the edge of their divide, growing at what might otherwise be an alarming rate. The trunk grew wide and it was just longer than the gap as it fell forward, hitting the ground and creating a crude sort of bridge. Relief ran through Serena.

"Come on!" Scorpius shouted, balancing on their side of the tree, stepping just off their own ledge.

Serena urged Isabella forward, but the girl turned to her. "I'm scared," Isabella said. "I can't do it."

Serena took Isabella's face in her hands. "I'm going to steady you from this side and they will from the other," she promised. "Just one foot in front of the other, Isabella."

"Come on, sweetheart," Scorpius said, his voice unsteady as he edged a little farther.

Isabella swallowed and let Serena give her a hand to step onto the trunk of the tree. Rumbling began again and Isabella froze. "Go!" Serena urged her.

Serena held out her wand, creating a barrier on at least one side of Isabella. The girl moved slowly, visibly shaking as she moved towards her father. She nearly tripped at one point, eliciting a reaction from all those watching, but steadied herself and took the last few steps at a run into her father's arms. He pulled her to the ground on the other side.

Serena stepped onto the trunk herself, seeing Professor Potter and Andreas move forward, though no one came onto the tree. There was something easier in her mind about being the only one. Kind of like a tightrope, where another person could create more movement. Serena stowed the wand and swallowed, not looking down while taking her own advice: one foot in front of the other.

"That's it," Imogen said. "You're halfway there."

Just when Serena thought she was going to get over this, the world rumbled again. She bent, trying to regain her balance. Serena could feel someone's efforts to steady her through magic, but it wasn't enough. She fell, the water washing over her. It pushed her down, like a large hand holding her beneath the surface. She kicked, desperate for air.

* * *

"Serena!" Andreas shouted as she disappeared in the river that had developed in the chasm. There were shouts and commands around him, but Andreas didn't notice them as he waited, his eyes searching the rapids.

His mum was still holding the tree still while Grandpa moved to the edge, wand out, but with nothing to point at. Then Serena broke the surface, drenched and gasping for air as her body hit the trunk. She gripped, arms wrapped over the bark, her hands clawing on. Andreas stood by his mum, trying to feel for Serena the same way he could when she was falling from the tree, trying to pull her towards them. But there was too much between them.

"Mum," he groaned.

"I know," she said, breathless.

"Block the debris!" Grandpa shouted.

Scorpius was holding back the younger girls, but Lorcan and Draco both stepped forward. The water hit the barriers they created, giving a little relief to Serena, though she was still holding on for dear life. Andreas added a barrier of his own as Grandpa went to step onto the tree. He'd barely stepped up when the ground shifted again. The river was becoming wider and the tree was about to fall into the water.

Grandpa got off in time, but there was more shouting… more commands… more impossible attempts.

Andreas let his hands down, not thinking through anything but to get to the other side. He ran to Shadow, holding onto her mane and pushed himself from the ground, one leg moving clumsily over her back until he had his seat. He kicked for her to trot the way they had been headed, then turned around once he had as much space as time could afford.

Everyone else was still focused on Serena and the trunk as he gave one quick kick to Shadow's sides and leaned forward, feeling her move beneath him. "Faster," he whispered to the horse and Shadow lunged deeper, moved more swiftly, not letting up as they approached the chasm.

"No! Andy!" his mum called just as Shadow leapt into the air.

He could see the other side moving slowly away, testing the limits of Shadow's abilities. The horse landed, taking a few more steps as Andreas turned the reins, getting closer to the tree. The top was in the water now and Serena was dunked up and down as she tried desperately to move towards the land. The others were becoming mere shadows in the mist of the fog, but Andreas didn't think about that yet. All he could think about was Serena.

"Hold on tight!" he shouted at her, dismounting.

Andreas wasn't sure how much she could hear, but she hugged the trunk tight. Andreas put both hands on the bark of his end, the roots lifting against the soil. He closed his eyes, concentrating as the tree shifted and changed beneath his hands, becoming a long, thick rope—no longer a stable element to hold Serena in place. Andreas pulled on the developing rope, one hand in front of the other as fast as he could. Serena's hands grappled with the change, confusion coming over her. "Hold on!" Andreas repeated.

Serena redoubled her grip as Andreas pulled back, her weight finally tugging on the end. She was moving closer and closer, her head dipping down, then coming back up. When he had her to the edge he dropped down, pulling her from under her arms into his body. She was soaked through, hacking as she gasped for air. Her arms enveloped him as she half cried, half coughed.

Andreas closed his eyes, holding onto her, rubbing her back as she caught her breath. She pulled back, turning as she vomited, more water than anything else coming out. Andreas pulled back her hair as she finished. She crawled away from her own sick and fell onto the ground, pressing the heels of her hand into her eyes.

"I thought I was dead," she gasped between sobs.

Andreas knelt beside her, reaching out and pushing her hair out of her face. "You had us all scared on that count," he said, running his thumb over a large, swelling lump on her forehead.

* * *

"Andy!" Imogen shouted again. Over and over.

Harry looked back where Abigail was still holding Callie, both crying, as was Isabella into her dad's chest.

"Andy! Andy, can you hear me?"

The fog was blank and white between them and the land that had once been attached. Harry walked along the edge, trying to find a space where the chasm might be small enough to get across. Nothing in one direction.

"Andreas!" Imogen said, the emotion growing. "Andy! Serena!"

"Mum!" an echoey voice bounced back. Imogen let out a shuddering breath and the others settled, knowing silence was the only way they'd hear. "Mum, I have her!"

"Do you have a way across?" Lorcan shouted this time.

There was a long pause. They all waited silently. "No," Andreas finally replied back.

"How do we get them back?" Imogen asked, turning to him. Harry wished he had a suitable answer. They were already as good as lost. They needed to make it back east. East to where they had started.

"Can you find your way?" Harry shouted.

"Maybe," Andreas replied.

"They don't have a portal," Imogen said. "Dad, they don't have—"

"I know," Harry said, raising a hand to stop her. "We don't have a choice right now. There's not enough supplies to build anything reliable. And now there's more space for a bridge to fail anyway."

"This can't go the entire way," Lorcan said. "It came from the south."

"So if they head north?" Harry asked.

Lorcan shrugged. "They have Shadow. Maybe they can get to a spot where they can pass easily and fast enough?"

"We'll never meet up with them," Imogen said.

"We don't have to," Lorcan said. "We keep walking. They get across and head east. Just keep heading east. It's the one place that hadn't seemed to change as we were watching it."

Harry thought about this and nodded. It was the best chance they had. "We can wait until morning," he said. "Just in case they can cross close."

Imogen looked uncertainly into the empty fog towards where Andreas and Serena were. She nodded.

Harry waved his wand and a silver stag came out, trotting easily across the way to deliver their instructions. At least this way they would know Andreas heard everything.

"Let's set up camp," Harry said. Everyone moved slowly, the hiccup in their plans demoralizing as went through their tasks. Callie was the most distant of them all, though Isabella wasn't far behind, stroking her sleeping cat in the pouch every so often. Harry watched as Draco sat beside her, putting an arm around her as Isabella leaned into him. Malus sat on Draco's other side and Scorpius beside him—for once, unconcerned with his father's proximity to his family.

Harry moved to sit beside Callie. "We'll get them back," Harry assured her.

Callie brushed the grass back and forth under the palm of her hands. "Grandpa?" she said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"What if this is my fault?" Callie asked.

"How could it possibly be your fault, Callie?" Harry asked, only half confused by the sentiment. He had seen enough people blame themselves for ridiculous things in the past, it didn't seem odd anymore.

"The realm is trying to make me stay," she said, her voice even lower. Her eyes looked at Lorcan as he talked to Abigail, then moved down to the ground. "They want me to stay."

Harry put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "It's okay, Callie," Harry said. "It's not your fault. We're going to make it home, alright?"

Callie didn't look at him. She just started swiping her hand across the blades of grass once again.

* * *

 **A/N:** Just wanted to give a mid-story thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! I'm actually surprised by how many people seem to be following this one, despite how many OCs and the whole next-next generation aspect to it! I have enjoyed all the reviews so far and would LOVE to hear from anyone who's been silently following along! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	11. Ethela

_**Ethela**_

Serena could only understand half the words that came from Professor Potter's patronus. Her head hurt. Bad. Andreas was paying attention, though. She could get notes from him about what would be on N.E.W.T.s. Instead, she sat up, wrapped her arms around her legs, and lowered her head to her knees. Her jeans were sopping wet.

 _There's a spell for that_ , Serena thought. She was certain she had learned it at some point, but she didn't move and she couldn't seem to recall anything just then. Too much throbbing.

"Serena," Andreas said gently. Serena's eyes jerked open and she lifted her head, looking at Andreas. His own eyes shifted between hers. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, but of course that wasn't true. They'd never get home now, but Professor Potter's promise that they weren't going to let her family starve managed to ease her concern. Or maybe it was just replaced by the damn throbbing.

"I've never been good at healing. Not like my mum," Andreas said. He ran a finger over her head. The spot that had hit the trunk of the tree. Or maybe it had been something in the water. Serena winced. "I'm going to at least fix up the bump, all right?"

Serena didn't nod. He said it like he was gearing himself up, not actually asking permission. Andreas swallowed and concentrated. The steady throbbing became a stab of pain and Serena took in a sharp breath. Andreas stopped, but kept a hand on either side of her face, running his thumbs along her jaw.

"Well… it's sort of better," he said. "We should probably get going."

"Go where?" Serena asked as he stood.

Andreas looked down at her, confused. "Just a bit North," he said. "Like my grandpa said. They think we can find a crossing spot."

Serena nodded as he helped her to her feet. Every muscle ached, but nothing so bad as the headache. "I can get on her," Serena said. She stood on the rock next to Shadow and, before she could get her leg over the other side, she slipped off the rock completely. Andreas caught her, hands around her waist. "That's the second time you've done that," she noted.

"Done what?" he asked.

"Made my heart flutter," Serena replied. She rubbed her eyes trying to clear her head.

"Alright, come on now," Andreas said. "Let me give you a hand."

He lowered himself, clasping his hands together. Serena put one hand on Shadow's mane and the other on her back. Andreas counted to three and lifted her foot. Her leg lifted over the other side and the world shifted again. "I've got you," he added gripping her arm closest to him.

When Serena was steady again, he easily got onto Shadow behind her, adjusting his arms around her and holding the reins. Serena wrapped her fingers into Shadow's mane and heard Andreas whistle before they moved.

Her head hurt.

* * *

At first, Grandad had sat next to Isabella, a comforting arm around her as he kissed the top of her head. Isabella numbly pet Furina, sniffing every now and again. Malus had never seen anything get to his younger sister. Even at their mum's funeral, she had set her expression and refused to cry. Malus sat on her other side, leaning on his knees, looking at Abigail, who was with her own dad and sister.

Andreas's mum moved around the camp, pacing when there was nothing else to take care of while Professor Potter kept guard on the side of their group, not even leaving his post once they made dinner.

"Why are we still waiting," Grandad asked over both Isabella and Malus. He was looking at Scorpius, who finished off another serving of stew.

"You know why," he said low. Malus noticed his dad's eyes flick towards him and Malus looked off like he wasn't paying attention, feeling terribly uncomfortable.

"We could be halfway there by now," Grandad said.

"Dad—"

"We shouldn't be waiting here like sitting ducks for wild animals to attack."

"Callie will know if they're coming," Isabella said, turning to Grandad. "She'll let us know."

The way Callie was slumped into her dad, looking off into the distance made Malus wonder if she would say anything the rest of the trip, let alone be able to give them some sort of warning. Grandad didn't seem to have much confidence in this idea either.

"Son, we have to think about what's best for Malus and Isabella."

Scorpius barely suppressed a scowl. "Dad—"

"There's plenty of supplies for us to split per person and—"

"What are you suggesting?" Lorcan asked.

Malus looked over, blushing when he realized Dad and Grandad had gotten loud enough for everyone to hear. Imogen and Lorcan were glaring at them. Professor Potter was even glancing over his shoulder.

"He's just getting antsy," Scorpius said. "We're set up for the night."

Abigail was looking at Malus now and he wanted to shrink away. He didn't want her to think his grandad's suggestion was at all okay with him.

"Set up?" Grandad asked, his voice rising. "We're sleeping on the ground again. In the middle of nowhere. If they had found a place to cross nearby, they would be back by now."

"Is something wrong?" Professor Potter asked, joining them for the first time since they'd decided to stay put.

"Draco thinks we should just leave Andy and Serena behind," Imogen said. She looked furious.

"I didn't say you needed to come with," Draco clarified.

"I thought we'd decided to stay together," Professor Potter said in an even tone.

Grandad's face grew into a demented sort of sneer. "We? There's Potter again, using the royal we like he hasn't manipulated the whole situation in his favor."

"Excuse you?"

"Imogen, don't," Professor Potter said, unfazed by Grandad's accusation. "No one's keeping you here if you'd rather go, Malfoy."

"Oh yeah? How about the fact that you've managed to keep three of the four portals for yourself."

"Myself?" Professor Potter asked.

"One to Scorpius, the others are with you three. Think I didn't notice? Or how you conveniently kept your own children safe at home?"

Malus looked at a spot on the ground. He didn't want to hear this. He felt smaller and smaller, chancing a glance at Professor Potter, whose jaw was set and eyes narrowed behind his round glasses.

"Dad, lay off it," Scorpius snapped, standing and reaching for Grandad's elbow. Grandad yanked it from his hand.

"You're full of it, Malfoy," Professor Potter said. "Forget the fact that _three_ of my grandchildren are here, Lorcan and Imogen—"

"Aren't your children, are they," Grandad jumped on the comment.

Professor Potter held out a hand to Imogen, not breaking eye contact with Grandad. Lorcan was standing now, too. "Lorcan might as well be, and we adopted Imogen. She's as much my daughter as Lily."

Grandad scoffed. "Oh right. The famous Potter, already in the news for his disappearing act, emerges with a new ward. I do have to applaud how your publicity acumen has grown."

"You bloody, sodding pillock," Imogen snapped, raising a hand and shooting sparks. Grandad ducked. The sparks missed him by inches, hitting a tree behind them. Malus put an arm around Isabella and pulled her up and out from behind the adults as Professor Potter grabbed Imogen's arm, pulling her to face him. He muttered at her, shaking his head.

Imogen yanked her hands from Professor Potter's and stalked away, though Lorcan had his wand out now.

Grandad looked even more furious. "You still have your little following, don't you, Saint Potter?" he egged on. Professor Potter didn't move. "Let's not forget the fact that it was _your_ granddaughter that pulled mine into this mess."

"It's not Callie's fault!" Isabella shouted, pulling everyone's attention towards them. She pulled out of Malus's hands, marching over to stand beside Abigail and Callie. Callie looked miserable and Malus wondered why Grandad would have ever dared say that. Abigail looked hurt. Malus took another step away from Grandad.

"That's enough," Scorpius said, putting a hand on Grandad's shoulder. "What do you think you're teaching Malus and Isabella, acting this way?"

"That I'm willing to do whatever it takes for my family," Grandad growled back, not looking away from Professor Potter.

Professor Potter dug into a pocket, bringing out a purple, marble-sized orb. He stepped forward and held it out. "Take it, Malfoy," he said. Grandad looked skeptical, but reached out, snatching it. "You're welcome to go whenever you'd like. You're even welcome to your portion of the rations. It's just a shame you can't let go of petty childhood rivalries and jealousy long enough to see that we all would be better off working together."

With that, Professor Potter turned. He walked away. He stepped over the log on the edge of their camp and joined Imogen on the periphery, putting an arm around her shoulder, standing guard once again. Grandad looked stunned, as did everyone else.

"Come on, let's clean up," Lorcan instructed. Isabella turned easily away from the scene, though Abigail and Callie broke their attention reluctantly.

Malus pushed his hands in his pocket. So this was why Dad had stopped talking to Grandad. This was why they hadn't been there in so long. Malus had always assumed it was only a personal riff… not that his Grandad could be this awful. The last few days Malus had thought it was good to have Grandad again. And now… now he was just disappointed. And embarrassed. And Grandad was still sneering, unaware that he should be embarrassed as well.

"Let's get the kids and go Scorpius," Gradad said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Dad replied.

"I did that for you," Grandad snapped. "We need to get out of here, before there are any more attacks or—"

"That girl saved Isabella," Scorpius said. His eyes were unfocused with rage. "She saved her and almost died doing so."

"So?"

"You still don't get it," Scorpius said, getting his face close to Grandad's.

"You think I can't keep you safe?"

Scorpius scoffed. "It's not about whether or not you could keep us safe. It's whether you could be a decent human being at the same time." Scorpius turned, walking towards Lorcan, grabbing one end of a large blanket they were laying out on the grass. Abigail was talking to Callie again, Isabella sitting by them, petting her cat.

Grandad looked at her, then looked over to Malus. Malus didn't know what to say. Grandad looked at him like all he wanted was someone to agree with him. Someone to let him take them back to the start. To get them out. But dad was right. Not like this.

Malus turned away, walking around the others settling in. He stepped over the log, to the spot where Professor Potter stood, looking towards the trees. Professor Potter looked down at him, his face set and serious.

"Vigilance, not vengeance," Malus said.

"That's right," Professor Potter agreed. He looked back out, clamping a hand on Malus's shoulder.

* * *

Andreas tried to keep Shadow at a steady trot. Although Serena didn't complain, he could tell she struggled the faster he went. He certainly couldn't push it at the pace he would have liked, but there were other things to worry about. Eventually the water disappeared and it was clear the crevice in the earth had become something of a canyon. Every so often he saw the other side, but it was always too far to jump, even if Serena weren't with him.

Of course it was Serena worrying him most of all. Andreas tried to keep her talking. She would seem completely herself in one moment, then lull off, spouting nonsense or rambling in a disconcerting slur.

"We'll need to restock the supplies," Serena told him.

"What?" he asked, slowing Shadow a little. Serena relaxed back into him and Andreas wrapped his arm a little tighter around Serena's waist.

"Sam always forgets to get a stock of bags ready," Serena said.

"Yeah, he does," Andreas said. "But you don't need to worry about that."

"Worry, worry," Serena said in a sing-song voice. "Always such a worry-wart, my little Rena. Little did he know…"

"Little did who know?" Andreas asked gently.

"Dad," Serena sighed. She didn't say anything else.

"He called you a worry-wart?" Andreas asked.

"Don't fret, Serena. Have a little fun, Serena. I probably should have had more fun before he became addled," she mused. She went silent for several minutes. When she spoke again, her words were heavy with tears. "Do you think Phoebe is worried?"

"Maybe," Andreas admitted.

"She's too young to worry about these sort of things," Serena said, shaking her head.

"Neville… I mean, Professor Longbottom… him and his wife are really nice," Andreas said. "I'll bet they're helping her not to… where they can."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Serena replied.

He should have just lied. Andreas normally wouldn't pin Serena as the type to accept false hope, but in her state she just might have. And he should have given it to her.

The fog swirled around them again. They had no food. There hadn't been any time to consider provisions the moment he got onto Shadow's back. He tried to look out for the same mushrooms they ate their first night here. The sun was setting. Or he thought it was. Andreas couldn't quite tell what was happening beyond ten feet in front of him. All he knew was that night was coming and Serena was shivering in his arms. Both of their clothes had dried from earlier. Or nearly so. And though they had both been wet from the incident at the river, the climate in this place hardly warranted shivering.

"Is that a tower?" Serena asked, leaning forward a little.

Andreas wasn't sure how to feel as the recognized the landmark she pointed to. It was the town. The one he had taken Callie to. "Damn it," Andreas muttered.

Serena turned towards him. "What is it?" she asked, her eyes wide with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Andreas said, wishing he hadn't said anything. At least they would have shelter. Only he was certain this was much farther west than they needed to be. If they continued northwest in this way, there was no way they would ever find the others.

Andreas pulled back on Shadow's reins, thinking. There was nothing they could do tonight. If they at least found a place to lay low for the night, he could let Serena get a proper rest and think of how to make a reliable bridge. Maybe they could scavenge the town for supplies as well. The more he thought about it, the better the idea seemed.

Andreas clicked his tongue to prompt Shadow to move, getting her going at a trot as Serena held onto her mane. They moved forward. Andreas prompted Shadow past the gate and into the city, remembering the stories Callie told. The bakery. Andreas knew it was strange when the place was this empty, but he thought if the baker was kind enough to feed the crippled boy, he wouldn't mind if they used his place. Besides, the bakery must have a furnace where he could warm Serena up.

They made it to the front door and Andreas debated with himself for a moment, pulling Serena down and making certain she had her grounding, before he decided Shadow would have to come in with them. He could not afford something happening to the horse, nor did he think he could handle that blow as well. Everything he still had, Andreas would keep close. The front door was just wide enough, though Shadow was resistant as Andreas gave her a shove. She would definitely have to stay in the large front room.

"Stay here a mo," Andreas said to Serena, handing her Shadow's reins as he walked through the house. There was a small room in the back with a bed and the kitchen, which would have been spacious if there weren't so many counter spaces and tables. There wasn't any food in the cabinets either. "I could use something to eat," he said aloud, but nothing appeared. Apparently he only had control over the palace. The thought of going all the way back there was depressing. They were at least an hour's ride from there. Another hour of riding away from the direction they needed to go.

"Well, there's one room for you," Andreas said, heading back to the front room. He stopped in the doorframe, smiling.

Shadow had clearly decided to make herself comfortable, laying out on the floor in one corner of the room. Serena sat beside her, legs tucked under her and laying against Shadow's rising and falling body. Serena massaged Shadow's front leg in front of her.

"We're lucky you came along," Serena whispered to Shadow. "What would we have done without you?"

Andreas smiled and cleared his throat. Serena looked over. "No food, unfortunately."

"It's okay," Serena sighed. Andreas moved towards her and Shadow, pulling off the bridle.

"There's a bed in the back, if you want to take it."

"I'd rather stay with you," Serena said. Her cheeks blushed. "And Shadow. I just don't want to be alone."

"I can understand that," Andreas agreed. He dropped down beside her, leaning against Shadow who snorted and laid out the rest of the way on her side. "I'll build a fire in a minute."

"It's too hot for that," Serena said, shivering at the same time she made the declaration.

"How are you feeling, Serena?" Andreas asked, having avoided the question in case she was worse than he thought.

"My head hurts," she admitted.

"Okay, but…" Andreas reached out, pushing back her curly hair, lighting his fingers over the bruised area that he had failed to fully heal. "You've been shaky and… not yourself."

Little silver sparks followed his finger tips. Serena closed her eyes. If she could feel it, it didn't seem to bother her.

"It could be… something happened…"

"What happened?" Andreas asked.

"Dizzy… not steady… headache," she listed off the symptoms. "I might have a concussion. Maybe."

"How can I tell?" Andreas asked quietly, his fingers still on her face. He tried to keep contact with her sea green eyes, but they were drooping. "Or at least what can I do to help it?"

"There are potions," Serena said. "I just… sleep… but only a bit at a time… two or three hours."

"Okay I can stay up," Andreas replied.

"No, you need sleep, too," Serena said. "How about I stay up for a watch. I can do that at least."

Andreas was going to argue, but found himself distracted. A strong smell of yeast filled the room and he turned towards the kitchens. Brow knit, he stood, walking towards the back. As soon as he stepped into the space, he saw a smoky figure, the size of a tall, large man. He was balding along the top of his head and wearing an apron. Only it wasn't a person. And it wasn't like the ghosts at Hogwarts, either. It was wispy along the edges, but distinct in shades of grey. Andreas held out one hand, ready for some sort of attack, but the shadow grinned, then dissipated.

"Oh, bread!" Serena said, coming in behind him. She rushed into the room, where three large loaves now sat on the counter nearest the brick oven, cinders and ashes filling what had been blank not ten minutes ago. Andreas tried to take everything in. "It's still warm!" Serena added, ripping off a piece and sniffing it before taking a bite. She tore off a chunk, handing it towards Andreas.

He took it, looking around the room, feeling the heat of the bread against his skin. Andreas took a bite. It was delicious, but he couldn't get the smoky figure out of his mind. Nor the fact that none of this had been here. Andreas was far from a good cook, but he did know there hadn't been a dusting of flour in the room when he was in here before, let alone anything else needed to bake bread. And he was sure it took longer to bake bread.

Andreas couldn't ignore his stomach and ate along with Serena, still trying to make sense of what he had just seen. He thought of the child he could have sworn he'd heard back in the other village, in addition to how Callie had described the baker. He tried to remember if Callie had said anything about how he had looked.

They ate and Serena laughed as Shadow edged towards them, snorting when she was stuck at the doorway she wouldn't fit through. Serena and Andreas both tore off pieces, feeding Shadow chunks of the loaves. They were almost out of bread as soon as they'd had it.

"We should probably save this other half," Andreas said.

Serena nodded and Andreas left the bread on the counter, pushing Shadow back into the main room, nudging her until she pawed the dirt floor and settled in again, giving them both the perfect pillow.

"You know, you really should be the one to get some sleep," Andreas said. "After today… and everything."

Serena turned her head towards him and blinked. She was rubbing at her head again. He was sure his mum thought to bring something for that, if they could just make it back to them. "To be honest, I think I'll be fairly useless either way. I'll wake you in a little while and we can switch off," she added, when opened his mouth to argue.

"Okay," Andreas said. He turned onto his back, tucking one hand behind his head as Serena sat up. He looked over at her one more time. "Serena?"

She turned to him, raising her eyebrows and he got lost for a moment in her eyes. Earnest and deep and lovely. He could believe in anything looking into her eyes and he couldn't imagine a time he hadn't realized it, even if he'd been just that much of a dolt a few short days ago.

"What?" she asked and Andreas came to himself.

He wanted to ask about the omnioculars. He wanted to know why she had gone out of her way for him like that. He wanted to ask if it meant anything, or if he was building this all up in his mind. He wanted to know how long she had been angry with him and if there was anything to do to make it up to her. He wanted to kiss her.

Andreas swallowed. She might say it meant nothing. She might not like him at all. Or if she had, maybe by giving Shantelle credit for the gift, he had ruined it. Ruined it before he even knew it existed.

"Just make sure you wake me up if you get tired at all. Alright?"

Serena nodded and turned back towards the other side of the room.

Andreas forced his eyes closed, trying to get to sleep as quickly as possible. He would talk to her after this was all over. Once they were safe again.

Andreas was dreaming about playing quidditch at Uncle Al and Aunt Emmy's house when his head hit the ground forcefully.

"Ow!" he shouted, shaking himself awake and pushing backwards before Shadow trampled him. She had stood, leaving him to fall as she whinnied and huffed. "What?" he demanded, wiping the sleep from his eyes at the same time he stood, stumbling. He looked around the dark room. "Serena?" he asked.

His heart raced as he looked towards the door, swinging wide open, moonlight shimmering against the doorstep. "Serena!" he shouted. Andreas snatched the bridle, setting it quickly on Shadow. The horse stayed put as he made hasty adjustments and grabbed a wooden torch near the hearth, lighting it up with a spell. He pulled on Shadow until they were outside then got onto her back, kicking into her sides, moving into the city.

Andreas guided Shadow up the hill at full speed, looking around, holding up the torch, though he could see little beyond the blue glow of night. He stopped above, looking around as shadows dashed back and forth, appearing and disappearing.

"Serena!" he yelled again as he realized he never should have slept. He should have made her sleep and kept guard, or else kept pushing through the night to find a way across. And he should have told her. Or kissed her. Or done something, _anything_ , besides damn well going to sleep! "Serena!"

Andreas turned Shadow around and pulled back on the reins as the light from his torch fell onto another smoky person. A boy, no older than six or seven, stood looking up at Andreas. His eyes were wide and eerie in an unblinking state. The clothing on him (if it could be called clothing as every part of him was the same smoky substance) was simple and worn. His hands hung down by his side.

"This way, sir," the smoke boy instructed, echoing quietly around Andreas.

The smoke dissipated.

"No! Wait!" Andreas called, pulling in the reins. Rather than being gone, however, the smoke moved through the stone streets. He urged Shadow to move along, hearing the laughter of children grow around him, new wisps rushing ahead of them. New children joined, uninhibited by the limitations of the human body. The faster Andreas pushed Shadow, the faster they moved ahead, leading the way until they were in the mountains. Andreas pushed through a small canyon, then down, not hesitating as Shadow moved into a cave, his torch the only light pushing against the darkness. They moved through the wide tunnel, Shadow widening the length of her stride as Andreas wondered if he had made another mistake in trusting the smoke children's guidance.

Just as she was ready to turn around and go back to the city, Andreas pulled back, holding tightly with his legs as Shadow reared up, stopping just short of Serena, facing away from him. Andreas didn't wait for Shadow to calm as he dropped to the ground. "Serena," he said quietly.

She didn't turn to face him. There was another light on the other side. She was facing it and Andreas couldn't tell what was happening. Gold glowed around her, lighting the edges of her hair. He remembered Callie and the portal as Serena lifted her hand, her fingers reaching out gingerly. "Serena, no!" he moved forward.

A blinding light filled the cavern. Andreas threw up his arm to block his eyes, squinting as the light waned, containing itself right around Serena. He stepped forward and froze again as she turned around.

He could see Serena. It was still her, but there was something else about her. It was like she was wearing a thin sort of veil, a strange mask that Andreas could both see clearly, but also see her through. "Serena?" he asked.

"Not quite," Serena's voice said. Again, it wasn't fully her own. There was something in the words, the way they were over articulated, that made Andreas pause. Andreas squinted to see only the mask, trying to understand.

"Yours was the other picture," he said. "In the frame. Aspesh and you."

She nodded. "That's right," she said. "I've been watching you, Andreas. You do remind me of him so."

"Who are you?" Andreas asked. "And what are you doing to Serena?"

"My name is Ethela," she replied. "And I could not appear as the others. I needed to speak with you."

"Wait… you lived in the palace?"

"Yes," Ethela said. She moved, sitting on a mostly flat rock on the right. She folded her hands on her knees, looking far too sophisticated for the jeans and shirt Serena was wearing now. "First as the daughter of a servant, though the king and queen were always good to me. They allowed me to take lessons with Aspesh. Of course, he was rather arrogant. Endlessly told me about how someday he would be giving me orders. His father heard him once and made him muck stalls for a week."

Andreas sat across the cavern, leaning forward on his knees, still uncertain.

"One day, when we were both grown, the king and queen were taken," Ethela said. "My parents had already passed, and I was working with a seamstress as an assistant in the city. They didn't get Aspesh, though. He had wandered off when he wasn't supposed to, though it was good he did."

"He was going to try and save them from Murdren," Andreas recalled. Ethela nodded grimly.

"It would have all been over," she said. "I talked him into coming here. I brought him food as he hid and planned. He was full of hate, hardly noticing when I came during those first few months. Then, as he talked more about his parents, he realized that they would want him to do what he was doing for the right reasons. He opened his heart and by the time he took the kingdom back, he took me as his wife and we moved back into the palace."

"What happened then?" Andreas asked.

"Many things. We had a son," Ethela said, a sad smile gracing her lips. "And Murdren found new tactics. He decided if he could not have this world, he would prefer no one did. We began sending our people away. Our son…"

Andreas's brow knit as she said it. She gathered herself and looked stoic again. "Without any parents?"

"I was supposed to go with him," Ethela said. "Aspesh would make a stand and then join us. But I felt uneasy. I knew there was something wrong. And I was right. Murdren not only found a curse to destroy the land, but he had a weapon. One he was saving for Aspesh. A dagger that we believe was forged in the darkest realms of Hell."

"Murdren killed him, too?" Andreas asked.

"Worse," Ethela said. "The dagger condemned his soul to suffer the fate of his land. His body died, but his soul could never rest."

"So what do you want with me?" Andreas asked.

"Have you noticed the land recognizes you?" Ethela asked. She stood, walking to Shadow, holding the horse's neck and petting down her muzzle. "Even... what is it you've been calling her? Shadow? Even she trusts you. She was Aspesh's , you know."

"Because I look like him?"

"In part," Ethela agreed. "But it has far more to do with your heart, Andreas. You can free him, I believe."

"Me?"

"Yes you," Ethela said. "He is being held in the mountains to the west."

"But… we have to get back to my family… before they go back home."

"There is a way for you to do both," Ethela said. She walked towards him and Andreas stood, concentrating. "The place in which he is being held is a passage back to the starting place. To the place where we were once connected to other worlds. If you free him, you can go through much more quickly than you'll be able otherwise."

Andreas nodded.

"Be warned," Ethela said, "Murdren and his men are coming back, just as the others. He believes if your cousin breathes life into this world, he can own it in death the way he couldn't in life."

"So he won't come back? Like you did?"

"I'm not really back now. The dead don't return, Andreas. Not as they were, but he can still find ways to control, just as I did with Serena. I'm afraid even what I have done will leave her weak. She'll be fine," Ethela added quickly. "And our people will keep you safe so you may both rest properly. The baker will have more bread for you in the morning."

Andreas nodded and swallowed.

"One more thing?" Ethela asked. Andreas looked at her as she stepped closer. Serena's eyes were more clear than the mask in front of them. "I missed my chance to say goodbye to Aspesh. And while you are not him, Serena is also not me. I have the sense she wouldn't mind…"

Serena's hand raised, the golden glow of Ethela over it as she placed a hand on Andreas's cheek. She leaned in and Andreas only saw Serena anymore. Her lips touched his, gently. Andreas closed his eyes, carefully raising his hands, placing one on each of Serena's shoulders, his fingers moving up her long, soft neck and into her hair. Andreas moved his lips against Serena's, pulling her into him as her hands wrapped around his back, just as fervent, just as sure.

He kept his eyes intent on hers as he pulled back, tucking some hair behind her ear. He had forgotten Ethela was even part of this until the golden veneer fell, as did Serena. Andreas moved to catch her under her arm, her body limp against him, eyes closed.

Andreas pushed back her hair, running the back of his fingers along her cheek. She was breathing, but she looked pale, her bruise dark against the white skin. Andreas clumsily pulled her into his arms and carried her to the back edge of the cavern, lowering both of them carefully together. He sat against the rock wall, then pulled her body into his, straightening her legs and laying her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her middle and kissed the top of her head. "Sleep tight," he whispered, looking into the dark tunnel, hoping Ethela's promise of protection was a good one.


	12. Battle

_**Battle**_

Andreas woke as Serena turned and adjusted herself. She took in a breath, pushing herself up. Andreas blinked, squinting in the dark, hardly able to see Serena. "How are you feeling?" he asked, his voice gravelly and tired.

"Where are we Andreas?" she asked, ignoring his own question as she sat up. "How—"

"It's okay," Andreas said quickly, reaching a hand out to her neck. Serena turned back to him. He could see her bright eyes wide, one of the few things he could make out in the cavern. "What do you remember?"

"I was walking to stay awake… I-I saw a light outside… and then… nothing," Serena said. "What did I do? It's my fault isn't it?"

Serena was about to move away, but Andreas took her shoulders in his hands, pulling her back towards him. "Listen, listen," he whispered. He moved his hands to her neck, remembering her lips. Of course she didn't remember that. He quelled the impulse to kiss her again just yet. "It was a good thing, Serena. Really, it's okay. We're safe."

Serena relaxed, licking her lips and looking around.

"How's your head?" Andreas asked.

"Better," she replied.

Andreas held her face been his hands, moving his own closer to hers. Serena's attention was directly on him. She lifted her hands to hold his wrists and bit her bottom lip. Andreas licked his. "Why did you get me the omnioculars?"

Serena stiffened. "You said Shantelle gave those to you," she said after a minute of silence.

"Er, yeah," Andreas said. "Callie corrected me on that point. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know," Serena muttered.

"Well then, why did you get them for me?"

There was more silence as he waited. "I thought you would like it," Serena said. A grin twitched at her lips. "You were acting out the whole game one night while we were closing the shop together. And… I remember my dad used to collect them. He'd scour the Prophet advertisements for popular games. Save them all. So I started looking for that game and I found one." Serena pressed her lips together. "It wasn't a big deal, really."

"Yes, it was," Andreas countered. He leaned his forehead against hers and Serena looked into his eyes intently. "You're perfect, Serena. You know that? I just wish it hadn't taken all this for me to realize it."

Serena bit her bottom lip again. Andreas moved his thumb, running it along the bottom of the lip until she let it go, then leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. Andreas closed his eyes and moved more carefully than the night before. Serena followed his lead, her hands gripping his wrists a little tighter.

When Andreas pulled back, he smiled at Serena. Her eyes were still shut and she swallowed. "This is a concussion dream, isn't it?" she asked. "I must be passed out and I'm dreaming this."

"I hope not," Andreas replied, kissing her again.

Serena pulled back this time, moving a hand to his chest. "I still don't know where we're at. Or what's happening."

"Yeah," Andreas said, having forgotten how much there still was to do. He wished they could just forget it for the next few hours. He reached over for the torch from the night before, lighting it up again. "I'll tell you once we get going, but apparently Murdren wants Callie."

"What?" Serena asked breathlessly.

"Let's go," Andreas said. "I'll explain what I can."

* * *

"Very good," Belvedere said.

Cara had spent hours with him, sitting cross legged on the floor in front of his chair, concentrating as he coached her. She was able to feel more than one person at once, as it turned out. She was able to feel the gardner, even without looking out the window. She could influence how they felt. It was exhilarating. And Cara couldn't figure out how she had gone this long without knowing all of these things.

"Try it again," Belvedere said. "You can ease your mum's worry. It's all about the push and pull."

He leaned forward to watch her and Cara had to look at the spot at the edge of his chair. If she looked at him, she was distracted. He was the reason Callie was gone. He was the reason Abby and Dad and Grandpa Potter were all at risk now. Cara hadn't forgotten as much. Only, if he could help her know Callie was okay, she would stay.

She narrowed her eyes, sifting around until she felt her mum's feelings. She was more numb than earlier. Helpless. It was a worse feeling than the fight she'd exhibited earlier with Uncle James. She had to weave herself in there to go unnoticed, Belvedere said. Cara thought words of hope. _They're alive_ , she thought. _They're coming back._

It was slight. Almost imperceptible, but Cara could sense her mother sigh with a feeling of belief. They would get out. They would come back. Cara looked back up at Belvedere and nodded.

"Very good," he said. There was a hunger in his eyes as he leaned forward. "Just imagine what you can do in a year or two."

Cara didn't bother saying she didn't care about a year or two. She only cared about Callie, but she was distracted. Her mum was coming closer. Cara could feel the thoughts before she heard her mum on the stairs. Mum wanted to concentrate on the rest of them. In the swell of hope, her focus had shifted.

Cara stood by the door, listening in the crack. She would be in terrible trouble if she left while Mum could see her. She waited, ear to the door when two large, pillowy hands wrapped around her, one clamping on her mouth and the other pulling her body in, pinning her arms to her side in the process.

Cara screamed, but Belvedere's hand didn't allow the sound to come out. "Shhh, shhh, it's okay," he said, but didn't let go. Cara tried to kick, but couldn't move enough to do anything. Belvedere pulled her back into the corner where the room met the cloaked viewing space Grandpa had created when they brought Belvedere back.

Cara felt her mum's mood change. Or in her panic she had pushed it in a similar direction. "Mum, where is Cara?" she asked. Cara didn't have to feel to know what she was thinking. She could hear her. Belvedere could hear her.

Grandma's worry grew as well. "I thought she was with you and James," Grandma said.

"Harriet, you stay here," Lily said. "Not a toe outside this room. All of you. James! James!"

Feet pounded down the steps. Belvedere let go of Cara's mouth and she screamed as loud as she could as he reached into her pocket, taking her wand.

" _Silencio_ ," he muttered and her shrieking disappeared.

"Cara?" her mum shouted, the footsteps coming closer now.

Cara cried, feeling the tip of her wand at her neck. "It's okay, it's okay," Belvedere continued to whisper to her, but he didn't let go.

The door flew open, Mum held her wand up, eyes wide. _Mum!_ Cara shouted, though nothing came out. Belvedere tightened his grip on her.

"Let her go," Lily said, voice low, though even Cara could see she was shaky. More footsteps and Uncle James appeared next. "You bastard, let her go!"

"Lily," James whispered, stepping up beside her. Cara turned pleading eyes to him. "You okay Cara?"

Cara took a deep breath and nodded.

"Alright," Uncle James said. "I'm only going to say this once, Belvedere. The one thing you haven't done is cause direct harm to anyone. Let her go and it stays that way."

"I was just helping the lass," Belvedere said, his voice unsteady. "I was just helping."

"Helping with what?" Uncle James asked.

"She asked me to help," Belvedere said. "I don't want to do anything to her. Don't make me!"

Cara cringed as he shouted, the wand pressing harder into her neck. Uncle James held out an arm to keep Mum from moving forward. "No one's making you do anything. Now let her go."

"Not until you let me out of here," Belvedere said. "You've already ruined my project, let me have my freedom."

"Let her go and we can talk," Uncle James said.

"How stupid do you think I am?"

"James," Lily choked. He didn't look away from Cara, reaching a hand over and grabbing Lily's arm.

"Not stupid enough to do something that would justify me ending things right now," James said. "You hurt my niece, I will not make this easy for you. Certainly not painless."

In the threat, Belvedere's fear was renewed and his grip loosened. Cara bent forward, bending her left leg up, then kick back, her foot making contact with Belvedere's shin hard. He cried out and she ran, hearing a shattering of glass as she closed her eyes and lunged into Uncle James's waiting arms. There was a thud and Cara cried, her voice back, not moving.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Uncle James whispered. "You're safe."

Cara looked around. Grandma must have broken the charm, remnants of the divider scattered between the two halves of the room. Grandma scowled down at Belvedere, who lay unconscious with batlike figures attacking his lifeless face.

"Oh, Cara," Lily said, pulling her out of Uncle James's arms and into her own. She gripped Cara as tightly as Belvedere had moments before, then pulled back. Her lip trembled as she held onto Cara's arms giving her firm shakes. "What were you thinking? What on earth were you doing in here?"

Cara just cried, wiping at her nose. "He was teaching me," Cara said. Uncle James squatted and looked at her.

"Teaching you what?" he asked.

Cara suddenly realized she'd never told anyone. Not really. Callie had figured it out herself. Cara didn't even know when, because it was like the two of them had both known about one another's gifts all along. She had just told Belvedere, but that didn't seem like the same sort of confession. He'd known there was something Cara could do and she had assumed she could learn what he could teach her, then he'd be in Azkaban and she could go back to being normal as she always had.

"Cara," Grandma said behind her. Cara turned and Grandma reached out, tucking her hair behind Cara's shoulders and wiped at a few tears pooling under Cara's eyes. "Have you been keeping secrets from us?"

Cara pressed her lips together, lowering her eyes. She nodded.

"Can you see things like Callie?" Grandma asked. Cara thought about this, meeting Grandma's eyes. She shook her head side to side. Grandma scrutinized her. She put her hands on Cara's shoulders and Cara couldn't look away from her heavy gaze, the wrinkles around her eyes usually only obvious when she laughed seemed hard and worn. "When you keep secrets from the people who love you, it only gets worse, sweetheart."

Callie felt a lump in her chest as she swallowed. "I know how people feel," she said quietly. Grandma just looked at her, unmoving as she waited. "I stopped feeling Callie when she disappeared. That's how I knew she was gone."

The three adults just stood around her, quietly taking in this idea. Cara swallowed. They were wasting time. If she had just left before this all happened, she could be practicing on her own. Trying to get past the massive barrier that had separated her from her twin sister.

"Feel how?" Grandma asked. "Can you explain?"

Cara thought through the last several hours and the things she could sense more thoroughly than ever before. It had grown beyond the sway of emotion—though another strength was in her ability to influence them as well—it was like she could sense the actions that might accompany them. "Uncle James doesn't want my mum to worry, but he wants to make more portals if the others aren't back by morning," Cara said, picking a more recent emotion.

"James?" Lily asked, irritation edging her tone.

"I wasn't actually going to," Uncle James retorted. "But you didn't think you were the only one who hates being left back at headquarters, did you?"

"The gardner is excited about a family event coming up," Cara said. "Belvedere thought that maybe Callie and I could be a new project. You know, our abilities and being twins and…"

Cara trailed off. "You're worried this is going to be like the battle," Cara said. "When you were a girl. That Abby and Callie might see things they're too young to see."

Grandma's eyes filled with tears and she nodded. "That's right," she said.

"Why did you want him to help you with this?" Uncle James asked.

Cara looked back towards him, but it was her mum that replied. "She's trying to reconnect," Lily said.

"I want to know Callie's alright," Cara said. She began to cry again as Grandma hugged her and Mum scratched her back.

"I'll get him down into the basement," Uncle James said quietly over Cara's head. "He can rot in the cell."

"No," Grandma said firmly.

"Mum, we don't want a repeat—"

"Your dad already made it clear that was not an option," Grandma said. "We will bind him again. We will lock the door."

"I'm taking the girls back to Albus and Emily's," Lily added.

Cara pulled away, eyes wide. Grandma gripped her shoulders. "Cara stays," Grandma said before Cara could say anything herself.

Her mum look dumbfounded. "You're going to try and make that decision for me after what happened with Abigail?"

Cara tucked into her grandmother's arms and kept quiet, knowing if she talked now she it would be the nail in the coffin getting her sent away. She swallowed.

"Abby and Malus had snuck out of the Longbottoms once already. That didn't happen because your dad let them stay," Ginny said firmly.

"I do not need your input on this, Mum," Lily snapped.

"No, but you should probably get your daughter's," Ginny retorted.

Cara watched her mum. She was fit to be tied. Lips tight, hand gripped around her wand, wiping her other hand down her face… Cara swallowed, but her mum wouldn't look her direction.

"Lil," Uncle James said quietly. "If Cara can sense them, we might have some idea of what's going on at least. We can figure out if they need us."

Mum was shaking her head back and forth, taking it in. Everyone waited. She turned around. "It's up to you Cara," she finally said, voice tight. "You stay out of this room, though. Do you understand me?"

Cara nodded. She never wanted to come into this room again anyway. She moved forward, wrapping her arms around her mother's middle and closed her eyes tight. They knew. They knew and they thought she could help.

* * *

"I know, Imogen," Grandpa said, holding Aunt Imogen's shoulders. She looked away, arms folded across her body and tears still streaming quietly down her face.

"I can go on my own," Aunt Imogen said. "Look, I can apparate across and—"

Their voices lowered, Grandpa reminding her the number of reason apparition wasn't a good idea here. They didn't know how this world worked differently than their own, the world was still expanding, she could end up splinched… and of course even if she did get across the chasm, Andy and Serena were long gone with Shadow. They could be almost anywhere by now.

"But Andreas…" Aunt Imogen covered her mouth with her hand, choking back and taking a deep breath.

"Andy is smart and resourceful," Harry said. "And he knows to keep heading east. It was Andy that got their lot to safety in the first place. Andy and Serena."

Callie turned away. The barrage of everything going on around her made her sit, closing her eyes and covering her ears.

Everything here wanted her to stay. It would all be destroyed if she left. It would be as though it never existed. Not the trees or the shadows of people who kept flashing through her mind. Callie tried to push it away. Dad would be upset if he knew she was seeing things. But the more she tried, the more attention this place demanded from her. There were no words. Just images.

People, the way they had been, a large field of golden grain and acres of orchards. Soft, gentle animals, quite the opposite of the jurters they would soon be surrounded by in the forest. Sunrises and sunsets… the second she left, it would all implode. Callie herself would be the reason. And it hurt. Every bit of Callie hurt thinking of how she would do that. Did that make her a murderer? And was there a way to go back and keep the connection open? Maybe if they did that, she could stay close enough to help this land stay alive. She wanted to ask her dad, but that would require admitting everything she was seeing.

"Callie?"

She opened her eyes looking at Abigail, sitting beside her, a hand on her shoulder. Callie hadn't even noticed her sister near here a moment before. She swallowed.

"What's wrong?" Abigail asked. Callie gave a half shrug. "Don't worry, Andy and Serena will catch up to us."

"Come on, girls," Dad said, shoving one last blanket into their bag. "We have to get going."

Apparently Grandpa had talked Aunt Imogen around at least enough to start. The fog was thick. They could hardly see everyone clearly within their own group, let alone anything in the distance. The adults made the rest of them stay in the center, pulling out their wands and walking in an outer circle around them. They all talked to one another, except for the older Mr. Malfoy. He stayed at the back of the group, sullen and disconnected.

Everyone became more alert as they were covered by trees. Aunt Imogen was looking around at the sounds in the canopy, the jurters calling to one another high above their heads. They wouldn't attack right now. The shadows were fighting and it was keeping them away.

The closer they came, the more clear Callie could see the battle. None of them could die. They were already dead. But even in death, they were against one another—Murdren and his mercenaries against the people loyal to Aspesh. Aspesh's people were trying to keep Murdren's men away from them, but they were losing. Losing again.

Callie closed her eyes, holding Abby's hand and walking at the same pace. _Don't see_ , she thought. _Don't see, don't see… stop seeing_.

Swords clashed. Shadows were slashed down. They moved forward. Murdren's hope grew. "Don't see," Callie began to mutter under her breath. "Stop. Stop, Callie, stop seeing."

"Callie," her dad pulled her out of her mantra.

Callie opened her eyes. Everyone was looking at her. Isabella was the only one who didn't look disturbed. Callie kept looking to her, not wanting to see the others' expressions.

"What are you seeing?" Isabella asked.

Callie made the mistake of flitting her gaze back to her father's. His brows were knit. He swallowed. Callie looked back to Isabella, shaking her head.

Isabella stepped away from her dad, her arms around the sling where Furina had been charmed to sleep again that morning. "I don't believe you," Isabella said directly. "What did you see?"

Callie opened her mouth when the vision was far closer than it had been moments before. She pulled out her wand, pushing beyond Isabella and yanking her other hand from Abby's. Callie steeled herself. Her dad grabbed her shoulder, but not before she'd shouted, " _Protego_!"

A invisible wall separated them from an onslaught of black figures, breaking into mist as they hit Callie's charm. Lorcan pulled her back and directly behind him as Grandpa, Aunt Imogen, and Scorpius made a line in front of the others. Draco was pulling Malus back, keeping him from joining the front line. Abby had taken hold of Callie again, raising her own wand.

The shadows stopped for a moment and everyone took slow, steady breaths. A deafening shriek shook the ground around them and they were surrounded. Callie could only watch in horror as the others blocked one shadow after another. They took shape, swords raised, met by wand they would disappear and a moment later the next would take its place.

Draco stayed to their right, Malus blocking from behind and Abby taking the occasional shadow that made it around the other adults on the left. They weren't stopping. And they wouldn't. Callie knew what they were after. She knew what Murdren was after. Her.

"Your left, Aunt Imogen!" Callie cried out, giving her just enough time before a shadow appeared, slashing a sword downward. Aunt Imogen directed her left hand up and blocked it, the shadow leaving.

Callie wanted to help and she could only think of one way that was possible. Abby let go of her hand as she blocked another shadow and Callie dodged between Malus and Draco, running as fast as she could from the others.

"Callie!" Isabella shouted.

Callie hadn't wanted her to do that. This would only work if she was alone. Just her. She ran faster, dodging in and out of trees. Callie made it into a clearing and stopped, turning around with her wand up. She took deep breaths.

Callie stood her ground for a minute before wisps of black gathered slowly, forming a figure seven feet tall, clad in armor. He held his sword beside him, the tip touching the ground.

"You want them safe," Murdren said, his voice causing a quiet tremble throughout the forest.

Callie shook, not looking away from him. "Yes," she croaked.

"You know where to go," Murdren said.

As he made the suggestion, Callie saw the place. She had seen it in a dream once before, several nights ago. Now it was clear. She could see the path. She could see herself there. It was a place specifically for her. A place full of light and warmth.

"I can take you now," Murdren suggested. He extended one hand, covered in an armored glove; hard and cold. Callie stared at it. "They will be safe."

Callie stayed put, thinking. Murdren waited.

A flash of light brought Callie to her senses as she stepped back, Isabella's grandfather coming between her and Murdren. Murdren gripped the handle of his sword, raising it high above him. Draco didn't move, blocking his first swing, then his second, staying in front of Callie. She moved behind a tree, watching wide-eyed, seeing each move and the possibilities of each counter-move by Draco.

Then something solid. Something that was going to happen. Murdren arced his sword back, rotating his smokey arm up and brought it downward. Draco made a sweeping motion with his wand, stopping the weapon a foot above his head just as Murdren pulled a dagger, stabbing straight into Draco's chest.

Callie lost her breath. Draco grimaced. He growled and pulled back, holding the space that had just been struck. There was no sign of blood. Nothing that indicated a mortal wound, but Callie knew it was just that. With some effort, Draco sent a curse at the shadow of Murdren, the black opaque form spreading and disappearing in front of them.

"Dad!" Scorpius shouted from a distance through the trees.

"Over here! I found her!" Draco said, still clutching his chest and turning toward the tree. He took several unsteady steps over, leaning against the trunk and looking at Callie in between the space where the wood split into two sides. "You alright there?" he asked.

Dumbstruck, Callie nodded.

"Good," Draco said, falling to his knees.


	13. Passing the Torch

_**Passing the Torch**_

Grandad responded and the rest of them converged, running towards his voice. Malus stopped, taking everything in. Lorcan and Abby ran for Callie. Grandad was doubled over, clutching his chest with a grimace.

"Dad?" Scorpius asked. Isabella came up behind their own father as he bent in front of Grandad, holding his arms. Malus looked back at Callie, whose attention was on Grandad, eyes wide and unblinking. "What's wrong?"

Grandad's face contorted as he shook his head. Professor Potter stood by Malus, wand still at the ready as he looked around. All of the shadows left at the same time. Not long after Callie ran off, Grandad following her, they just… left. Wisps of black lingered for several moments, before Lorcan turned in a panic and they tried to track where the two had gone.

"Callie, it's okay," Abigail tried to distract her, but Callie was frozen in shock.

"Something's wrong with him," Scorpius said louder.

Imogen moved quickly, placing her hand over Grandad's on his chest, a searching look that grew more grave as she examined him. Malus took slow steps forward. She had healed Abigail quickly after what the jurters had done. Nearly instantaneously once she had herbs. And waiting that long had only been to avoid a scar, according to Imogen.

"What's wrong?" Isabella asked her.

"We'll figure it out," Imogen said at the same time her eyes darted back and forth, thinking.

Callie had been moved by Lorcan and Abigail, wrapped up in Abby's arms, though she hadn't looked away.

"What do you need, Imogen?" Professor Potter asked, moving forward to join her.

"I don't know," Imogen said. "I can't feel anything. There's nothing to be sutured."

"Heart attack?" Scorpius asked her.

"No," she replied. "It's like he's bleeding, but there's nothing."

"It's disappearing," Callie said, her voice trembling.

Imogen dug through her bag. "Maybe it's a broken vessel," Imogen said. "Something deeper. Or smaller. Or—"

"Callie said it's disappearing," Isabella snapped loudly.

Dad gave her a firm look. "Isabella, don't—"

"Callie said what's going on," she repeated herself.

Imogen looked from Isabella to Callie. "What do you mean disappearing?"

"The blood is disappearing," Callie said, eyes still impossibly wide. "It's going away."

"Imogen?" Professor Potter said, but she was already digging through the bag. She pulled out a teal vial of potion. She pulled the top off and held it to Grandad's lips. He struggled for a moment, then took it from her hands, falling into the crook of the tree trunk and threw it back, swallowing.

"What was that? Poison?" Grandad asked, coughing. "Trying to put me out of my misery?"

Imogen huffed. "It's replenisher for your blood stream," Imogen said. "For someone who's supposedly so good at potions—"

"Thank you," Grandad interrupted her. He still held onto his chest.

"What happened?" Professor Potter asked.

"One of them was going after the girl," Grandad said, trying to catch his breath.

Malus looked at Callie again. Tears filled her eyes. Although Abigail whispered in her ear, she seemed unable to stop watching, stop paying attention to Grandad. Abby looked over at to Malus, a pained, pleading expression on her face.

"How did he stab you without any sign of it?" Imogen asked, pulling Malus back to their conversation.

Grandad's skin wasn't getting any of its color back. Malus wondered how long before that potion kicked in. Most at least had some effect quickly.

"It was icy," Grandad said. "I don't think it was a normal blade. I mean, obviously."

He pushed himself up, Scorpius and Professor Potter on either side trying to steady him, though he seemed determined to do it on his own. Grandad was certainly relying on the trunk of the tree more than Malus thought normal.

"Let's get going," Grandad said, nearly falling as he took his first step. Scorpius caught his weight, putting an arm around his waist.

"You should probably rest, Malfoy," Professor Potter suggested.

"Don't be ridiculous, Potter," Grandad replied. "If your sad sack of bones can keep up, so can mine."

"Dad, you aren't well."

"I'll be better when I get out of this place," Grandad retorted. Malus moved forward, taking his other side. Grandad smiled down at him, placing an arm around him willingly. "Let's go," he repeated.

The other adults exchanged glances before they began to move at a painfully slow pace.

Within the hour, Scorpius insisted on creating a stretcher with Grandad no longer able to walk steadily, even with both of their help. Malus stayed by him as he floated along, Imogen giving him another vial of potion. They stopped to eat and Imogen started a fire to reheat some food they had brought from the palace. Malus kept himself busy, walking bowls around to everyone.

"Callie, love, come here," Imogen said, holding out a vial for her as Malus carried a bowl to Abigail.

"Alright?" he asked quietly, Abby looking as Callie walked across to their aunt.

"I can't get her out of it," Abby said. Malus sunk into the spot on the ground beside her. "I keep telling her we won't let anything happen to her, but I think this place has her scared."

"I think that was a calming draught your aunt was giving her. She'll be okay," Malus said. Abigail looked over and he held out the bowl.

"Thanks," she said, tucking in and eating.

Malus stood up, grabbing another to take to Isabella. When he took the last serving, he went to sit by Grandad, who had been settled into a large hollow of a tree trunk.

"How are you feeling?" Malus asked.

"Right as rain," Grandad said, though his voice was distant and disconnected.

"That was really brave," Malus said. After the day before, he hadn't imagined his Grandad doing anything for Professor Potter or anyone in that family. Malus picked at the bread on his plate.

"You think so?" Grandad asked.

"Yeah," Malus said. "I know Abby would have been devastated if anything happened to Callie. I mean, all of them would have been…"

Grandad nodded. "I would have been if it were you or Isabella," he said.

"Here, Dad," Scorpius said, sitting beside him with a large mug of water. "Imogen put some herbs in it she thinks might help."

"Is that the nicer way of saying I've exhausted the potion source," Grandad asked. Malus noticed his dad's downcast look at the comment. "Don't beat around the bush, Scorpius."

"We didn't bring much of that one, no," Scorpius responded. "We just have to get you back and then we can figure it out."

"If I get back at all, you mean."

"Well at least your flare for the dramatic hasn't been affected," Scorpius scoffed, but Malus saw the worry there, he knew the comment may be flippant, but it was at least in part because he didn't want to address the reality of the moment. Isabella joined them and Malus noticed Imogen and Professor Potter conferring quietly with one another.

"Do you play Quidditch like your brother?" Grandad asked Isabella.

She shook her head back and forth, but Grandad kept asking other questions, trying to distract her as he smiled. Furina woke up at some point and Grandad reached out petting her, telling her about how Grandma loved cats.

They folded up camp and Imogen charmed Furina again. "It's not going to hurt her, how much magic we're using, is it?" Isabella asked.

"No, it won't," Imogen said. "She'll be fine."

Isabella moved over by Grandad on the stretcher holding his hand as they all got moving again. Scorpius clamped a hand on Malus's shoulder and they walked on Grandad's other side.

* * *

"He's getting worse," Imogen whispered. Harry was walking ahead of the others with her, the entire group moving at a snail's pace. Harry looked back at Callie, walking next to Lorcan. She was wide eyed and staring at the ground in front of her. Abigail had a hand around her shoulder. Scorpius, Malus, and Isabella were circled around Draco, whose skin was greying even as he tried to converse with his grandchildren. He looked more like a corpse than a man by now. "I thought the potion would have worked, but I think it's just making more blood that's disappearing. I'm still not sensing anything I can fix. And I don't think I have to tell you that herbs aren't nearly enough to stop what's happening."

"I know, Imogen," Harry said. "If we keep moving, maybe we'll get to where we can use the portals."

"Andreas—"

"I'm not leaving Andy," Harry emphasized for the hundredth time that day. "The rest of you will go and I'll keep a portal for when I find them."

"I'm staying with you."

"No," Harry said. "Imogen, if you stay here you know James will figure out a way to come and that's just going to make everything more complicated."

"And if you stay, it will be Mum doing the same."

"I'm relying on you to keep that from happening," Harry said.

Imogen looked firmly forward, not replying. This was where the conversation ended every time. No promises. No commitments. Harry knew it would be a hard sell, but with everything else, this seemed to be the best course of action. It was certainly the most obvious. What Harry wasn't saying was that he would force them through if he had to. Jinx each of them and make sure they were out of here, giving them no choice but to let him take care of the rest.

The trees thinned and they all stopped at the edge of some clearing with a small cabin. There was a back building and a long wall of chopped pieces of wood.

"Right here," Draco said, his voice weak.

"Here what?" Scorpius asked.

"This is where you're going to leave me," Draco said.

"Dad—"

"You don't argue with a dying man, Scorpius," he interrupted. Scorpius looked away, his jaw tense.

"Malfoy, we're not leaving you anywhere," Harry said. "If you want to rest, we can stop here for the night."

"You still have at least a few hours of light, Potter," Draco argued. "And I'm just slowing everything down. Besides, I don't have much left and I'd rather die in some sort of shelter than have those animals rip me apart."

Harry looked over to Lorcan, who pulled Callie into him. Her face was screwed up and she swallowed something back. Malus and Isabella exchanged a glance as well. This certainly wasn't a conversation any of them should have heard. Harry walked over to Scorpius, pulling him away from the others and lowering his voice. "It's up to you," Harry said. "We can just as easily make him sleep."

"And then what?" Scorpius asked. "He dies out in the middle of the forest?"

"It's up to you," Harry repeated.

Scorpius let out a breath and nodded. He thought for several minutes. "I think we need to give him what he wants. Here seems as good a place as any." He choked on the words at the end. "I just want a bit of time."

"Of course," Harry said.

Lorcan and Imogen settled the others by the piles of wood as Scorpius and Harry carried Draco inside, Malus and Isabella following behind. The cabin was a single room building, a bed in corner with a quilt on top. Scorpius helped Draco onto the bed. Draco grimaced as he adjusted himself, laying back breathless. Harry moved to the door, staying, but trying to remain unobtrusive. It was strange, he thought, that he would be here in this moment. His life had rarely crossed Malfoy's since the end of the war.

One of those times had been when he was missing in Australia. As he was looking for a way to escape the compound, he came across paperwork of wizards the man keeping him and all the others there had reached out to. The Malfoys were one. Harry, in his tip off to Ginny and Neville, included as much and though Draco wasn't exactly the reason he was still alive, he was integral to Ginny figuring out where Harry was. Even for all of Malfoy's talk about leaving and taking care of his own, he was the one that saved Callie, ending up stabbed as a result. They were inexplicably tied to one another in the strangest ways, and Harry was shocked to find that he didn't like how this was ending.

Malus sat on the edge of the bed, Isabella settling beside him. Scorpius rubbed his forehead, leaning against the wall at the foot of the bed. Malfoy talked to his grandchildren for the better part of an hour. He smiled weakly at them. Malus was crying by the end. Isabella looked at him stoically, though he had her full attention. She nodded at something he said and furrowed her brow.

"Potter," Malfoy said. Harry stood and moved closer. "I hate asking you anything, but I need someone to make sure these two get spoiled once in a while and Merlin knows Scorpius won't do it."

"I can manage that, I think," Harry said.

Draco took in a labored breath. "That doesn't mean I've changed my mind about you being a jackass," he added.

"Right back at you," Harry said with a humoring grin.

"Keep this safe, Mal," Draco said, handing him the portal Harry had given him the day before. "And get that girl of yours some flowers."

Malus nodded solemnly.

"I want a few minutes," Scorpius said. "You two go out with Professor Potter."

Malus hugged Draco, then stood, making room for Isabella. Harry saw a single tear escape as she held onto him. Harry put a hand on each of their shoulders as they came to the door. "Take as much time as you need," Harry said, leading the other two from the house.

* * *

Scorpius grabbed a chair from the other side of the room as Harry took his kids out of the house. They had seen far too much death in their young lives. First their grandmother, then their mother, and now him. Draco. Scorpius always imagined there would be a day the kids could go have their own relationship with their grandfather without his involvement. He imagined when Malus graduated, he might come home one day indicating he had gone to see his grandad as some form of defiance. Scorpius wouldn't care by that point, he figured. So long as he didn't have to endure anything his dad said.

Now each missed holiday came painfully into focus. Scorpius didn't regret not raising Malus and Isabella with the sense of excess he had been afforded, but there had to have been a better way. And it was only now, leaning on the edge of the bed where his father lay dying, that Scorpius realized as much. "It doesn't have to be like this," Scorpius said. "You can change your mind. We can try and get you to Mungo's."

"No," Draco replied easily. "It's time, Scorpius. I just have a few last things to say to you."

"Dad—"

"First, bury this with your mum," Draco said, pulling off his wedding band and pressing it into Scorpius's hand. "Don't waste your time taking me back. Just think of the kids now. You'll inherit everything, Scorpius. I had small funds made for Malus and Isabella ages ago, but you'll control the rest of the estate. Then there's your mother's jewelry, which she always wanted to give to Isabella. It's all saved."

Scorpius just nodded.

"Buy Malus a new broom from me, would you?"

"Like I could say no to anything you ask now."

"I should have gotten myself on my deathbed ages ago, then," Draco said, giving a slackened grin. "I know how much you loved Portia, Scorpius. I'm sorry I ever said anything poorly towards her."

"Dad—"

"But I do hope you might date again. I know I never said things right. I never knew how," Draco said. Scorpius's eyes filled with tears and he wiped at them, grabbing his father's hand. "I don't care who she is, I just hope you don't cut yourself off from other chances. You're the best Malfoy of us yet, my boy. Do something good and help the name mean something."

"I will," Scorpius promised. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you," Draco said.

Scorpius didn't say anything after that, just held tight and watched for the next few minutes as his father slipped away. He covered Draco's hand between both of his, dropping his head onto his father's shoulder, sobbing until Draco's skin went cold. Scorpius folded Draco's arms picturesquely across his chest on the bed and closed the curtains, darkening the room before he walked away.

* * *

They walked another two hours after leaving Draco at the cabin, everyone silent except for Malus's occasional sniffs. When they came out, Abigail had hugged him, the two crying together and Callie wondered for a moment if their riff was over. Then Malus and Isabella's dad came out and the two divided again, Abby staying next to Callie once more as they moved.

Callie hadn't seen anyone die slowly like that. She could sense the blood drain out of him, like a leak in his system. Only it wasn't one that could have been fixed. Aunt Imogen had tried, but Callie knew nothing they did would have helped. And all the while, it was like the land was calling for her. The space reserved for her was waiting. Would this world become colorless before it died like Mr. Malfoy? Would it just stop existing? Or would everything here feel its destruction? The trees were whipped around with the wind and the threat of rain hung over them. It wanted her to stay.

Aunt Imogen made a fire and Abigail and Dad helped her make dinner for all of them. Grandpa was keeping watch and Scorpius had an arm around Malus. Isabella stood, walking away from them and sat next to Callie on a log.

"Are you seeing other things?" Isabella asked.

Callie didn't respond, looking down at her intertwined fingers. She wasn't supposed to see things. Dad would have been terribly upset after all of this. She had to stop.

"Callie, what's the matter?" Isabella tried again.

"I'm sorry about your grandad," Callie said, not looking at Isabella. Isabella didn't like getting emotional. Callie knew this. She would walk away and distract herself, rather than cry, and she was steeling herself now at the mere mention. "It happened because Murdren was after me."

"Well then I'm glad Grandad was there," Isabella said shortly.

"Murdren wasn't going to hurt me," Callie clarified.

"What was he going to do?"

"Take me with him," Callie admitted.

"I'm still glad Grandad was there, then," Isabella said, her voice shaky.

Callie didn't say anymore. Isabella never held back what she was thinking and Callie had some idea of what Isabella would say if she said any more. Instead, they sat there in silence until they were called to tuck in for the night. Abigail laid next to Callie, playing with her hair and whispering memories from back home, though Callie let it become a soft lull, closing her eyes until Abby stopped and went to sleep.

Aunt Imogen took a watch, then Dad, then Grandpa. Sometime in the earliest hours of the dark morning, Callie sat up. The fog had thickened and there was a shadow waiting right behind her. It wasn't Murdren. He wouldn't have regained his tenuous self for another few hours, but it was someone who was waiting for her.

Callie looked over to where Grandpa Potter was pacing along the edges of their camp. She looked over to Abigail sleeping. Abigail, who still wasn't talking to Malus. Who didn't want Callie's information. Callie wrapped her arms around her knees thinking. She was a nuisance back home. Cara didn't want her around. Dad didn't want her to see things. He had told her it wouldn't help. None of it would help. She hadn't been able to help Mr. Malfoy.

But she could see a possibility, clear and bright. If she went to that place… if she followed that shadow now… tomorrow would be clear and sunny. They could walk safely, so long as they didn't disturb the jurters.

Callie pulled out her wand, eyes flitting to Grandpa Potter, making sure he didn't look back at her as she used the tip to write along the fabric of her and Abigail's blanket. As she finished, Callie stood, walking quietly to where the shadow stood waiting, taking its cold outstretched hand.

Callie looked back at the camp, seeing her dad breath deeply and Isabella with her arm draped over Furina. Aunt Imogen was curled up so that all Callie could see was the top of her bright blonde hair. She loved them. She loved them so much, she wanted to do everything she could to help. And this… this was the way she could help.

* * *

Andreas and Serena got much farther the second day, this time Serena sitting behind Andreas and holding on as he pushed Shadow as fast as was reasonable. They stopped in a small village, this one with little wooden shacks compared to the stone buildings of the citadel near the palace. Andreas pulled back on the reins, making their way to one of the empty houses.

Andreas steadied Serena to get down first, then followed. Serena went into the house while Andreas lead Shadow towards the small stable, the rain dropping fast as he ran back towards the house. She opened the door as he approached and Andreas ran his hands through his wet hair.

"That was fast," he commented. "I guess we have good timing."

Andreas smiled at her and Serena found herself, once again, wondering if she was imagining all of this. But she didn't stop it. Instead, she stayed very still, trying not to wake up as Andreas pulled her into him in the dim light. She rested her arms on his shoulders as he lifted one hand up, pushing back curls from her face, little silver sparks tickling the surface of her skin.

"Do you think they've gotten there?" Serena asked.

"If not, they're probably close," he whispered, his face closer to hers. "We aren't far from the mountains now."

"And… How are you supposed to free Aspesh?"

Andreas sighed at the question, shaking his head. "I should have asked. I don't know that even Ethela knew, though, but—"

"We'll figure it out," Serena said with an affirming nod. "We have so far, right?"

Andreas moved in, his lips pressing against hers. Serena closed her eyes, just feeling, her fingers curling into Andreas's skin, certain she would wake up if she didn't hold tight.

"What's wrong?" Andreas asked, pulling back.

Serena shook her head. "Nothing." Andreas didn't let go of her though, and he didn't break eye contact, looking at her. "It's just… less than a week ago it was Shantelle this, and Shantelle that and…"

"And what?" Andreas asked.

"Nothing," Serena said again. Andreas looked away, not responding to what she had said.

"Let's just… get some sleep. We can talk about all that later," Andreas said.

No, not a dream. She should have just enjoyed this while it lasted. Instead of saying anything, she followed Andreas's lead. He sat and leaned in one corner, pulling her down beside him, wrapping her up in his arms. He still didn't say anything, though his lips pressed against Serena's neck at intervals. She closed her eyes, leaning into Andreas's chest as she fell asleep.

A rumble of thunder over them woke Serena. She was still tucked into Andreas, whose chest rose and fell steadily. She squinted her eyes, looking around as her stomach growled. Maybe that was what woke her up, though Serena didn't know what to do about it. They had finished the baker's bread in the middle of the previous day. She had a feeling they wouldn't find anything substantial until they got home. If they got home.

Serena felt uncertain as she untangled herself from Andreas's arms, moving to her feet and walking around the room, trying to understand what she was sensing. She grabbed Andreas's wand from her pocket, wrapping her fingers around it tightly.

Serena moved towards the window, rain hitting against the thick, distorted pane. She narrowed her eyes, thinking she had seen something there. With a crash of thunder, the lightning showed the shadow of a man. Serena gasped, stumbling back. She caught herself on a table's edge.

"What is it?" Andreas asked, feeling around him.

Before Serena could answer there was pounding against the walls and he was pushing himself to his feet, moving over to shield Serena. Both of their attention shifted, the hits against the building moving along each edge.

Then it stopped. Andreas stayed in front of Serena, hands out.

"There was someone there," Serena whispered.

"Someone?" he asked.

Serena opened her mouth to explain when the door flew open, shadowed figures, darting all around them. Andreas threw curses at two in front of them as Serena built a shield on their right with a scream. Another grabbed her arm from the left, its icy fingers curling around her. Andreas turned, blasting that one away, looking at Serena for confirmation she was unharmed. She nodded, but they didn't have much longer before another set of darkly transparent figures encircled them. Andreas grabbed Serena's hand and as they continued to curse and jinx, one replacing another as they were defeated. Just them against an army of spirits.

Andreas had pushed her towards the stairs. "Go!" he shouted, staying put at the bottom, stopping the others from following.

"No," Serena said breathlessly, raising her wand.

"I said—"

Andreas's shouting stopped as a shadow hit him from the side, pinning him against the wall. Serena lifted her wand, ready to strike when another cold hand grasped her ankle, pulling her violently off her feet. She felt every angle on the steps, covering her head with her arms as she fell.

"Serena!" Andreas shouted as she was dragged.

Serena pulled her leg, but the figure only pulled harder and faster, dragging her across the dirt floor and away from Andreas, still stuck against the wooden logs. "Serena!" he shouted again.

No amount of her squirming affected the being holding onto her. Serena looked more closely. In the moonlight, she saw it was wearing armor. Or was. Flesh and cloth were made from the same substance. Black, inky, shadows. Coming to herself, Serena grabbed the wand, lifting it. " _Impedimenta!_ " she shouted. The being disappeared and Serena came to a sudden halt. She grimaced as she pushed herself up.

To her left was the house, but to the right she could see several figures surrounding the small barn. Eyes widening, Serena ran toward the building, seeing Shadow, who was on her hind legs, rearing up against the onslaught. Serena stunned and jinxed each, all of them reacting to any intervention the same way. The last was behind Shadow. Serena moved around the horse, getting a good shot and making it disappear.

Serena held her hands up, trying to get Shadow to calm down when the glass in the house shattered. Serena had her fingers wrapped up in Shadow's mane when the flames of the fire began licking the edges of the window closest to her. "No!" she screamed. "Andy!"

Serena ran towards the burning building. The window was too small, so she ran to the main entrance, bombarded with a dozen new shadows. Furious, she eradicated them, one by one as they left the space. She was just pointing her wand again when she realized the last figure was more solid.

"Come on!" Andreas shouted through a hacking cough, covered in soot. He took her hand and ran towards Shadow.


	14. Last Stand

_**Last Stand**_

The fog of the previous two days finally dissipated in the early hours of the morning as Harry made another loop around the camp. It had been quiet. Too quiet. Harry was certain some of the shadows would at least begin to form again. He took a deep breath, looking up in the trees.

"Dad!" Abby screamed.

Harry turned, running back towards the camp, expecting another animal attack or a shadow, or something else, but Abby sat shuffling through the blankets.

"Callie's gone!" she choked out. Lorcan was already on his feet, though the lack of sleep was showing in the length of time it took him to react.

The others all stirred as Harry and Lorcan strode to where Abigail clutched the blanket, noticing the blackened spots on the fabric. Lorcan snatched it up reading, his breathing becoming heavy.

 _I will be safe and so will everyone else. I don't want anyone to be hurt._

Imogen moved over to Abigail, kneeling beside her and wrapping her up in her arms. Imogen stroked her hair as Abigail wiped away tears.

"Why would she leave?" Lorcan asked, his eyes scanning the words over and over again.

"Who saw her last?" Harry asked the group at large instead. "Abby?"

"She was here," Abigail started, breaking for breathy sobs, "when I went to sleep."

"Lorcan?" Harry asked.

"I checked on her and Abby at the end of my watch," Lorcan said.

Harry's gut lurched immediately. This happened while he was supposed to keep an eye on the camp. Only he had been looking for outside threats, not on the camp itself.

"She went with Murdren," Isabella said. Harry looked over to her, Furina awake and circling her feet.

"Murdren?" Harry asked.

"How's that possible?" Abby countered. "He's dead. He's from the past."

"Wait, who's Murdren?" Scorpius asked.

"Murdren is leading those that tried to stop us," Isabella said. "He was the one that tried to get Callie when Grandad stopped him. And now he's taken her. Or convinced her to go with him."

Harry stared at Isabella—the girl who hardly spoke two words in class. She wasn't social and she mostly kept to herself. Harry knew her and Callie spent time with one another, which didn't entirely make sense to him. He had just been glad Callie had someone, the way his other grandchildren all managed to have friends they spent time with. But here, in the midst of crisis, she was direct and certain.

"What does she mean by not wanting anyone hurt?" Lorcan asked.

"She said something to me about feeling like she might be to blame for the earthquake," Harry replied.

"How could she be blamed for that?" Imogen asked.

"That's not what she meant," Isabella said forcefully. "She meant it happened _because_ of her!"

"Well that's stupid," Malus replied. "She couldn't have started an earthquake."

"That's not what I said, you toerag," Isabella sneered at her brother. "The earthquake, the shadows… they were trying to keep her here and now they have!"

Everyone was silent as the concept sunk in. Harry looked at Imogen. She gave a half shrug. _Why not_? the gesture suggested. There had been more impossible things back home, hadn't there been? Isabella was clearly agitated, her hands balled into fists as she continued to stare down Malus.

Harry talked gently as he continued. "Even if that's—"

"If?!" Isabella shrieked, her eyes back on him. "That's exactly what happened!"

"Isabella, there's no reason to start yelling," Scorpius reprimanded, reaching out for her arm. She pulled it from him, dark hair bouncing as she stepped back.

"None of you listen, do you?!" she continued. "She tells you everything and none of you listen! You never have!"

"We just didn't know what it meant," Abigail defended the lot of them.

"So why didn't you ask?" Isabella spat at her. " _You_ wouldn't listen when she tried to tell you what she saw with Malus and that it wasn't his fault! _You_ told her to go away! Well, now she has!"

Harry looked over to Abigail, not certain what Isabella meant, but her cheeks flushed pink as she looked down, ashamed. Isabella's gaze didn't break as her bottom lip trembled. She bent down, picking Furina up at her feet and turned around, walking away from them.

"Callie!" she shouted into the trees. "Come back, Callie!"

Harry stared after her as Scorpius turned to join his daughter, staying close to her. They never seemed to get it right. Harry thought after how he was handled in school, he would be far more prepared than most to deal with teenagers. With his own children, he was given a rude awakening on that matter. Then, as his grandchildren grew, he thought he had figured some things out. He was wrong. They were all wrong.

Abigail bent over, wrapping her arms around her legs as she cried. Imogen rubbed her back. Lorcan dropped the blanket, moving over to his own bedding, folding and rolling it up.

"Come on, let's pack quickly," Harry said to the others. "We'll spread out. We'll find her."

* * *

The shadow guided Callie to the entrance of her place. The place the world had made just for her. It could go no farther, as the new, fresh ground glowed—pure and untouched. Callie didn't need to be told what was expected of her now, though. She walked on by herself, into the beautiful garden. The flowers opened a little wider as she passed, showing off full blooms. Callie ran her fingers along the bark of a tree. A branch curved down, presenting her with a bright red fruit. She forced a smile of thanks as she plucked it from the branch, eating it before moving forward.

In the center of the trees was a room. The bed looked vaguely like her own back home, but was made of vines and bramble, the leaves were a coating where a blanket should have been. There was a desk of rocks as well, sitting where it might in her and Cara's room. It was like the world sought her memories to build a place for her. Which, Callie realized, is exactly what it had done.

Callie walked to the bed, sitting on the edge, then fell back, looking up at the sky rather than a popcorn textured ceiling. She couldn't bring herself to be happy. She would never see any of them again. Her sisters. Her parents. Her grandparents. Isabella. Callie wished she could have left better messages for each of them, but she could satisfy herself with the idea that they wouldn't be hurt. Yes, that was enough.

Callie adjusted herself on the bed. The leaves were softer than they looked. Several vines grew to cover her and Callie closed her eyes, letting tears fall.

She wondered how long it would be before they gave up. They wouldn't find her without help. A lot of help. Her help. And she wasn't going to give them that. She looked high into a tree, seeing a large yellow fruit. She concentrated and branches moved, twisting and growing until the fruit was within reach.

"Thank you," Callie said, plucking it from its place. She laid back out again, this time holding the fruit to her chest. This place would take care of her. Maybe at some point she could go back and get some of the books from the palace to keep herself busy. She could learn their writing, the way Serena had been learning it, and figure out more about this place. She would know more about their particular magic. She would learn about their history—at least any of the history that she hadn't seen already. Callie wondered if there was any way to bring others here, eventually. If nothing else, she would have all the creatures to learn and get to know.

Mum might be upset for a bit. Dad too. But then they would realize that her seeing was too great a burden. Cara wouldn't be embarrassed anymore. Abigail could feel however she wanted to about Malus without Callie making it worse. Callie started thinking of Grandma and Grandpa Scamander, and Uncle Albus and Aunt Emmy and Ivy and Harriet and … she stopped herself.

She curled up, closing her eyes and pushing all of them from her mind. It was only a matter of time before they were upset with her like Dad or Abigail. Even them, the kindest people Callie knew, had grown tired of her and her ability to see. It was only a matter of time before Callie made the rest of them mad in turn. And it was better to be sad now and never see that than it was to go back and wait for it to happen.

"Callie," a voice said.

She sat bolt upright, her fingers sinking into the weaved vines as she looked to where the voice had come from. There wasn't anyone there. No one she could see. Not in the literal sense at least.

"Ethela?" Callie asked. She waited, silence settling over the place.

"Hello, Callie," Ethela responded. "I must say, I'm surprised you ended up here. My people were trying very hard to keep that from happening."

"It was my choice," Callie said quietly.

"Was it?" Ethela asked. Callie didn't reply. "When one feels they have no choice, how is it they can choose?"

Callie didn't say anything. A glow of light gathered together near the nature-made dresser, forming not quite a figure, but more a floating conglomeration of little bits of light—not unlike millions of fireflies coming together. "You aren't like the shadows."

"No, I am not," Ethela replied. "Murdren's curse made them dormant, waiting to have a half-existence if this world were ever revived."

"And your people too?"

"Yes."

"Why not you?" Callie asked.

The light lifted and fell, giving Callie the distinct impression of a sigh. "I never was like the others," Ethela confessed. "I knew that if Aspesh had attempted to save his parents, he would be killed and Murdren would have what he so desperately wanted. I'm sure you can guess how I knew."

Callie perked up. "You could see?"

"Yes," Ethela confirmed. "And I could manage other forms of magic that allowed me to separate myself from their fate."

"But then… you should have been able to keep the world alive."

"This world has always warred with itself, Callie. Even now, the earth itself is indecisive on its intent for you to stay or have your freedom. There was a time I had some influence here, but that time is gone."

"Well, then it's up to me to keep it alive."

"No," Ethela said. "Each of us has a certain amount of time and we only have that time to work with. This realm had its time and it is gone. You should not sacrifice your own for this place."

Callie thought through this argument. "I can't make use of my time back there," Callie replied quietly.

The little lights twisted and reformed, taking a more distinct shape as they glowed brighter. Callie stood, entranced as the figure grew to her height and molded into a mirror image of herself.

"Cal?"

No, not herself. "Cara?" Callie asked.

"Oh, Callie!"

Callie tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. "Is that really you?"

The lights flickered and moved, Cara's form coming together and apart at a steady rate. "Yes, it's me!" Cara said. The light figure wasn't looking directly at her and Callie wondered what Cara could see from back home. If anything.

"How—"

"I've been trying to sense you," Cara said. Tears edged her words. "Callie, is everyone okay?"

Callie swallowed. "Isabella's grandpa died," Callie said. "Everyone else will be fine. They will be back soon."

"They?" Cara asked. The light figure tilted its head.

"I have to stay," Callie said, tears rising again.

"No," Cara said emphatically. "No, you can't…"

"I'm just in everyone's way back there," Callie voiced what she had been thinking. If anyone knew it was true, it was Cara.

"No you aren't," Cara disagreed. "We were the ones that were wrong. I was wrong. Callie, you have to come home."

"Dad knows I can see things and he's upset about it," Callie argued. "I can't stop it."

"Dad was upset with himself," Cara explained. "And he was scared."

"Scared?"

"That someone might use you for your sight. That he wasn't able to protect you."

Callie took this in. Cara rarely explained the things she could feel. She never used her own gift, or at least she didn't share it. "Why are you telling me?" she asked.

"Because I need you back," Cara said. Her voice became strained. "We all need you. We wouldn't be us without you."

"Even when I make you mad?" Callie asked.

"Especially when you make me mad," Cara answered. "Cheyenne has given me terrible advice this year, Callie. And if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have anyone talking sense to me. I blamed you for embarrassing me, but the truth is I had embarrassed myself."

Callie swallowed, turning the fruit in her hand. "I still can't stop seeing."

"You don't have to stop seeing," Cara said.

"But—"

"Come home," Cara interrupted her. "Come home and we'll figure it out together."

The lights were moving away, the figure that made up Cara was breaking apart and flickering out. "Please, come home," Cara said. Then she was gone. Ethela was gone. Somehow, Callie knew it was the last thing Ethela would do. It was the last thing Ethela had saved her energy for. And Callie couldn't let that go to waste.

* * *

The sun had long since risen as Andreas and Serena made it to the base of the mountain. The clouds were still overhead and they were drenched, but they were safe and finally— _finally_ —to the base of the mountains. Andreas pulled the reins and Shadow stopped.

"You alright?" Andreas asked. It was the first thing either of them had said in over an hour.

"Fine," Serena breathed. Andreas nudged Shadow with his heels.

Andreas moved his hand, placing it over Serena's at his waist, running his finger back and forth across her skin. They were both hungry, wet, and exhausted. He looked around the rocky terrain, not liking how many places people or animals could be hiding. He didn't like that Serena was on edge or that every time he saw her move or adjust herself, she did so cautiously, often with a subtle groan she tried to hide. He didn't like that he couldn't seem to keep her out of harm's way.

Andreas thought of his dad. For at least the last year, Andreas had been annoyed at every question about future plans. He was irritated by every suggestion by his dad that there might be some greater calling Andreas was supposed to attain. It all had the underlying message that Andreas needed to be more like him. And now—as Serena sighed behind him, bruised and beat up by the last day and a half—Andreas wished he _was_ more like his dad. His dad wouldn't have let his mum get hurt. He wouldn't have taken his mum for granted, the way Andreas had with Serena for far too long. The two of them had been with one another since Hogwarts and Andreas wished he had things figured out the way his dad had at his age.

"Andy," Serena whispered, pulling him from his thoughts.

"What?" he asked, turning his head towards her.

"Do you see that?" she asked, nodding in the direction her eyes were facing, up a hill to their left.

At the edge of the peak was another shadow. It was smaller than the armored men they had faced the night before. He was waving an arm at them. Or at least Andreas _thought_ that's what he was doing. The edges of the limb blurred as though the smokey substance couldn't keep up with the movement.

"What do we do?" Serena said.

"I think that's a good one," Andreas whispered back.

"How do you know if any of them are good?"

"Because there were some that lead me to you," Andreas said. He had nearly forgotten that Serena hadn't seen any of these shadows actually help them. He turned Shadow and they moved up the hill. Once at the top, other figures came and left, leading them down, in and out, around a bend, and past a stream.

Andreas never would have thought to come this direction. A path lead downward, into a dark hole in the ground. Andreas swallowed as Serena held tighter around him. The space narrowed steadily inside.

"Let's walk," Serena suggested quietly first. She dropped down to the ground, pulled out the wand and provided light as Andreas joined her, adjusting the reins forward. Shadow huffed as they kept going.

Without further guidance, Andreas could only assume the way was obvious at this point. Serena was about to lead the way, but Andreas put an arm in front of her, staying a step ahead. Shadow grew antsy as the tunnel narrowed a little more. The light casting ahead of them showed their exit into darkness. Andreas turned, calming Shadow, whispering a direction to stay. He turned to Serena. "You stay with Shadow," he instructed.

"No," she replied, incredulous. "You're not going in there alone."

"Serena, if there's something dangerous—"

"We'll face it together," Serena cut him off, brows knit, face set. "It was one thing when we had your cousin and Isabella. Someone had to stay with them. Now it's just us. And we're in it together."

Andreas licked his lips, wrapping a hand around Serena's neck. "Okay," he said quietly.

Andreas ran his finger along her cheek, then dropped his hand from Serena and moved towards whatever was inside. Serena breathed deeply, the light from the wand falling on the corridor into another cave-like space.

"There's torches," Serena noted, pointing towards their left on the wall where there was a sconce attached. She turned out the light then muttered a spell. Little balls of flames bounced around the room, lighting one torch at a time until the space was entirely illuminated. There were tile floors and a large iron chandelier in a the center of what was almost a room, if it weren't for the walls carved roughly out of stone. There were several niches around and in front of each was a shadow, fully armed. swords pointed towards the ground.

Andreas held both hands up at the sight. One, much taller and more imposing than the rest, parted through them, both hands on the hilt of his sword.

"Andreas," Serena breathed, her voice trembling.

Andreas looked at the figure with a helmet covering any humane features. He didn't need Callie here to explain this one. He didn't need her to tell him this was Murdren.

* * *

"Callie!"

"Cal? Callie where are you?"

" _Callie!_ "

Abigail and Isabella took turns calling her name. They stayed mostly in a single formation. Scorpius kept close to his daughter on the far right, Lorcan next, then Malus and Abigail, and finally Harry and Imogen. They were all in each other's sight. Harry noticed Abigail letting Malus walk closer to her than she had their entire time here so far.

The fog slowly returned in a light mist, giving a sheer veil to the landscape. Callie and Andreas… he wouldn't leave, couldn't leave, without them. And Harry wasn't going to ask Malus for the portal back, which meant convincing either Lorcan or Imogen that he needed to stay behind. Lorcan might be convinced if he had to take Abigail. Imogen… that would be a harder sell.

Harry stepped over a fallen log, looking up as the trees ruffled. He pointed his wand up. It wasn't wind doing that. Yet there weren't any of those creatures either.

"Did you see something?" Imogen whispered, looking upward as well.

Harry watched the leaves continue to ripple, moving towards his left. If there was something in the canopy, it would have to be large. And he wondered how something that large could make so much movement, but not cause any noise.

"Wait here a minute," Harry said, following along, looking at the zigzagging of leaves and branches. He climbed up some rocks, dropping down to a lower level.

"Dad?" Imogen said. He looked back. She was on her toes, barely in sight.

"Just wait," he repeated, then continued pushing through thick layers of vines. He squinted, pushing aside a curtain of leaves and stopped.

Callie walked through the fog, straps of various satchels crisscrossing the medieval dress she had picked out at the palace. With her bush of wild hair pushed around by the breeze, she stopped, looking unblinkingly at Harry, eyes round and coated in tears. Harry moved forward cautiously and Callie didn't look away. "Grandpa..."

"Yes?" he asked.

Callie threw herself around his neck, hanging there with her toes barely touching the ground as Harry stayed stooped down. He held her, closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Grandpa," Callie whispered.

Harry tightened his hold. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"You found her!" Imogen said breathlessly behind them. She turned back the way they had come. "Over here! Callie's here!"

Harry didn't let go of Callie until Lorcan arrived and pulled her from his arms, holding her and whispering a million apologies into her ear.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Dad," Callie replied.

She was soon surrounded, Abigail on one side, Imogen on the other, Lorcan still holding her to him, promising they would listen to her from now on. When Isabella arrived she hugged Callie, slugged her arm, then hugged her again. "Don't do that again!" Isabella demanded and Callie just smiled.

"We need to go," Callie said. "There's a faster way."

Everyone followed Callie quietly and quickly. She was diligent as she walked, stopping every now and then at a vista only to take unexpected paths. They continued for several hours and when Imogen suggested they stop to eat, Callie shook her head.

"We're almost there," Callie said.

Another twenty minutes and the ground softened. With each step there was a little bounce.

"Isn't this it?" Imogen asked.

Callie stopped in her tracks looking around.

"What is it Callie?" Isabella asked.

She examined the ground, her brow knit. Harry held onto his wand, waiting. Lorcan put an arm around Abigail and Scorpius put a hand on Isabella's shoulder. They were all looking for something to show up—shadow soldiers or some new animal. Harry was looking at Malus, whose eyes were still on Callie. Just as he turned back to her, Callie's eyes widened and she turned, yanking his hand. "MOVE!" she shouted as the ground rocked back and forth, moving violently as it had when they lost Serena and Andreas.

Harry wrapped his hand around Callie's, following her lead and pushing Imogen back with his other arm. He turned, seeing the others moving onto more solid ground on the other side of a large gap between them. Harry accounted for the rest of them in his mind as he looked —Lorcan, Abby, and the Malfoys on the one side, Imogen, Callie, and him on the other.

"Callie, what now?" Harry asked her.

She looked across at the others. "We can use them here," she nodded, not tearing her attention away from them. "The ground is going to keep breaking up if it can."

"Okay, let's get a move on then," Harry said.

He kept his wand down by his side, moving as close to the edge of their side of gap as he dared. They weren't close enough to get together again and mostly it wasn't an issue. "Lorcan, I need your portal," Harry instructed. "Use one of the others to go home."

"But—"

"You take Abigail and the others and we will meet you," Harry said.

"Then why do you need another portal?" Scorpius asked.

Harry swallowed. "I'm staying until I get Andreas and Serena," he shouted back. Imogen wasn't going to like it, but it wasn't something he was springing on her either. He knew there was another battle to be had with her, but first he needed his own way to get back.

"We're too far," Lorcan said, though he dug through his pocket. "Summoning can damage it."

"I can see you," Harry said. "I'll levitate it carefully."

Lorcan nodded, pulling his closed fist from his pocket as Scorpius got out another, opening the portal on their side. "See you back home," he said, holding his palm open, the little marble like object sitting on top.

As soon as Harry had the portal under his wand's control, Lorcan turned and followed the Malfoys with Abigail to the other side as the object floated along towards Harry. He wondered why it seemed to struggle against his spell, but held on. When it was close enough he lowered his wand so he could reach out to take it. Instead, the portal zoomed suddenly passed him, right across his nose. Harry turned, watching as Imogen caught the portal in her hand, a stony expression in place of her usually kind features.

"Imogen?" Harry asked.

Without responding, she threw the portal with one hand, activating it with the other. The wind began to pull leaves and twigs from around them through. Harry raised his wand but not fast enough. One flick of Imogen's wrist and he was suspended midair, his arm pushed back, wrist in place so that his wand was pointed skyward.

"Imogen, don't!" Harry yelled.

"Sorry, Dad," Imogen said. "Tell James I'll be back when I have our son."

Harry tried to yell again, but the ensuing expletive was lost in the suction of the portal as Imogen pushed him through. He tucked his body as he landed in the snow on the ground at the Malfoy manor. Bare hedges surrounded them and Harry pushed himself up, his side aching from Imogen's magic grasping him. Harry didn't notice Lorcan until his son-in-law was helping him to his feet.

"Where's Callie?" Lorcan asked. "And Imogen? Harry?"

Harry just shook his head, looking at the tapering portal in front of him. He swallowed.

* * *

Callie stood back watching as Grandpa and Aunt Imogen argued. She knew when Aunt Imogen had decided what she was going to do it was over. Grandpa hadn't stood a chance. He had assumed he should talk to her first; try and convince her. Aunt Imogen didn't care to talk. Still, she took steadying breaths after she sent Grandpa back, looking uncertain that she had actually managed it. Aunt Imogen turned around.

"Go on Callie," Imogen said, holding onto her arm. Callie resisted. Aunt Imogen raised a hand.

"If I go you'll die!" Callie shouted quickly. Imogen stopped, blinking at her.

"What?" Imogen asked, eyes wide.

"This place won't keep living if I don't stay," Callie explained calmly. "I can't go."

The repercussions of this information struck Aunt Imogen like a bolt of lightning as her face fell, distress pressing into every inch of skin. The ground tumbled again and Imogen pulled Callie into her as the second portal closed. They had one more. The one in Aunt Imogen's pocket.

When the world stilled again, Callie turned around. Imogen was shaking her head back and forth looking around. She pulled the portal from her pocket, staring at it, torn. If Aunt Imogen kept her here, it would mean risking Callie's safety. If Aunt Imogen took her and left, it would mean sealing her own son's fate.

But Callie saw their hope clear and certain. She reached up, holding Aunt Imogen's face between her hands. "They're coming," she said, smiling assuredly. "Just wait."

* * *

With a deafening shout, the armored shadows advanced on Andreas and Serena. They stood shoulder to shoulder against the wall, casting jinxes and getting rid of one after another. Swords clashed with curses as Andreas inched forward to the right. There he saw Aspesh's prison, a glowing aura set into the niche on the other side of Murdren. The onslaught was never ending, the figures coming through the other dark entryways, emerging from the earth itself.

Serena screamed and Andreas turned. Two shadows had her by the arms, pressing her into the wall. A hand wrapped around her neck as she writhed and kicked.

Without thinking, Andreas reached across for the hilt of his sword. As he pulled it up and out, it struck one shadow, the edge slicing it into oblivion. He swung right, easily slicing through three more. He pushed through the crowd of shadows until with a thrust he dissipated the figure holding Serena in place. She gasped for air as he rid the second before it could turn to defend itself. Serena dropped to the ground, Andreas turning to guard her as new shadows replaced the old.

"Stand down," Murdren's low, rumbling voice echoed in the space.

Andreas stood his ground raising the sword and adjusted both hands on the hilt. The other soldiers lined the walls and Serena stood up behind him.

"Get Shadow," Andreas said quietly.

"Andreas—"

"Get Shadow," he repeated himself, slowly, certainly.

Serena moved behind him towards their right, moving to the corridor they had entered through. Murdren swung his sword by the wrist, warming up before moving forward and angling it downward. Andreas raised his own sword, the shock of the hit reverberating through his aching muscles. He blocked one swing after another, stumbling backwards. Andreas tried to move around Murdren, but he was just being directed farther in the opposite direction.

Andreas was shoved by hands from behind, stumbling onto his knees. A flash of Murdren's sword moved and Andreas raised his own, struggling to hold it as it was crossed with nearly too much force to bear.

"Like Aspesh indeed!" Murdren laughed. "Weak… incompetent."

Murdren raised his sword again. Andreas fell to his back, pressing the broad side of the sword above his chest, one hand still on the hilt, the other on the blade. Murdren's black weapon pounded against his again. Andreas gritted his teeth.

"And now, you will suffer the same fate as that silver-spooned excuse for a prince," Murdren said. With his free hand, Murdren raised a dagger. The dagger that had trapped Aspesh.

Andreas rolled, the sword clanking on the ground where he had been a moment before. He dodged the second blade, reaching a hand towards the lighted area of the wall before Murdren could recover. He could feel the solidity of something holding Aspesh's being back. Andreas curled his fingers around it and yanked with his casting as hard as he could.

Andreas looked back up. Murdren held the sword up and was swinging down towards him. Andreas held his hands straight up, trying to find something inside of him to stop the force of the blow, thinking only of Serena as he closed his eyes, feeling this was it. His last breath. His last moment.

A bright flash moved over Andreas and he opened his eyes. Aspesh—cloaked in light—stood between him and Murdren, the sword in his hand, fighting with vigor. Aspesh's face was full of fury and he was adept with the sword, putting Murdren on the defense. Andreas got unsteadily to his feet, keeping his hands up in defense.

Another light bounced around the room and Andreas followed it with his eyes until it stopped. It was Isabella's Grandad, moving in a crisscross fashion throughout the room, breaking up the guard around the walls. A shadow moved at Andreas from his left and he shot a jinx at it, nothing but wisps remaining.

Shadow's hooves sounded against the tiled ground, Serena on her back as she directed Shadow away from Murdren and Aspesh's battle. "Andreas!" Serena shouted. She reached out for him. Andreas ran towards her, holding tight as silver sparks encircled their hands. Serena pulled and Andreas put his other hand on Shadow's hind, pushing himself off the ground and finding his seat. Serena jinxed a shadow approaching as Andreas took the reins, directing Shadow towards the tunnel where Aspesh had been held.

Andreas didn't look back as Shadow ran. Serena bent low to Shadow and Andreas ducked as they entered the tunnel. The light was blinding as they move through at break neck speed. Coming out the other end, Shadow moved suddenly right, dodging a tree. They were back in the forest, new shadows attacking right and left. Serena raised her wand, taking care of each as Shadow kept pace.

Andreas thought he was seeing things in the distance as he pulled on the reins, squinting.

"Andreas!" his mother screamed.

Andreas's breath caught. He wrapped one arm around Serena's waist and held the reins in a single hand, pressing his heels into Shadow's middle. The horse picked up speed, the greens of the land flashing by in bright bits of color. There was a rumble and the shaking began. Shadow didn't hesitate, jumping one crevice, then another, continuing in a beeline towards Imogen and Callie.

A hole in the sky appeared, his mother turned towards it as she pulled Callie into herself.

"Hurry!" Imogen shouted at Andreas.

Closer and closer they came. One last leap and they were on the same spot of land as the other two and Andreas pulled back to slow Shadow.

"Go!" Callie demanded. She pulled on Imogen's hand, the two of them moving towards the portal, Andreas following behind. They fell through, Shadow snorting as Andreas tightened his grip around Serena.

Shadow's feet hit the ground unsteadily, but she circled around coming to a halt, throwing her head back. The chill of winter air hit Andreas as he looked around, his mum holding a stitch in her side, hand still grasping Callie's. Callie looked right back at him, a large smile on her face.

"You did it," she said.

* * *

Serena's heart wouldn't stop pounding as everything became a blur. The others had made it back already, more parents and siblings in the gardens, hugging the others and asking questions when their group of four came through.

Andreas got down and was immediately pulled in by his father—they looked so alike that Serena knew exactly who he was. If she was in doubt, the man pulled Imogen in by the neck, kissing her desperately, dividing his attention between his wife and son.

Callie's mother enveloped her, tears accompanying a smile of relief. The rest of the family joined her, covering Callie from every side. The others made way as Callie's twin took an individual turn.

Serena lowered herself from Shadow, patting down the horse's neck as she looked around, one scene after another of loving embraces and sighs of relief. Andreas's dad was talking to him now, a hand clamped around his neck. Andreas looked serious, nodded with his jaw tight.

Serena's family wasn't here, of course. She swallowed, hiding behind Shadow to stay well out of everyone's way. Mrs. Potter had left and was soon back with an armful of blankets for those who had arrived. She started with Callie and Abigail, the older of the two taking a single blanket and wrapping it around both of them. Then Isabella and another for Malus. Scorpius refused one.

"Here you are, dear," Mrs. Potter said, handing one to Serena. "We'll get you home very soon."

"Thank you," Serena said.

Mrs. Potter turned, making more rounds. Serena wondered if anyone would react when she got home. Phoebe. Phoebe would. But she wasn't going to be surrounded by the others. Her brothers would still be up at Hogwarts. She would be lucky if her mum had kept up with the shopping and other chores. Serena would have to get something to thank the Longbottoms for their help. But no, Serena wouldn't have anyone react like this.

Serena took Shadow's reins, leading her quietly away, leaving the family to rejoice in their reunion on their own.

"Serena," a voice called from behind her. She turned, seeing Isabella, holding the blanket around her, black hair bouncing as she rushed forward, wrapping around Serena's middle. Serena grinned, wrapping her own arms around the younger girl. "I'm glad you made it back safely," Isabella added in a whisper.

Serena just smiled, running her fingers through Isabella's hair.


	15. New Beginnings

_**New Beginnings**_

Serena slept for two days.

Nurse Longbottom said she had gotten up to eat somewhere in that time, but she didn't remember a moment between Phoebe's bone crushing hug and waking up to her younger brothers arguing over a game of Wizard Skittles. She walked down the steps, running her fingers through Wilson's hair as she walked passed them to sit in the armchair, watching quietly as she leaned back.

"You're up," Nurse Longbottom said as she came into the house with a bag of groceries. "Come get some tea and a sandwich."

Serena was happy to follow someone else's orders. She felt stiff, though it was finally from the hours in a bed rather than the abuse her body had taken in the other world. She sat beside her mum as Nurse Longbottom gathered together a tray for them.

"Boys, come eat," she called.

Mum looked over, her eyes focused on Serena. She reached out, taking Serena's hand in her own, squeezing it and nodding, her eyes filled with tears. She swallowed and turned back to her plate.

"Thank you Hannah," Mum said, without any other acknowledgement that Serena had been anywhere else the last several days. It was more than she had expected.

That afternoon, Serena went to the shop. Andreas wasn't there and she found Fred instead. "I was hoping to pick up some extra shifts to make up for... my absence," she explained when he said Andreas would be gone until after the new year.

"Heavens no," Fred said. Serena's heart sank. How was she going to feed her family now? "The other two owners and myself agreed that after everything Harry told us about what you did for our family, you've more than earned a few weeks time off."

"But I—"

"It's paid," Fred added hastily. "Now go enjoy your holiday."

Serena was relieved and concerned all in one. She would never be able to afford Christmas presents without overtime, but it would be horribly ungrateful for her to complain about that now. Instead, she used the time to play games with her siblings and get caught up on her studies. She busied herself and tried to ignore the fact that even by Christmas Eve she hadn't heard from Andreas.

Of course he was spending time with his family. But still… Serena had already wondered whether the affection Andreas had shown was the temporary side effect of the extremity of their situation. And here they were back in real life and she hadn't seen hide nor hair of him. Not a note or a hint or anything. And she felt idiotic for feeling hopeful after having woken up.

Serena started searching for another job. She couldn't stand working with Andreas all the time, going back to being just another employee. She couldn't stand the idea of hearing about dates with Shantelle, no matter how one sided it seemed. Even Shantelle would have to realize at some point how wonderful he was and Serena's heart would split in two when that happened.

Christmas Eve, Serena tried to get as much together as she was able. Phoebe helped her string popcorn and hang it all over the tree. Their mother even got up the energy to make the hot chocolate she used to make when Serena was much younger, showing her the charm she used to keep it hot for the drinker. When everyone went to bed, Serena sat with a bar of chocolate for each of her siblings, wrapping them with elaborate bows. She set them on the table, leaning on her knees. She wondered what they would think. The boys would be terribly disappointed. Serena cried imagining their fallen expressions when they realized this was all there would be.

When Serena woke in the morning she lay in bed, prolonging the moment she might have to explain why Christmas was so slim this year. Maybe if she took them out where the snow was built up they could have some fun. That's what she would do. If she couldn't give them a great present to remember, Serena decided she could at least give them a wonderful day. With a sigh she pushed herself from bed, wrapping up in a house coat and slippers, heading down.

"No way!" Wilson said. Serena swallowed, steeling herself for whatever he was about to say. "You got gloves too?"

Serena blinked, confused.

" _And_ shoulder guards," Jeffrey replied. Serena took the steps quickly, stopping in the doorway of the living room.

Jeffrey and Wilson were pulling Quidditch gear out of two large, identical boxes, wrapping paper already torn off and littering the room. They compared them with one another, noting what type of gloves, shoes, and even a practice quaffle and snitch the other got. Over in the corner Phoebe sat in front of the beautiful, victorian dollhouse she had coveted every time Serena took her by the shop.

Serena rubbed at her eyes, certain she was dreaming. Mum came in the other door, Dad on her arm. He was disconnected with the going ons as he sat in the armchair, but Mum held his hands, watching the other three. On the table was a whole pile of presents, wrapped up and ignored for what were obviously the best prizes of the morning.

"Hey."

Serena startled, turning towards the voice. Andreas stood in the hallway, leaning against the wall with an easy smile and a present tucked under his arm. Her heart skipped a beat as she swallowed.

"How… I mean, all of those…"

"They aren't from me," Andreas interrupted. He took a step closer to her. "I was just in charge of delivery. Most of it was Isabella's idea. My grandma and aunt have some quidditch connections, you know, and Scorpius insisted on taking care of the dollhouse. My mum came up with some other things. Oh, and she wanted to make sure all of you were invited to our family's for dinner tonight. And I think my Uncle Lorcan went searching for some books for you on languages or something like that. I probably shouldn't have spoiled the surprise before you opened it. Sorry."

"We can't accept all this," Serena said, shaking her head.

"Why not?" Andreas asked, his brow knit.

"It's so much."

"You know, you can let people help you out a little," Andreas said. "They wanted to do it."

Serena cleared her throat. Of course she was seeming ungrateful. It was more than she would have ever dared asked for. "Thank you," she said, swallowing back any other comments.

Andreas smiled. "This is for you," he said, holding the box out.

It was wrapped in red and gold paper with a large gold bow on the top. Serena moved into the hallway with him, pulling the paper off carefully and lifting the top of the box. Inside, folded gently, was the blue lace dress. Serena looked up at Andreas, then back down.

"Callie had Aunt Imogen pack it. So that part is really from her, but… there's this ball my Uncle George and Aunt Angelina put on at Diagon Alley every New Year." Andreas picked up a sleeve, revealing two sparkling tickets, the image of fireworks exploding on the page. "I wanted to ask if I could take you with me? I-I mean, if you'd be my date?"

Serena looked down at the blue dress, biting her bottom lip.

"I mean, you don't have to wear _that_ dress if you don't want. Callie just had thought you would like it and—"

"You wouldn't rather take Shantelle?" Serena asked, her heart racing with the question. But she had to know. She couldn't say yes and wonder if he would have rather been with _her_ all night.

"No," Andreas said. He stepped in, placing a hand on either side of Serena's jaw. His eyes dipped down to her lips, then back to her eyes. "I wouldn't rather anyone besides you."

"Okay, but it's just… you haven't said anything and what happened… there… I don't want you to think you're accountable if you don't want—"

Andreas cut her off with a kiss. Serena melted into his lips, his fingers lighting over her skin making every inch of her tingle. She kept her eyes closed as he pulled away.

"The only thing that happened back there was that I realized what I had been missing out on for so long," Andreas said. Serena looked into Andreas's eyes. They were serious, intent. "Say you can forgive me for being a dolt and go with me?"

Serena couldn't suppress her smile. "Of course," she whispered. Andreas smiled back and leaned in for more.

* * *

Andreas stood at the top of the stairs where the annual New Year's party took place. His parents and grandparents were already inside, with the rest of the family who came. There were lots of other people as well.

Andreas rubbed his hands together, waiting for Serena.

Serena.

After getting back, Andreas did a personal inventory of whether or not he deserved her. Grandma had taken Serena back to her house, returning with news that Hannah had talked about bruised ribs, black and blue around her neck, and a gash on her scalp. All healable, she said when Andreas got upset, but he didn't like that she had been through so much. He had a decent bit of recovery himself, but not like Serena.

Belvedere was arrested and they all went to spend the holiday at the Burrow with Uncle Albus. Uncle George had come by and informed Andreas he had a paid vacation and that he was expected to return to work around January sixth.

"What about Serena?" Andreas asked. "She did just as much—"

"Oh, we know," George replied. "Ron and I already put Fred in charge of informing her of the same. You both need it, sounds like."

Andreas nodded gratefully and everyone else discussed providing a Christmas for the Redding family. That afternoon they got an owl from Scorpius, mentioning that Isabella had been talking with him about the same thing and that he wanted to kept in the loop about any plans the rest of them had.

Even in the Christmas surprise, Andreas had played such a small role that by the time they were all around, wrapping up presents, he felt defeated. How was he going to ever prove to Serena what she meant to him?

"Andreas, you alright?" Mum asked him. She had her arms full with a bowl of half made cookie dough. Everyone looked towards him. Aunt Emily and Uncle Al were nearest, but his dad and Grandpa were right across from him. Grandma and Aunt Lily were bustling around helping mum and some of his younger cousins were dashing in and out every now and again, Uncle Lorcan keeping track of some in the garden as they built snowmen. Mostly it was just him with the adults. He had to keep reminding himself that he, too, was an adult.

"Just thinking," Andreas replied.

"What about?" Uncle Albus asked.

Andreas looked at his dad, then around at the others. "I don't know, just… future things. I've been thinking I might want to go through the academy after all," Andreas said.

He looked back at his dad, whose grin was growing. Andreas honestly still didn't have any interest in being an auror, but he couldn't see a better way to be the type of man someone like Serena deserved—someone who could take care of her in every way possible. Someone who could keep her from getting hurt ever again. No matter what happened.

"You had the grades," his dad said, leaning forward. It wasn't the first time he'd said as much.

"I thought you liked working for George and Ron," Grandpa included, leaning back. He took off his glasses, cleaning them meticulously as he formed his thoughts. "You talked like you wanted to move up the ranks in that company."

Andreas gave a half shrug. "After… the last week… I just think it could be good to learn some of the things the academy could teach me."

"Your casting would put you at the top of the class, I bet," Dad said. "You'd do well."

Andreas shrugged again. He looked over where Grandpa was still scrutinizing him. "Does this have to do with Serena?"

And with that he opened a flood gate. Andreas described everything that had happened. How she had nearly drowned saving Isabella, how she had a concussion and he didn't know how to heal it properly, how she had several close calls with the shadows. When Uncle Albus pointed out Andreas's own injuries, Andreas disagreed, saying he had been much better off than her overall and that if he had been more prepared, she would have been fine, too.

"I just kept thinking that Dad never would have let any of us get hurt like that," Andreas said. His dad looked touched.

"Well, I think you'll make a great auror," Dad said again.

Silence settled over the group and Uncle Albus leaned forward. "I agree you'd be as good an auror as any if that's what you want," he said. "But… it's not the only way to do that. And I think maybe there are some… things you don't know about."

Uncle Albus looked at Mum, who was thinking. Dad's proud grin faded and Andreas looked between them. "What do you mean?"

No one said anything. Andreas noticed them all exchanging looks and nodding to James, but he just leaned forward against the table. "It's nothing," Dad muttered.

"You don't think he deserves to know the truth on that count?" Aunt Lily asked.

"What truth?" Dad retorted.

"Maybe about the time Imogen was stabbed? That summer?" Lily offered up.

Andreas perked up. "Mum's told me about the people who tried to take her casting," Andreas said. "She showed me the scar on her hand. But ... I thought Dad wasn't there when that happened."

"What about the one on her stomach?"

"Lily," Dad growled.

"Come on, James, after everything he just said, you're just going to let him think it's as simple as all that?" Aunt Lily countered.

"Then there's McMann," Uncle Albus added.

"McMann?" Andreas asked, turning toward Uncle Al.

"A man who wanted revenge on your dad," Uncle Albus said. "Took you and your Aunt Lily for about a month when you were a baby."

"What?" It was the only word Andreas could find to such a revelation. "I don't remember that."

"I should hope not," Aunt Lily said.

"How did … Mc… that man… how did he get us?" Andreas asked. Aunt Lily and Mum both sighed at the question. This would be a long story.

"I went out to a bar with your Aunt Emily the night before I was supposed to watch you and McMann put me under the Imperious," Lily started. "The next night he used that to make me take you to him."

"Really? Where were Mum and Dad?" Andreas asked.

His dad pushed back from the table, a scowl on his face as he turned and marched out the back. The sound of his laughing cousins in the garden came through until the door slammed behind James. Andreas looked around. His mum sunk into the chair left vacant. The next couple hours were filled with stories. Stories about McMann and a kidnapping he had never imagined he might have been part of. Stories about the summer his mum found out she was a gypsy. Stories about how she stabbed herself and how she just about died in Dad's arms. How she would have died if she hadn't managed to pass on her casting magic to him in those moments.

It turned into stories of Grandpa and Grandma recounting events that surrounded the war—vastly more personal than the accounts they were given in school. Grandpa talked about how Grandma was told to go home first and then allowed to stay, so long as she stayed out of the fight. Even then she joined the first moment no one was looking. It circled back around to times his mum and dad were in the federation and the risks that were made as a result. The room was suddenly filled with new acquaintances, though the faces were familiar.

"But why is Dad so upset about me knowing all this?" Andreas asked. "It's not like the bad stuff that happened was his fault."

His mum reached across the table, placing a hand over his. "For the same reason you've got in your head that you were somehow responsible to keep Serena from being hurt," she said. "That's what we want you to remember, Andy. You don't need to go to the academy to somehow be more capable. If you want to learn more, there's nothing stopping you from doing it on your own time. But no matter how good you become at defense, there are still lots of things out of your control."

Andreas nodded. "I just… I want to be good enough."

"There's more than one way to do that," Mum told him. Some of the others moved around, taking care of other things and attending to dishes being cooked and baked. "You know, your dad wants you to do what makes you happy, too."

"Then why does he only seem to care when I express interest in being an auror?" Andreas asked.

"Because he grew up wanting to follow your Grandpa's footsteps. And he felt a lot of pressure. I think your dad liked the idea that you might want to be like him. And that maybe he could have made that easier on you than it was on him."

"But I don't want to be an auror," Andreas said, despite his assertion otherwise not long before.

"Then follow through on what you _do_ want. Stop talking about all your plans and start executing them," Mum said. "Don't hold back trying just because you might fail, Andy. You're smart enough to figure things out. And if something doesn't pan out, you're smart enough to come up with something else. Just start going for it. That's what your dad really wants to see you do. And I imagine it might make you more impressive to someone else, too."

Mum squeezed his hand then asked him to gather everyone for dinner. Andreas went outside. Lorcan and the others went in quickly, but his dad wasn't with them. Andreas walked around the house, seeing his dad taking a lap around the large empty field on the other side. He jogged out, his dad stopping once he'd noticed Andreas approaching.

"Dinner's ready. You coming in?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Dad said with a sigh, scratching his head.

"I didn't know you'd been through all of that," Andreas said. His dad pressed his lips together, looking down at the ground. "You know… I still want to learn how to handle… dangerous situations like you can."

Dad looked up at him, his face still blank, but at least he was making eye contact. "Changed your mind on the academy?"

"Yeah, well," Andreas said, shrugging. "It's not exactly where I see myself."

"You would have really gone to the academy for some girl?" Dad asked him, a smirk growing, replacing the sullen expression from before.

Andreas grinned back. "She's pretty great, Dad," Andreas replied.

"She must be," he retorted. "You only ever rolled your eyes when I suggested the academy."

Dad lead the way as they walked back to the house, talking about books Andreas could read and his dad mentioning some of the most useful spells he had learned over the years.

Christmas had been a great beginning. Or at least a more normal one. Serena brought her siblings to the Burrow for dinner, where the only problem was that Uncle Lorcan kept trying to pull her attention away with discussions about whatever had been in those books. Then the Malfoys came and Isabella wanted Serena all to herself.

Over the next week Andreas spent his days with his notebook of ideas talking with Uncle George, who seemed more enthusiastic than Andreas could have even hoped for with the new ideas. There were still logistics to figure out, but Uncle George asked several times why Andreas hadn't brought these to him sooner. Andreas would just shrug and move on to the next pitch until evening came. Then he would get back to Hogsmeade and spend the evenings with Serena.

Every night Serena became more relaxed. Every night her smile grew a little. And every night Andreas found new things to love about being around her.

"Andy!" Shantelle's bouncy tone hit Andreas's ears, pulling him out of his thoughts as he turned left towards her.

She wore a gold gown with a white fur jacket over it. With her hair up in a twist and perfectly bouncing ringlets setting off the look, Shantelle looked like a celebrity guest. She beamed at him, stepping away from an older man.

"Andy, I didn't know you were going to be here," she said. "I have be _dying_ to hear from you."

"Oh, well, I've been spending a holiday with my family and… other things," he said with a smile. "You're here with—"

"That's just my dad," she said, waving it off. "He gets an invite every year. He thought I might enjoy coming... and _I_ thought I might finally be able to see you. There are all sorts of rumors going around. Where exactly have you been?"

"Long story," Andreas replied. He shrugged. "You know, wormholes and ancient realms and all that. Always sounds more exciting than it actually is."

"Well, maybe when you're back at Hogsmeade you'll have to spend an evening telling me all about it," Shantelle said, smiling sweetly at him.

Before he could answer, he caught Serena in the corner of his eye, walking up the steps towards them. "Sorry I'm late," she said, giving a side glance at Shantelle. "Phoebe was issuing all sort orders on things I needed to remember to tell her about tonight when I get back."

Andreas smiled taking two steps down to meet her, wrapping a hand around her neck and kissing Serena, her hands on his chest. She wore black gloves and a cloak, though he could see the blue lace below the hem. "You look beautiful," he said as he pulled back, offering her an arm. "It was good catching up with you, Shantelle. Maybe Serena and I will come have lunch at the pub and fill you in."

Shantelle looked like she had been clubbed over the head as Andreas led Serena up the last of the steps and into the large ball room full of people. "What was that all about?" Serena asked looking back over her shoulder.

"Nothing important," Andreas replied.

"You know, the way she was flirting with you, I suspect she might be interested," Serena pointed out, raising an eyebrow at him.

Andreas turned towards Serena, arms wrapped around her as he pulled her into him. She hung her arms on his shoulders, tilting her head with a smirk. "It might be something you have to get used to. I do have the face of a prince, you know," he said quietly. Serena laughed, her bright smile halting Andreas's heart as he reached up and pushed back the curls—natural compared to Shantelle's. "And you, my Serena, look an awful lot like a princess."

Serena's eyes, the color of the sea, sparkled at the praise. Andreas leaned in, kissing her again, loving how her arms wrapped around him as he pulled her in tighter. Andreas kept the tip of his nose against hers as he pulled back. "Mum and Dad insisted I bring you by to say hi before we ditch them for the night," he said. "Come on."

* * *

Abigail leaned against the trunk of the tree, writing in her diary. The Christmas holiday had been so wonderful after everything, with all her sisters and aunts and uncles and cousins… she didn't want to come back. It was a warm day, but even so she had cleared the spot of snow before sitting, taking her time parsing through her thoughts and feelings.

"Mr. Malfoy, this is not the pitch," Professor Newton shouted and Abigail looked around the trunk.

There was Malus, fumbling to get off his broom quickly, nearly tripping. "Sorry, Professor," he said, grasping the handle, then turning and running at full speed, looking behind him once and slowing as he approached. Abigail watched him come around, taking a deep breath. He swallowed. "Hey," he said to her.

"Hi," Abigail said.

It certainly didn't feel like they had seen each other lately. Malus and his family had come for Christmas dessert. Grandpa made a point of including them in games, but they hadn't really had a chance to talk. And when Malus tried, Abigail shook her head. "I want to talk to Callie first," she told him. And then she did. She finally let Callie tell her everything. Callie had seen him drink something. She saw Ines enter the come and go room. She saw them kissing and their embarrassed looks when the two realized what they were doing and broke apart.

"Why didn't you tell me all of this straight off?" Abigail asked.

Callie shrugged. "Every possibility where I told you he was kissing someone else you were sad," Callie replied. "The only time you weren't was if you didn't go. And Malus explained everything."

"You could see the possibilities?"Abigail asked. "I mean, you can see all the outcomes?"

"Only while they still might happen," Callie said.

Abigail reached out and put a hand on Callie's cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't listen," she said. Callie hugged her tightly.

Still, since being back she hadn't been able to talk with Malus. And now he looked at her hopefully. "New broom?" Abigail asked. This one was sleek and had a sheen to it. Not to mention its lack of knicks and scratches.

"Yeah," Malus said, though his smile was sad. "Dad said Grandpa wanted me to have it. So… it's sort of from him."

Abigail nodded. "I'm sorry about what happened to him."

"I'm just glad we went now," Malus said, looking down. "At least I got to say goodbye, you know? I mean, if I had it to do over again, I wouldn't have told you I was going."

"Don't say that," Abigail said. Malus bit the inside of his cheek. "Callie explained everything."

"Yeah? And do you believe her?"

"I do," Abigail replied.

Malus let out a deep breath and let the broom rest on the ground as he moved over, sitting right next to Abigail. "So what does that mean?"

"I don't know," Abigail admitted. This was another reason she had avoided the conversation. "You know, I felt like everything was over after I saw you kissing… Ines."

"But I didn't mean to… I never would have if—"

"I know," Abigail said. "But… it's made me think about how big a part of my life you are that it could… disable me like that."

Malus swallowed. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"No," Abigail said. "I just want to take a step back. We're only fifteen."

"I'm sixteen next week," Malus pointed out. Abigail laughed.

"Still," she said. "Do you think we could focus on other things right now too? Just slow it down a little? Spend more time with other people?"

"But we would still be dating?" Malus asked. Abigail nodded. "Yeah, we can do that."

Abigail let out a breath and leaned into Malus as he placed an arm around her. He ran his fingers up and down her arm and she felt more at peace with life than she had in the last several months. They began chatting about classes and the workload the professors were giving now that O.W.L.s were on the horizon. They talked about some of the revelations they were given once they had all come home. Malus had just started talking about how his dad was planning to use the mansion as some sort of public museum when Callie came running up, interrupting him mid thought.

"She's doing it!" Callie said excitedly.

"Who?" Abigail asked.

"Cara! She's doing it!" Callie repeated. Abigail tilted her head, waiting. "We have to go cheer her on! Come on!"

Callie turned to run. Abigail looked at Malus.

"I guess if it's coming from Callie, you should probably just go with it," he said. Malus stood, grabbing his broom, then held out a hand to pull Abigail to her feet. With a quick kiss, they were off, running after Callie.

* * *

Cara turned the broom handle in her hand as she steeled herself. Cheyenne was walking by her, trying to talk her out of it.

"You're never going to live this down," Cheyenne said. "Come on, Cara, trials were over months ago. Just wait until next year!"

"No," Cara said, continuing forward, not looking at her friend.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," Cheyenne said, stopping where she was, a few hundred feet away from the entrance to the Quidditch pitch.

Cara took another deep breath. The team was already circled around Keith—sixth year captain—as he went on and on about the importance of getting a strong win against Slytherin in a few weeks. Most of the team members were bored. Utterly bored. Cara's cousin Trina was wondering when Keith was going to get it over with.

Lewis saw Cara first. His boredom turned to curiosity and surprise. He narrowed his eyes in question her way. Other team members stared at her now. Trina was pleased, but then Trina always had liked someone that would step in and shake things up. Keith was the last to realize Cara was there as she stopped and stood her ground. He lost his train of thought and turned toward Cara, fully geared up and waiting.

"The pitch isn't open today," Keith said.

"I'm here to try out."

A variety of emotions and thoughts were sifting their way through Keith until incredulity stuck. "Trials were in September," Keith said. "As they are every year. And if I remember right, you were there."

"I was," Cara said. She felt her resolve shaking until she caught Lewis's eye. He was smiling at her. She turned back to Keith, bolstered. "I was having… an off day. I want another shot."

Keith turned towards her, folding his arms across his chest. "We don't have time for this," he said.

"Oh, but we have time for a forty-five minute lecture on how much we need the next win?" Trina retorted. Keith scowled at her.

"It wouldn't be fair," Keith said. "Not to the other people who tried out and not to the members on the team now."

"I'm fine with it," Lewis said. Everyone turned to him. "She's a chaser and it was me that was up against her in the first place. All I care is that Gryffindor wins."

Keith's mouth was literally hanging open at this point. "If we need an alternate I'll—"

"You're making a mistake Keith," Trina interrupted him. "When we have family games during summers, we all try and get Cara on our team."

"And?"

"And she gets chosen before my aunt Lily most of the time," Trina added casually.

Cara thought this was a bit of an exaggeration. Besides the fact that her mum didn't often play with the cousins, she was also a seeker. But Trina was trying to convince him, so Cara stayed put as he digested this new information. Apparently they all knew who her mum was, because the others started to whisper.

"Fine," Keith finally decided. "Lewis and…"

"Cara," she said.

"Lewis and Cara, one-on-one. Trina, can I have you block your cousin without you playing favorites."

"There are no favorites in Quidditch, Greene. Only winners and losers," Trina responded with a smirk and took off towards the home team hoops.

"McMillian, you guard the other. You're blocking Lewis," Keith said. "Ten minutes. That's all you're getting."

Cara nodded as the other members of the team headed for the stand. As she looked around she saw Callie, Harriet, Abigail, and Malus entering the pitch, finding seats in a front row. No signs this time, but they started cheering nonetheless. Cara got into the air and met Lewis in the center of the pitch.

"Don't go easy on me, Scamander," Lewis said. Cara grinned.

"You either," Cara replied.

Keith brought up the Quaffle, hovering between the two of them. On the count of three, he tossed it up and Cara pushed forward, snatching it just as Lewis's fingers touched the ball. There were cheers from her siblings and Cara concentrated, dodging down when Lewis first tried to cut her off. It seemed to be the only move he had as she made it down the pitch. In her haste, she made a sloppy toss, which made it easy for Trina to catch. She raised an eyebrow at Cara as she tossed the quaffle to Lewis.

Cara gave him a few seconds, then was circling him. She darted down and then zoomed up, snatching the quaffle and taking it down the pitch, taking the extra time to think through her throw, sinking it into the right hoop. Trina gave an approving grin this time as she fetched the ball. Callie was louder than the others, cheering and clapping.

Back and forth they went. Cara took the quaffle half a dozen times from Lewis in half a dozen ways, whereas he only seemed to try and straightforward cutoff. By the third time Cara could anticipate this, tossing the quaffle over him and dashing under, catching it on the other side.

Keith blew a whistle after Cara scored her eighth shot and Cara followed Lewis down where the team was gathering, both of them out of breath. She landed, unclear exactly on how Keith was feeling. Maybe Keith didn't even know how Keith was feeling. That was probably the reason. He swallowed, looking between Cara and Lewis.

"It's really fine," Lewis said, still catching his own breath. "Come on Keith, you want to win? Here's your answer."

Keith's shoulders relaxed. "Fine, Scamander, but any more… off days… and I'll change my mind right back. Take two minutes, then everyone to the sky."

Cara turned towards Lewis. He was still grinning like a cheshire cat. "You know, a good repayment might be teaching me some of those moves."

"Any time," Cara replied. "I owe you."

"Good luck up there," Lewis added and winked as he walked towards the bleachers to watch the practice.

Cara turned just as Callie came behind her, throwing her arms around Cara's neck. "I'm so proud of you," Callie whispered in her ear. Cara wrapped her arms around Callie as well, looking towards the entrance to the pitch. Grandpa stood there, leaning against the wall with a wide smile.

* * *

Harry made it back to the Burrow in the afternoon, joining Ginny as they watched Arthur and Ivy. Albus and Emily were having something of a getaway weekend and Ginny had immediately volunteered to watch the kids.

"Ivy, why do you have that hat on?" Harry asked.

She was tugging it down around her ears, pushing every strand of long, dark, straight hair up as it came loose. It must have been one of Emily's, being too large for Ivy.

"So the pixies don't turn my hair white!" Ivy declared. "Like grandma!"

"She was asking me about why the front of my hair was white," Ginny said, coming around the table and giving Harry a peck on the lips. "So I told her."

"Ah!" Harry said.

Ginny's hair had hardly faded over the years. Unlike his, which had gone grey nearly a decade before. But there had been an incident which caused enough physical duress to make the hair framing her face a shocking white. Ivy pushed more hair up and Harry laughed, shaking his head, wondering just how detailed a story Ginny had made up for their granddaughter's benefit.

They took the children out for an evening picnic, Arthur collecting rocks from the field. After a few more games and a bedtime story from Ginny, Harry carried Ivy on his back and picked up Arthur under his arms, taking them to bed.

Making his way back down the stairs, Harry fell into the seat beside Ginny on the couch. She leaned against him, holding his arm. "We're getting too old for this," Ginny said, closing her eyes.

"I think we have a few years left," Harry said.

"Did everything get settled with Shadow?" Ginny asked.

Harry had stayed at the school Friday night and into the morning to catch up on lessons and help Andreas with Shadow. Scorpius had kept Shadow on the Malfoy property until Andreas made arrangements for Shadow's boarding and care in Hogsmeade. "It was fine," Harry replied. He kicked off his shoes and put his feet on the edge of the coffee table in front of him. "Andy's excited to have her there now. And Serena brought Phoebe to see her."

Ginny hummed. "It sounds like he'll have plenty to keep him busy for a while."

"Cara asked for another shot at the team," Harry added.

Ginny pulled away, looking at him, waiting.

"They're letting her play," Harry said. Ginny smiled wide.

"That's great!" Ginny said. "Oh, Lily will be so excited about that!"

"She plays like you," Harry added. He moved a hand up to her cheek. "It reminds me of when we used to come to your games."

"Hmmm, you mean half a century ago?"

"Now you're just aging us up," Harry said with a grin. He took a deep breath, looking into the same energetic brown eyes he fell in love with at sixteen. He leaned in and kissed her. For every bit of bad luck he had encountered in his life, his family had brought twice as much goodness. Harry thought of Draco... of Scorpius's wife... of his parents and every other person he knew that had been taken from this life too soon. All of them gone before they could take every bit of that goodness and really make the most of it. And here he was, with everything he could have asked for and more. Harry held to Ginny a little tighter. "This is a good life," he said.

Ginny smiled and nodded. "It's a great life," she agreed.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay, for reals this time people... THAT'S ALL! So if you've been reading this (or the series as a whole) and you have not chimed in (or chimed in recently) there is no better reward for me than to hear from you! Seriously! Thank you to everyone who has kept in touch throughout the 5 stories (WOAH!... How did I write that much?) and thank you if you were even silently following along. Each one I was certain I would be the only one who would even know it existed and though it's not some viral sort of success, there have still been a lot of hits on these stories, so thanks for taking a chance on me! (Also, before I go away, did anyone notice in the latest stories on Pottermore, JK Rowling addresses wandless magic and how some cultures either don't use wands or revere the higher magic as the magic done without wands? *points to Imogen* I think I was onto something :) ) Again, thank you, thank you, thank you!


End file.
